Rendimiento a Darien
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 6 Libro Seduction Cyborg. El hermano de Serena la ha puesto en la situación sin salida, tiene que rescatar a un cyborg del Gobierno de la Tierra. Es peligroso, y va a convertirse en un proscrito en la Tierra, pero es la única forma de salvar la vida de su hermano. El cyborg preso es grosero, engreído y probablemente el mayor idiota que jamás haya tenido la desgracia de conocer...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**Hola chicas aquí esta lo prometido el ultimo libro Cyborg TT^TT y se termino la serie Seducción Cyborg buakkk… snif snif snif Y-Y bueno aquí les dejamos los capis que disfruten mucho leyendo y a nuestro parecer este libro fue el que mas nos gusto ajjajaaj tenia de todo un poco jajaja saludos y por favor Reviews chicas.**

**PD: mil gracias a quienes nos siguieron hasta el final, son las mejores y con cada comentario nos dan ánimos de seguir adaptando para ustedes.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**SERIE SEDUCCION CYBORG LIBRO 6**

**ARGUMENTO**

El hermano de Serena la ha puesto en la situación sin salida, tiene que rescatar a un cyborg del Gobierno de la Tierra. Es peligroso, y va a convertirse en un proscrito en la Tierra, pero es la única forma de salvar la vida de su hermano. El cyborg preso es grosero, engreído y probablemente el mayor idiota que jamás haya tenido la desgracia de conocer. Sus únicas cualidades buenas son su rostro guapo y sexy cuerpo musculoso.

¡El es impresionante! Aun así, no puede esperar para deshacerse de él.

Todos los cyborgs odian a los humanos, pero Darien esta consumido por él.

Encadenado, y esclavizados enfrentaba a la muerte en la Tierra una vez más, jura venganza. Para su asombro, una hembra humana llega a su rescate. Ella es grosera, respondona y mandona. Y muy valiente. Ella le desconcierta casi tanto como ella lo despierta. Darien no se puede negar que él está fascinado por ella. Están a punto de cerrar voluntades y encender una tormenta de deseo que desafía todas las reglas con las que él vive.

**Prólogo**

— Tienes que estar bromeando. — Serena miró a su hermano. —De ninguna manera en el infierno.

— Ellos están dispuestos a pagar una fortuna si hacemos esto. Podríamos abandonar la Tierra y establecernos en Saturno. ¿No es una mierda y sin mencionar la cantidad de dinero que estos tipos ofrecieron por rescatar a esta cosa?

— No podríamos gastar ni un crédito incluso si pudiéramos llevárnoslo a cabo porque los muertos no compran cosas, Russell.

Seriamos fugitivos y si tú piensas que podría sacar esa cosa de allí sin que ellos se den cuenta que fui yo la que lo hizo, te equivocas. Se las medidas de seguridad que tienen ya que instale la mayor parte de ellas.

— Es por eso que eres la única persona que puede hacerlo, Serena. Vamos nena, hermanita. — Él le dio una mirada suplicante.

— Ya está bien, eso no funciona en mí.

Una mirada molesta torció sus facciones — Les di mi palabra de que lo harías.

— ¿Nosotros? A ti te referirás, estas equivocado. — Ella pasó sus dedos por el pelo espeso y rubio para empujarlo por encima del hombro y luego sacudió la cabeza. — He trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estoy. — Miró a su alrededor de su pequeño apartamento. —No es mucho, pero no estamos más sobreviviendo dentro de tugurios.

Estamos viviendo en una buena parte de la ciudad en la que estamos a salvo de los ladrones, nadie puede pasar a los guardias en el exterior.

Russell se mordió el labio. — Ya tome el dinero, les dije que no habría costos iniciales involucrados. Si no le entrego al cyborg, me matarán, sé que me vas a decir que devuelva el depósito, pero ya lo he gastado, lo perdí en el juego.

Tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar la ira hirviendo. Contó hasta diez en silencio. — Maldita sea, — dijo entre dientes. — Yo trabajé mi trasero para sacarnos de los problemas que usted seguía encontrando desde que éramos niños. Debería permitir que te maten.

— Soy todo lo que tienes y tú me amas. — Le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. — Habrá suficiente dinero involucrado que el Gobierno de la Tierra no nos podrá encontrar en Saturno.

— Eres un idiota, por supuesto que pueden, ellos solamente contrataran asesinos para que nos sigan, eso es lo que hacen cuando te equivocas con ellos. Están muy entusiasmados con este cyborg que capturaron. No parece haber envejecido desde que escapó de la Tierra hace mucho tiempo. ¿Tú entiendes eso? Ellos no van a encogerse de hombros por esto, es oro puro para los científicos. No he vistos a esos idiotas mas entusiasmados desde que empecé a trabajar allí.

— Sé que no soy tan inteligente como tú. — La amargura teñía su voz. — Pero di mi palabra de sacarlo cuando tomé su dinero. Tienes que hacer esto o me estarás matando.

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, había caído sobre ella cuidar de su hermano mayor después de que sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía quince años. Russell tenía problemas con el juego, y no siempre serraba la boca, y había ido de una mala situación tras otra.

El cyborg era un gran descubrimiento, ya que se suponía que se habían extinguidos, gracias al Gobierno de la Tierra que los mató a todos décadas atrás. El que había pagado a su hermano, probablemente lo valora tanto como los científicos de la Tierra dirigidos por el Servicio

Médico Gorman del Gobierno. El cyborg podría ser algún tipo de cura milagrosa para el envejecimiento si los doctores podían entenderlo.

— ¿Serena? Te amo, sé que vas a hacer lo correcto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sobre la mirada de él. — Si eso fuera cierto, no te habría traído conmigo cuando me conseguí el trabajo en las instalaciones y gane la transferencia a la parte más segura de la ciudad.

Por supuesto, los chicos a los que les debes dinero te habrían matado si siguieras ahí. Ahora me estás causando más problemas, ¿Cuándo será suficiente para tí? ¿No te cansas de arruinar mi vida? trabajo duro para darnos una vida mejor, pero tu pareces tan decidido a meter la pata.

— Me van a matar y los guardias de la planta baja no serán capaces de detenerlos. Tú y yo sabemos que sólo van a sobornarlos para llegar a mí, con la cantidad de dinero que tienen.

7

— ¡Mierda! — Se sentó en una silla dura y le disparó otra mirada.

— Quiero que sepas, que si sobrevivimos a esto, si logramos salir de la Tierra vivos, estará hecho. ¿Me oyes? Vamos a dividir el dinero y luego tú sigues tu propio camino. Te amo pero no permite que me lleves hacia abajo de nuevo contigo. Tú obviamente tienes un deseo de muerte, pero yo quiero seguir respirando.

— Me duele que me digas eso.

— Me duele cada vez que nos metes en uno de estos líos. Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. — Él avanzó más cerca para darle el aspecto que más odiaba, que le recordaba a cuando habían sido los niños y todavía había sido el hermano que amaba profundamente. — Sabía que ibas a hacer lo correcto para mí.

Se puso de pie. — Cállate. Tengo que planear cómo conseguir que la cosa salga de allí. — Hizo una pausa. — Es peligroso, por lo que sé, me va a matar al segundo que lo libere. ¿Pensaste en eso?

— Dile que el consejo te pagó para liberarlo y eres la que va a sacarlo de la Tierra. Te dijo que sabrá estar amistoso, entonces.

— ¿Qué Consejo? — Surgió un sentimiento de inquietud dentro de Serena.

— No tengo ni idea, ese fue el mensaje que me dieron para transmitirle, sabrá que estás realmente allí para ayudarle.

— ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Russell se encogió de hombros. — No lo pregunté.

— Tal vez ellos te están tomando el pelo sobre el resto del dinero. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?

— No soy totalmente estúpido, les pedí que lo pusieran en un fideicomiso.

— Mierda. — Ella sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Y quién es el controlador de la misma? Algunos delincuentes con los que vas a robar?

— Es Neflyte.

El dolor rodo a través de Serena con la mera mención de su nombre. — Oh.

— Él no nos robara, todavía se siente muy mal acerca de lo que te hizo.

Ardientes lágrimas quemaron detrás de sus ojos. — ¿Cómo es su mujer rica?

— Él la odia.

— Que bien. — Decidió con un poco de satisfacción era mejor algo que ninguna en absoluto. — Él no necesita robar, ya entregó su alma por todo el dinero que nunca podría gastar.

— Él te ama.

— Cállate, él tomó su decisión cuando me dejó por esa perra rica. No vamos a decir su nombre otra vez. Esa es la regla, ¿recuerdas?

— Tú lo pediste.

— Yo lo hice, fue mi error. — Se pasó sus dedos por el pelo de nuevo, un hábito que odiaba, pero no podía romper, sorprendido de que tuviera la izquierda después de años de su hermano haciendo su desgarro en la misma. — Déjame pensar, tengo que llegar a un plan.

— Lo quiero fuera rápido, Serena. Les dije que podías hacerlo dentro de las veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Está de alta? — Ella gritó, pero entonces recordó que las paredes no eran tan gruesos y tenían vecinos entrometidos. Su voz bajo.

— No hay manera.

— Tienen una nave en espera y listo para llevarlo fuera de la Tierra, se supone que te encontrarte con él mañana por la noche, a las siete. Sobornaron a funcionarios para permitirte despegar sin que te busquen en primer lugar, también nos reservaron pasajes en otra nave que no comprobara nuestra identidad en caso de que inmediatamente averigüen quién se lo llevó. Todo esto es va a funcionar de maravilla, va a ser dinero fácil.

— Grandioso, me van crecer alas mientras estoy haciendo lo imposible, volar y tomarlo y sólo tendremos que navegar fuera de allí.

— Culo inteligente.

— Culo tonto.

Russell sonrió. — Te quiero.

— Tienes suerte de que tengamos la misma sangre, Russell. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora cállate y déjame pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 1**

Loca, enferma, nueces, esto no va a funcionar, necesito examinar mi cabeza. Esos eran los pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de Serena mientras escuchaba a los médicos Barklin y Aims discutir sus objetivos.

— La única manera en que vamos a resolver esto es mediante una autopsia.

— ¿Y si eso no funciona? No tenemos una gran cantidad de ellos para realizar pruebas. Si más de ellos existen, no lo va decir, habremos perdido la única oportunidad de vivir con él, si te equivocas en tu estudio.

— La autopsia ara el trabajo, — se quejó el doctor Barklin. —Puedo hacer extensos estudios sobre el cuerpo del cyborg, creo que las muestras de cortes del cerebro revelaran el misterio por sí solo.

Las náuseas se establecieron en el estómago de Serena al escuchar como hablaban tan cruelmente de matar al cyborg. Nunca había tolerado mucho a los científicos y sabía que era un odio mutuo. Su absoluta falta de compasión la dejó fría por dentro, preguntándose si la consideraban infrahumana también. ¿Era ella sólo una cabeza tecnológica que dirigía sus actualizaciones de seguridad y mantenía sus máquinas en funcionamiento como nadie en su mundo.

Ambos médicos se habían instalado en las mejores partes de la ciudad, tenían acceso a los niveles de educación que sólo habían soñado. Ella se lo debía a la bondad de la gente rica las habilidades que había aprendido cuando era adolescente. Alguien había tenido piedad de ella, considerando su belleza, y la vida había mejorado con su generosidad, al donarle una beca para sus estudios. Por supuesto que sólo la había conseguido hasta ahora por los "pudientes" de la población. Todo el mundo en las instalaciones sabía que había sido criada en los barrios pobres.

— Yo digo esperar y realizar más pruebas en vivo. — El doctor Aims gimió cuando él hablaba. — Si no consigo resultados importantes podemos hacerlo a tu manera. Sé que estás impaciente, pero los riesgos son demasiado grandes, si te equivocas. Tenemos que jugar sobre seguro.

— Está bien — espetó Barklin. Se volvió en su silla para fulminar con la mirada a Serena. — ¿Qué quieres, grunt1?

Odiaba el título que le había llamado, un recordatorio constante de su bajo estatus. — Es hora de hacer las actualizaciones de seguridad.

— Ella miró su reloj. — Por supuesto, ustedes pueden quejarse con el director que las programo, si no están de acuerdo con el calendario. Me han dicho que odia ser molestado durante su descanso de la cena, pero es vuestro culo el que va a morder, no el mío.

Aims palideció un poco, obviamente, no contento con esa perspectiva. — Nadie lo mencionó, está marcado en el calendario para mañana por la tarde.

— Ese no es mi problema. — Se encogió de hombros. — Soy un simple soldado, ¿recuerda? — disfrutó de la mirada de fastidio que compartieron cuando ella lanzó su título en el rostro por lo general con aire satisfecho. — Solamente sigo órdenes.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados. El Doctor Aims la miró con lascivia cuando él pasó, bajando la mirada a sus pechos. — ¿En serio? Así que si te digo que...

— Yo no terminaría la frase, — interrumpió ella. — Sabe donde me crié y quitaré cualquier parte de su cuerpo que usted se atreva a tocar...

No sería la primera vez que algún idiota sangra más de lo debido por ese error.

— Perra — murmuró, dejando la habitación rápidamente para seguir a Barklin.

Serena se dejó caer en una de sus sillas y empezó a teclear en una terminal al momento en que se cerro la habitación. En cuestión de segundos la pantalla delante de ella mostró la celda donde había sido detenido el cyborg. Ella quedo abiertamente boquiabiertos en su primera visión de él.12

Él apareció en la pantalla grande, en su mayoría desnudo, salvo por un par de pantalones cortos holgados negros, y le habían encadenado a una pared. Músculos y piel oscura, lisa, de color gris plateado eran abundantes para que ella estuviera boquiabierta. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros en un lío, la iluminación interior de la celda tenía que ser muy fuerte para sus ojos, sería muy brillante para cualquier persona bajo esa iluminación.

Serena se mordió el labio mientras ponía el sistema de seguimiento que supervisaba a todos los empleados en la planta del sótano del edificio donde estaba sentada. Dos señales se dirigían hacia la sala de descanso, ella asumió que tenían que ser los médicos, mientras que otros tres signos de vida registrados en la sala de seguridad de dos corredores más. Uno adicional apareció cerca del ascensor principal, probablemente el guardia del cuarto, supuso.

Entonces ella y el encerrado en la celda. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado para poner en práctica el cierre de la mayoría de los sistemas, sabía los protocolos de seguridad desde que los había escrito.

Se puso de pie cuando terminó, con su mirada fija estando todavía en la imagen del cyborg que estaba encadenado, con los ojos cerrados.

Parecía estar durmiendo en sus pies o tal vez estaba en una especie de ciclo de apagado, confiaba en que no fuera el caso. Tenía que estar alerta y listo para huir cuando llegara hasta él. Se dirigió a la puerta, tenía una cuenta regresiva mental cuando abrió la puerta hacia el pasillo, y dio vuelta en la dirección de la celda. Sentía en la parte delantera de la camisa los pequeños objetos que había pasado de contrabando por la seguridad, ocultos bajo sus pechos dentro de su sujetador.

— Loca — murmuró en voz baja. — Me voy a morir y es tu culpa, Russell.

Las luces de repente se cortaron a su alrededor y ella calculó que los guardias se darían cuenta alrededor de un minuto antes de que se activaran la alarma. En ese momento intentarían iniciar el procedimiento de bloqueo, pero luego se darían cuenta de que habían cortado todas las comunicaciones ellos mismo. Abrió la puerta de la celda que había abierto en la terminal antes de que se hubiera bloqueado la red eléctrica para todo el edificio. Las luces de emergencia se habían programado para permanecer en el interior de su celda trabajando, lo veía con claridad suficiente para saber que sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en ella.

— No tengo tiempo de explicarte mucho. — Habló con rapidez. —Debo sacarte de aquí, tienes que hacer lo que te digo, permanecer sobre mi culo, y no tirar cualquier mierda.— Agarró el grillete de la muñeca, insertando la pequeña ganzúa abriéndola en cuestión de segundos — Tenemos unos tres minutos antes de que vengan a ver cómo estas, pero tenemos que habernos ido para entonces.

Él la agarró por la garganta en el segundo que liberó su mano, el shock corrió a través de Serena cuando forzó su cabeza. No podía respirar por su amarre, él frunció el ceño cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la penumbra.

— Sé de una trampa cuando la veo. ¿Es esto una prueba, humana? no soy estúpido.

Su inusualmente profunda y ronca voz la sobresaltó con unos pocos latidos, pero luego se apoderó de sus dedos, tiró de ellos, mientras se esforzaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones hambrientos, su influencia se aflojo lo suficiente para que ella volviera a respirar, respiro y luego habló una sola palabra.

— Consejo.

Sus dedos se aflojaron más. — ¿Qué dijiste?

— El consejo contrató a mi hermano para sacarte de aquí, se supone que significa algo para ti. Podríamos estar aquí hablando, pero lo único que haces es perder el tiempo que no tenemos, terminaremos los dos asesinados.

Él la dejó en libertad tan pronto como él la había agarrado. —Hazlo.

Ella empujó abajo su cólera sobre su ataque y en lugar libero sus otros miembros rápidamente. Ella lo vio rodar sus enormes y musculoso hombros mientras se alejaba de la pared antes de que él la mirara de nuevo, decidió que su suave piel color gris oscuro se veía mucho mejor aquí que en los monitores, era un bonito color gris plateado, incluso las perlas de sudor en la piel, la hacían un poco brillante. Supuso que había estado luchando contra las cadenas, tenía los signos de algún tipo de entrenamiento.

— ¿El consejo realmente te envió? ¿Esta prueba no es de los seres humanos para ver lo que voy a hacer?

— No hay ninguna prueba, estamos en peligro, ¿podrías por favor cállate y seguirme? — se giró lejos. — No hables, sólo adhiérete cerca y permanece en el culo. Necesitamos salir de aquí.

Cruzó la habitación para compensar los segundos preciosos que no tenían cuando la había agarrado en vano. Salió por la puerta de la celda, al pasillo, pensó la tenía que seguir o no. De cualquier manera tenía que abandonar el edificio rápidamente, sabiendo que los guardias podían arrestarla o incluso matarla. El segundo objeto que llevaba, era su pequeña linterna— clic y su pequeño haz de luz le dio la posibilidad de ver a unos metros por delante de sus botas.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Se giró rápidamente, sólo para entera de golpe la cara por primera vez en una pared de pecho caliente y musculoso, sacudió la cabeza para mirarle a la barbilla. — Cállate. Tenemos que salir de aquí, los segundos cuentan. Simplemente haz lo que te digo. ¿Lo tienes? Si eres tan condenadamente inteligente, debes saber que estamos con la mierda hasta el cuello. En dos minutos los guardias de seguridad van a recuperar el control de los sistemas, bloquearan el edificio de abajo, y si todavía estamos en el interior, debes ser capaz de adivinar lo mal que será para los dos. — Se apartó de su gran cuerpo y echó a correr hacia el ascensor de mantenimiento para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se abrió al acercarse, como lo había programado. Señaló a los trajes que yacían en el suelo, los había puesto allí de camino a su puesto.

— Vístete rápido, eres de mayor tamaño tendrás que hacer lo mejor que puedas. Vamos a ser visible a las cámaras de los guardias de seguridad, no queremos llamar su atención, asumirán que somos sólo trabajadores saliendo del edificio, siempre y cuando no reciban una buena vista de ti.

Apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas y se volvió a agarrarse del otro palo. La llenó de frustración cuando el cyborg se limitó a mirarla, no estaba haciendo lo que le había instruido. Se metió en el traje tipo con movimientos bruscos.

— Estás casi desnudo, eres tan grande como un árbol, y distintivo, cúbrete o nunca lo vamos a hacer. ¿Es usted sordo? Vístete ahora, no vas a encajar bien y estás mucho más alto de lo que supuse que serías, vas a tener que agacharte un poco, muévete maldita sea. No te quedes ahí.

La ira era una emoción fácil de leer en su rostro extrañamente hermoso, mientras la miraba fijamente, pero luego se inclinó para agarrar el palo con una mano. No le importaba si ella lo hacía enojar, siempre y cuando se cubriera el cuerpo, cerro la parte frontal con cremallera de su traje y cogió el casco. El ascensor se detuvo, pero las puertas no se abrieron.

— ¡Date prisa!

— Yo no acepto órdenes. Yo las doy.

— Pero más tarde. Vamos a salir de aquí primero.

Se había vestido el traje, pero se tensaba en el cuerpo monstruosamente grande. Los pantalones no llegaban sus tobillos y le dio risa, sonrió cuando lo miró y vio el material bien agrupado en el culo. Serena realmente esperaba que se sintiera tan incómodo como lo parecía, no le gusta nada después de que él le apretó la garganta. Tan pronto como se puso el casco, lo que efectivamente le cubría desde el cuello hacia arriba, apretó el botón para abrir las puertas.

— La cámara no ve los pies, baja la barbilla y camina lentamente.

— La alarma sonó en todo el edificio de la segunda de las puertas totalmente abiertas. Ella levantó la voz. — Sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo.

Serena camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de atrás y la abrió, había implementado el juego de alarmas para que sonara cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieran. Cada puerta exterior se desbloqueaba automáticamente para permitir el acceso a la zona de detrás del edificio, se movió hacia el callejón de al lado para ponerlos fuera del alcance de la cámara, miro hacia el cyborg, y oró que no pesara tanto como ahora estimaba. Apretó los dientes y tuvo que reconsiderar su plan. La alarma se hizo en el silencio del interior del edificio.

— ¿Eres tan fuerte como te ves? No pensé que serías tan grande cuando planeé esto.

— Soy muy fuerte — confirmó, su mirada de color azul oscuro se estrecharon con sospecha.

— Bien, muévete por aquí y ponte este arnés.

Él vaciló. Ella agarró las correas de cuero y las coloco alrededor de su cintura. Él trató de dar un paso atrás pero Serena agarró la delantera de su traje con el puño.

— No te muevas, pensaba envolverte alrededor de mí pero no hay manera de que pueda hacerlo, pesas al menos cien libras más de lo que pensé que serias. El cable tendrá peso extra, pero es un largo camino hacia arriba, nunca sería capaz de mantenerte durante tanto tiempo.

Echó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar fijamente hacia la azotea del edificio. — ¿Por qué allí?

— No tenemos tiempo para discutir esto, los guardias de seguridad se han dado cuenta de que te has ido y las patrullas saldrán a las calles, el último lugar que verán es ahí arriba. Ahora, ¿quieres discutir sobre esto hasta que seas detenido o quieres ponerte a salvo en primer lugar?

Gruñó una palabra que no entendió, pero terminó de encajar las correas. Ella se agachó, sacó el pequeño control de su zapato, y luego se enderezó.

— Me agarras y sujetas con fuerza, si me dejas caer, no saldrás fuera la ciudad, me necesitas.

Él la miró fijamente, con los ojos todavía reducidos con recelo, mientras su mente, obviamente, trabajó para reflexionar sobre sus opciones. La opinión de Serena bajo aún más. Apretó los dientes y luego abrió la boca.

— Mira, cabrón, no te gusto, es obvio que no me gustas, pero estamos en este lío juntos. Si me dejas aquí seré detenida y nunca estarás fuera de la ciudad o fuera del planeta. Conozco la vía de escape y soy la única oportunidad que tienes para llegar al Consejo. Deja de perder tiempo, deja de ser un idiota, me agarras, y vamos a salir pitando de aquí antes de que aparezcan.

En realidad gruñó Serena y quedó sin aliento cuando el cyborg se abalanzó sobre ella. Dos enormes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, tiró de ella contra su cuerpo duro como una roca, y apretó de ella contra su traje, estuvo a punto de dejar caer el mando a distancia, pero aun cuando ella no podía ver con su cara al estrellarse contra él, podría apretar el botón por el tacto.

El dolor machaco alrededor de su cintura por su fuerte asimiento, cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo y la polea tomó impulso. El paseo rápido la hizo sentir enferma y ser incapaz de ver sólo empeoró las cosas. El miedo se apoderó de ella cuando se deslizó hacia abajo una pulgada de su cuerpo, presa del pánico, agarró el control remoto y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello mientras su pierna se enrosco alrededor de la parte posterior de su muslo. Si él la dejaba caer, sería picadillo por su muerte en el piso del callejón. Su hermano habría tenido que morir y no quería que eso sucediera, a pesar de todo.

En realidad pareció una eternidad, aunque Serena sabía que sólo les llevó unos quince segundos llegar al techo del edificio. Dijo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento cuando el torno se puso lento, ya que había sido programado para hacerlo y luego estuvo rondando durante un segundo antes de que se girara a la izquierda a unos metros. El cyborg la mantenía apretada dolorosamente cuando maldijo en voz baja después de que su cuerpo chocó contra algo tan fuerte que ella también lo sintió. Luchó por mantenerse en pie cuando el movimiento se detuvo.

Serena habría aterrizado en el culo sobre la azotea, si no fuera por su agarre sobre él, cuando la dejó en libertad tan rápidamente como él la había agarrado. Sacudió la cabeza ahora que no era aplastada contra su pecho, le disparó una mirada silenciosa prometedora de venganza, y desenrollo sus miembros para ponerse de pie.

— Gilipolla.

Él le frunció el ceño en la penumbra, Ella retrocedió para darle un vistazo, ella había pensado que sería más corto, sus pies se habían arrastrado por el piso de la azotea cuando habían sido separados del borde del edificio. Podía ver dónde ocurrió, ya que había dos líneas de débil humedad en la parte de la azotea donde él estuvo de pie. Se inclinó para ver de cerca y se dio cuenta que se había hecho daño.

— ¿Sangre? — Se enderezó, sorprendida por el hecho de que había tejido orgánico. — ¿Qué tan grave es?

— Mis talones se arrastraron y eso desgastó la piel. — Comenzó a arrancarse en el arnés para liberar su gran cuerpo. — Sobreviviré y puedo caminar.

Serena debía de haberse sentido terrible por el error de cálculo, pero por otra parte, no era exactamente amable con ella. Nunca había imaginado que un cyborg sería tan alto, las unidades de Androides del trabajo eran a lo menos de dos metros de altura y había asumido que sería aproximadamente de la misma altura, ya que ambos habían sido creados por el gobierno. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió para dirigirse hacia el centro del edificio y esperaba que la siguiera. Para ser un cyborg, él parecía bastante denso Había asumido que sería tan inteligente como una computadora.

Se detuvo en el hueco del ascensor para sacar su casco y lo arrojó a la chimenea del aire libre. Anteriormente, había quitado la cubierta, en preparación para su huida, se volvió, casi tropezando con el molesto hombre, y lo miró, tenía que darle puntos para seguir, pero no le gustaba la forma en que se cernía tan cerca de su cuerpo.

— Desnúdate y hecha todo dentro de esta abertura. Tenemos que cambiarnos por ropa de calle.

Le dio la espalda y la otra mitad espero a que él les demorara más con las preguntas, pero un brazo se extendió a su lado dejando caer su casco desechándolo por el hueco. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, se inclinó para apartar el traje por sus piernas, y tuvo que luchar para conseguir sacar los pantalones sobre las botas.

Un vistazo a su reloj le aseguró que estaban haciendo buen tiempo, si podía mantener la apretada agenda, podrían hacerlo. Oyó el estruendo de las sirenas mucho más abajo por la calle y su corazón se aceleró por el miedo, sabía que un ejército de guardias de seguridad y de policía civil estarían cerrando en torno a la zona para buscar en los terrenos. Estaban a salvo donde estaban a menos que alguien los hubiera visto subir al techo, si alguien había llamado dando un informe llegarían a la empresa en cuestión de minutos.

Serena dejó caer el traje por el hueco y volvió a señalar la bolsa de ropa. Había conseguido los materiales elásticos y esperaba que algo de él encajara, se enfrentó a él y su boca se abrió boquiabierta mientras el cyborg se irguió en toda su altura a pocos metros de ella .

Su pecho y brazos musculosos le habían impresionado, pero la vista de él completamente desnudo, el hombre de piel gris la dejó muda.

No sólo se había quitado el traje, sino también los pantalones cortos del laboratorio, su mirada bajo y tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué? ¿No has visto a un hombre sin ropa antes? Dijiste que me quitara todo. — Su voz era tan profunda que la sacó de su estupor.

Ella parpadeó y sabía que había sido atrapada boquiabierta mirando en el área justo debajo de su esbelta cintura, las palabras todavía no se forman dentro de la cabeza. Él se despertó, grande por todas partes, y la piel de su pene parecía más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo, no tenía ningún pelo en el cuerpo, excepto por su largo cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros.

— ¿Mujer? — Gruñó él la palabra.

Su cabeza se irguió y se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta mientras le devolvía la mirada. — ¿Por qué estas duro?

Él frunció el ceño. — Adrenalina.

— De acuerdo, lo que sea. — Forzó su mirada lejos por miedo a lo grande que la adrenalina lo hizo y señaló rápidamente. — Hay ropa interior en la bolsa para ti, ponte algo.

Se apartó para darle la espalda otra vez.

Lo oyó moverse y el ligero ruido de la bolsa se descomprimió incluso por encima del sonido de las sirenas desde muy abajo. Ella respiraba lento, incluso, era un hombre color gris plateado cyborg que tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto. El hecho de que había sido creado proporcionado en tamaño quedo grabado en su cerebro. Era un espectáculo que dudaba que jamás lo fuera a olvidar.

_Él no es un imbécil, es un gran pene, _no pudo contener la risa o la sonrisa.

— ¿Usted encuentra nuestra situación cómica? — No sonaba divertido a juzgar por el tono de su voz profunda y retumbante.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar su fornido culo, musculoso, inclinado sobre él, mientras que sacudía los pantalones que había quitado de la bolsa. Tenía que ser el mejor que había visto, lo estudió, con una sonrisa. — Digamos que estoy encontrando mi sentido del humor.

Volvió la cabeza y su mirada oscura se redujo peligrosamente cuando la fulminó con la mirada. — Los seres humanos no son racionales.

_Y cyborgs tienen culos agradables, _ella decidió en silencio, admirando la vista una vez más antes de mirar hacia otro lado. — Date prisa.

21

**Continuara…**

1 _**Grunt**__: una persona de rango inferior o subordinado, Grunt es un acrónimo_

_utilizado durante la 2ª Guerra Mundial para las tropas que no tenían ningún_

_entrenamiento formal, o habilidades. En general._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Serena miró su reloj, el sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente y la preocupación le pegó duro. La siguiente fase de su escape sería la parte más peligrosa de su plan, el cyborg le llamó la atención cuando él suspiró.

— No se ajustan bien pero estoy vestido.

Ella tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio la forma cómo se veía en ropa de calle. La camisa se estirada sobre su cuerpo grueso y fornido, le recordó algunos de los guardias fuera de servicio que frecuentaban el bar local. Se vestían de esa manera para mostrar a propósito sus brazos musculosos y abdominales, tratando de recoger sus parejas sexuales.

Su atención bajo y sus cejas se alzaron, no podía dejar de ver el bulto impresionante en su entrepierna. Cambió de opinión acerca de la apariencia que le dio en ropa de calle, le recordaba a unos prostitutos adictos a las drogas que colgaba fuera de los clubes en su antiguo barrio, que mostraban la polla en los pantalones finos, apretados para atraer negocios.

— Dije que no me queda bien.

— Te he oído. — Obligó a su mirada bajar por el resto del camino de su cuerpo. — Las forma de las botas al menos ocultan el hecho de que los pantalones probablemente no llegan a los tobillos, tuve la oportunidad de hacerte un par de botas de probador.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Están diseñadas para formar cualquier pies y facilita un tamaño a la máquina del fabricante de botas de viaje, la utilizan para los ricos que disfrutan de tener mierda hecha sólo para ellos, los tome prestado de mi vecino de al lado que las hace para ganarse la vida.

— Incluso con esta soy único en apariencia, no va a funcionar si tu plan es caminar a través de cualquier área habitada.

La irritación le quemo. — ¿En serio? ¿No creo que se note que eres tan grande como un pilar y gris?

— Tu sarcasmo se nota y no es bienvenido en este momento.

— No puedo creer que alguien esté dispuesto a pagar tanto dinero para salvarte. — Hizo una pausa. — Soy Serena, por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él se limitó a mirarla. Ella se acercó más estudiando su fuerte estructura ósea, parecía humano a pesar de su colorido, muy guapo con su fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, perfecta, y los labios generosos, llenos. Pestañas oscuras, gruesas franjas sobre sus hermosos ojos, pero su tez de color gris plateado lo distingue más que su atractivo.

— Te estoy salvando el culo, cyborg. ¿Sabías que los tirones de laboratorio estaban planeando hacerte una autopsia?¿Necesitas una idea de lo que eso significa? Se les corta para examinar una pequeña porción a la vez y son tan idiotas que no estoy segura de que siquiera se hayan molestado en matarte antes de empezar. Te pregunté tu nombre.

Se acercó, la ira oscureció sus rasgos un poco, y ella tuvo que reconocer que hizo muy bien la intimidación cuando él frunció el ceño desde su altura. Ella se mantuvo firme, negándose a retirarse ni un centímetro, mientras ella lo miraba. Había tratado con muchos matones en su vida, y mientras que él definitivamente tenía que ser el más aterrador que jamás había encontrado, sin duda alguna, sabía que la única forma de manejarlo sería darle la cara por ella misma.

— No me enojes, sácame de aquí y déjame fuera de este planeta.

Sus cejas se arquearon mientras ella se abría a él. — Tú no me da órdenes, podemos luchar entre sí en cada paso del camino, o puedes empezar a hacer lo que digo. Tal vez se te revolvieron tus circuitos o la pata de tu programación cuando te han encerrado para reiniciar el sistema hasta que tome las órdenes mejor. Dame tu nombre o dime cómo dirigirme a ti, ¿se te ha asignado un número? Sé que muchos de los androides de trabajo lo llevan.

Su boca se curva hacia abajo y más pequeñas líneas aparecieron junto a sus ojos. — No recibo órdenes de los humanos y soy tan sensible como tú.

— Grandioso, así que en realidad eres sólo un imbécil. Muy bien.— Se volvió lejos de él, esperando que no la atacara, y salió a través de la azotea hacia el aire acondicionado arrojado al otro lado del edificio. —Me estoy poniendo en el infierno por sacarte de aquí, puedes venir conmigo o esperar a ser devuelto a tu celda. Diviértete con tu autopsia si te quedas.

Sus botas hacían un ruido leve cuando él la siguió. Se dirigió al menor de los dos edificios en el techo y abrió la puerta. Ella vaciló y miró hacia atrás al cyborg para ver su reacción, parecía perplejo mientras miraba el vehículo que había estacionado allí antes de conocer su mirada.

— Te ves un poco confundido. ¿No habías visto alguna vez un ciclón de aire antes? Yo... eh... lo tome prestado, espero que no tengas miedo a las alturas.

— No sé lo que es y no soy intolerante a los lugares altos.

— Oh sorpresas — resopló ella, levantó la pierna y se sentó a horcajadas en el asiento. — Tiene propulsores y rondará cerca de diez pies de distancia de cualquier superficie sólida.

— Estamos en la parte superior de un edificio, esta es una pieza de maquinaria inútil si esperas que escape en ella, a menos que planees tomar el ascensor hasta el primer piso del edificio. ¿Es una posibilidad sin detección?

— Podemos tratar eso, pero estoy bastante segura, incluso si nos las arreglamos para llegar a la planta baja, del vestíbulo, no lo haríamos a media cuadra de la calle antes de que fuéramos capturados. — Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada. — Vas a tener que confiar en mí, cyborg, por favor, pónte en la espalda y aférrate a mí con fuerza.

Él no se movió. — No hay lugar para conducir la máquina.

Una mirada a su reloj que avanzo poco a poco envió el miedo a la columna vertebral de Serena. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. — Nos van a encontrar si no te callas, confía en mí, y súbete en la parte posterior de esto ahora.

— No es nada razonable.

— Estoy muerta si nos arrestan — interrumpió ella. — Súbete en el asiento detrás de mí, maldito, dejar de discutir, y confía en mí, no tengo tiempo para hablar de mi plan de escape. Estamos atrasados y van a buscar en cada edificio, piso por piso. No quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen al techo. ¿Por favor? ¡Acción!

— No tiene sentido. — Realmente él se sentó a horcajadas sobre el asiento del ciclón, detrás de ella. — Por supuesto que lógicamente veo tu punto, si yo estuviera a cargo de la caza de los fugitivos revisaría cada pulgada de todos los edificios. — Vaciló antes de las dos grandes manos le rodearan las caderas para agarrarse con firmeza. — ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Pasó el interruptor "ON". — Espera y no te alarmes, en un segundo cuando las correas del auto se envuelvan alrededor de tus muslos para mantenerte en tu lugar. — encendió el motor sujetando las barras de dirección. — Pon tus pies en la parte superior de los estribos.

El ciclón se levantó unos centímetros luego tarareó en voz baja mientras levitan sobre el suelo. Serena puso los pies planos en frente de donde ella le dijo que pusiera los suyos y tan pronto como se sintió segura de la prensa de los cinturones del auto por sus muslos, ella se fue hacia delante. El vehículo lentamente acelero en que el techo abierto.

— ¿Cuál es su estrategia para escapar de la azotea?

— Todo lo que necesitas saber es, no te asustes.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Sólo cierra los ojos y saber que he probado esto primero. Vamos a estar bien — le aseguró Serena.

— Que.

Dijo una oración en silencio, presionando con el pulgar hacia abajo con firmeza en el botón de la energía, y aceleró el motor. El ciclón salió disparado hacia adelante, aumentando la velocidad y la altura cuando lo dirigía hacia el borde del techo. Se fue a navegar por la brecha de veinte pies entre los edificios.

El dolor le hizo apretar los dientes cuando el cyborg le apretó las caderas en un apriete casi aplastante. Los estabilizadores del ciclón se hicieron cargo para evitar que se estrellara contra el techo del edificio de al lado, se recuperó un poco con el colchón de aire de los propulsores, cuando los sensores se pusieron en contacto con la superficie sólida, una sensación de malestar dentro de su estómago revuelto, pero no soltó el botón de encendido. Se mantuvo a toda velocidad, hizo caso omiso de los moretones que le dejaba el agarre y se dirigió por el siguiente techo. Se embarcaron en otro edificio. Por el salto del quinto edificio, pareció darse cuenta de que no se iba a estrellar o volar desde un edificio para caer en picado a la muerte.

— Estás loca — bramó, pero aflojó un poco su control.

Ella no dijo una palabra, no podía realmente culparlo por sus pensamientos, y se preparó para otro salto. Tres cuadras después, finalmente detuvo el ciclón y apagó el motor. Su corazón aún latía por el miedo, por lo que lo habían hecho. El ciclón se redujo ligeramente hasta el techo hasta que se estableció firmemente sobre la superficie plana.

— Eso no fue tan malo.

El cyborg tiró sus manos de ella al segundo que los cinturones soltaron sus muslos. Su cuerpo se sacudió a gran distancia del ciclón.

Dio unos pocos pasos tambaleantes antes de que él se diera vuelta para fruncirle el ceño. La rabia oscurecido su rostro y sus manos en puños estaban a los costados cuando gruñó: — Podríamos habernos matado.

Serena lanzó las asas y se detuvo con las rodillas débiles después de haber bajado del asiento. — No, los agentes de seguridad del gobierno o la policía civil lo habría hecho si nos hubieran cogido. Haz algo útil y apoderarte de la lona que hay detrás de ti, hay que cubrir todo el ciclón así es más difícil de detectar. Tenemos un servicio de transporte para ti antes de que amplíen la búsqueda y bloqueen toda la ciudad.

— Deberían haber enviado a un hombre para sacarme fuera, las mujeres en este planeta, obviamente, siguen siendo tan irracionales e irresponsables como siempre.

La ira se levantó al instante dentro de Serena, había arriesgado su cuello para sacarlo de la celda, le salvó la vida en el proceso, y él tenía el descaro de insultarla. — ¿Ves un hombre de pie delante de ti? No, no. ¿Sabes una cosa? No había nadie más irracional e irresponsable como para salvarte el culo grande y gris del gobierno, debes caer de rodillas ante mí y mostrar algo de gratitud.

Él volvió a gruñir y dio un paso amenazante más cerca antes de detenerse — Ya no estoy obligado a realizar actos sexuales con sus mujeres.

El shock la abrumo cuando sus palabras se hundió en su cerebro aturdido. Una imagen de él en sus rodillas, en ese contexto le robó el aliento, el tipo tenía un atractivo sexual definido que le hizo preguntarse cómo sería ser tocada por él. Una vez había sido asignada la tarea de la fijación de un androide sexual masculino con un mal funcionamiento "off". Había utilizado sus manos para dar masajes a sus pechos, a pesar de sus protestas, todo el tiempo había tenido su corazón abierto para reemplazar los circuitos fritos que le impedían cerrar, había odiado la forma en que su cuerpo había conseguido encenderse, pero tenía que admitir que sabía tocar a una mujer para hacerlo sin dolor. Habría apostado que los cyborgs eran más avanzados que los androides y se preguntó cómo sería su compleja de programación sexual. Ese pensamiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por otro que le hizo una mueca.

—¿Ewww. Que te hizo hacer la doctora Correl? Ella es como de cien años. — Su mirada se inclino hacia arriba y abajo de él. — ¿La rompió usted?

— ¿Esa bruja que saco mi sangre esta mañana?— Irradiaba peligro fuera de él cuando dio un paso más cerca. — Hablo de mi cautiverio antes de que escapara de la Tierra.

Ella soltó el aliento que había mantenido. — Oh. — De repente se echó a reír. — Eso es bueno.

— ¿Bueno? — Gruñó, avanzando otra vez hasta que se alzo sobre ella, por lo menos era un pie más alto de los seis pies y cuarto de ella.

Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

— No, quise decir que estaba bien que una vez fueran programados para hacer esas cosas, pero me siento aliviada de que no tuvieras que tocar a la Doc. Correl. No sólo es más vieja de un siglo, pero ella es más mala que un androide de ataque.

Sus miradas se observaban mientras ella batallaba con su ira. Se dio cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo por un concurso miradas feroces y decidió tratar de calmar la situación. Ellos tenían bastante gente que los perseguía en ese momento sin necesidad de encenderse el uno al otro.

— Relajémonos, cyborg. No quise decir que debes abrir mis pantalones, quería decir que deberías decir "gracias" por sacarte de ese lugar antes de que le ataran y te empezaran a examinar con los cuchillos afilados y puntiagudos. Ya sabes, humillarte, no, bueno... ya sabes.

Él se relajó más. ¿No implicaba que yo debería usar mi boca para acariciarte para que llegues al clímax como pago por qué me has liberado de estar preso?

Sus palabras contundentes la dejaron muda, una imagen mental de él haciendo precisamente eso la hizo retroceder golpeando con el ciclón, y casi tropezó, sacudió la cabeza mientras ella encontraba su equilibrio.

Él se apartó y cogió la lona. — Entendido, estoy muy agradecido por el rescate, pero no me gusta la puesta en práctica de la misma. Un hombre habría llegado a un mejor plan que implicara menos peligro. —Se inclinó, hizo alarde de su culo fornido moldeado dentro de los pantalones apretados, y luego se acercó a ella. — Soy valioso y tomaste demasiados riesgos con mi vida.

Serena salió de su camino para darle espacio para tirar la cubierta sobre el vehículo. — Eres algo bien. — Ella se dirigió a la escalera del edificio. — Anticuado, chovinista, y un imbécil — refunfuñó ella.

— Mi oído esta mejorado. — Sonaba cabreado. — Te he oído.

— ¿Cómo es tu visión en la noche? — Levantó su mano y pasó el dedo corazón hacia él, por encima del hombro. — Muévete, Sr. Cyborg valioso.

Gruñó detrás de ella, se moría de ganas de tener en sus manos su panel de acceso y eliminar esa peculiaridad un poco molesta de su programación. La puerta del edificio se mantuvo abierta de la forma en que la había dejado, para que pudieran entrar en el hueco de la escalera. Empezó a rezar para no tener que ejecutar a nadie, la gente realmente no usaba más las escaleras pero las mantenían intactas en el interior de los edificios más antiguos. A menos que el poder fallara o se produjera un incendio obligaría las personas a usar el hueco de la escalera, ella estima que lo lograría llegar al sótano sin ser detectados.

Sus pesados pasos se mantenían detrás de ella, sabía que él la siguió. En el sótano se enfrentó a él. — Espera aquí.

— No me vas a dejar atrás.

— Estoy asegurándome de que nadie está a la vista cuando salgas, tengo un aerodeslizador estacionado a más de dos puestos. Vamos a largarnos de aquí, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que nadie te vea, no hay cámaras en el interior de este edificio, es por eso que lo elegí.

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. Hizo una pausa. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dudó. — Soy Darien.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

— Es un nombre masculino destinado a ser utilizado para un varón. Tenemos eso en común.

Las cejas arqueadas. — Zing no es un insulto, lo he escuchado miles de veces antes. Me refiero a que cultura ¿Cómo surgió? Nunca lo he escuchado antes.

Dudó de nuevo, era obvio que no quería responder. — Es el que yo me di. Tiene sentido para mí.

Su curiosidad la pinchaba. — ¿Cuál es el significado?

Él no dijo nada.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí? — Decidió ser una perra, se lo merecía totalmente. — Es lo menos que me podías decir ya que he arriesgado mi vida rescatándote.

Su hermoso rostro mostro claramente su Irritación. — Significa socavar la supremacía de los derechos.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta. — Uh— huh. De acuerdo…

— Tú nunca has sido considerada infrahumana y bajo el control total de los demás, era joven y recién liberado cuando se me ocurrió con las palabras que forman el acrónimo de mi nombre. Eudarien sonaba mal para mí. La E representa entusiasmo. — Le dio una mirada fría que congela el agua. — ¿Cuál es el significado de zing?

— Olvídalo. Es jerga, supongo que no fueron programados para hablarla.

— ¿Por qué tienes el nombre de un varón? — Bajó la mirada oscura por su cuerpo poco a poco. — ¿Eres realmente un hombre pequeño con una voz femenina?

— Sabes — advirtió en voz baja, — Si no tuviera que entregarte indemne y cobrar el suficiente dinero para escapar de Gobierno de la Tierra, sólo podría convertirte en una tostadora o algo así. — La ira quemo dentro de ella en su calculado insulto, sabía que no era una preciosidad, pero nadie le había dado a entender alguna vez que no podría ser realmente una mujer. — Mis padres me tuvieron durante los años de la gripe negra.

— Estoy familiarizado con ese poco de historia, de vez en cuando monitoreo lo que sucede en la Tierra para evaluar su nivel de peligro. La gripe negra golpeó sobre todo a las hembras humanas, con una tasa de mortalidad de los infectados se estima en un setenta por ciento. El Gobierno de la Tierra implemento una cuarentena hasta que la epidemia pudo ser contenida. Las secciones afectadas se consideraron no pertinentes. ¿Por qué habría que tener alguna relevancia en su nombre?

El impulso de enterrar al gran hijo de puta la tenía luchando duro para mantener a raya a su temperamento. — Era una de esas personas irrelevante que vivía en uno de los sectores pobres que a nadie le importa una mierda perdí una hermana mayor, mi abuela y dos tías cuando se extendió por el barrio. Se les negó toda atención médica. La única intervención que el gobierno decidió dar era arrebatar las niñas sanas, recién nacidas para ser regalados a algunos funcionarios de alto rango que querían adoptar o nos donaran para experimentos médicos.

Mis padres me dieron el nombre de un niño y un médico cordial y comprensivo puso "masculino" en mi registro de nacimiento para que protegerme de cualquiera de esos destinos.

Algo en su rostro se suavizó. — Eras irrelevante.

Serena se apartó, se apodero de la puerta y tiró para abrirla lo suficiente, se inmutó cuando un músculo interior de su brazo protestó.

_Piensa en el dinero y no mates a ese bastardo, _pensó, furiosa por el insulto, tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, en un intento de calmarse antes de obligarse a estudiar el sótano de aparcamiento. Nada se movía.

— Vamos — llamó suavemente. — Vamos a llegar a esa nave.

Ella corrió hacia el aerodeslizador a un ritmo acelerado, cuanto antes lo dejara, más rápido pagarían y podría llegar lo más lejos posible de él. Cuando viera a su hermano una vez más, iba a patearle el culo por haberla metido en este lío y someterla a un cyborg engreído, grosero.

Ella se apretó en su asiento y apretó un botón para abrir la puerta del pasajero, ya que no se había codificado para acceder automáticamente a su vehículo. La visión de su cuerpo grande, alto doblándose en el asiento del pequeño vehículo la hizo sonreír. Sus rodillas se metieron contra el tablero y tuvo que meter la barbilla en su pecho para que cupiera en el compartimento. Él se mostró incómodo y podría haber jurado que se estremeció cuando la puerta se cerro, probablemente se golpeo la cadera y la zona de los muslos.

— Mi culo irrelevante está tomando tu seguridad, así que recuérdalo cuando estés lejos de la superficie de la Tierra en tu camino de vuelta a cualquier lugar del infierno del que vienes.

Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para verla. — No quise insultarte con ese término. Quise decir que tenemos eso en común también. — Su voz profunda se suavizó. — A los Cyborgs y a los grunts se les asignó la misma clasificación insignificante por parte del gobierno. Los dos éramos considerados una fuerza de trabajo disponible.

Ella miró los ojos marrones, no vio crueldad allí, y se relajo cuando su ira se desvaneció. — Oh.

— Eso es un cumplido que tengamos cosas en común.

Serena no estaba tan segura de la evaluación ya que el cyborg no era alguien que le gustara mucho. — Vamos a llegar a la seguridad, nadie puede ver el interior de aquí con los vidrios polarizados. —Encendió el motor y se alejó de la plaza de aparcamiento. — Estamos a pocos kilómetros del puerto situado fuera de los límites de la ciudad. —Forzó su enfoque a donde se dirigió. _Tal vez era demasiado dura con él, el estrés bajo el que había estado desde su captura tenía que ser fuerte._

_Estaría un poco gruñona también. _— Y definitivamente soy mujer.

— Ya lo sabía, he querido insultarte y funcionó. Odio a los seres humanos y las mujeres son peores que los hombres, en mi opinión.

_Era un imbécil total. _— Mi opinión de ti no es realmente alta, Darien.— Sonaba su nombre extraño cuando lo dijo. — ¿Por qué no te callas y me dejas conducir? Tuve que desconectar el ordenador de a bordo que normalmente suele hacerlo el piloto, ya que habría informado a las autoridades si ponen un boletín de búsqueda con su descripción. Están codificado todos los vehículos para bloquear las puertas, cerrarlas, y alertar a la policía si se dan cuenta de que somos los que buscan, no tenía tiempo para introducirme en la computadora central para desactivar los sistemas del auto.

— Debe permitirle que controle el vehículo. Todavía estoy horrorizado por tus habilidades de pilotaje de ciclones.

Serena apretó los dientes, apagó los estabilizadores, y se fue rápido, desviando la mayor frecuencia posible, sonrió cuando él maldecía en voz baja cada vez que sus rodillas y la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones se golpeaban contra el interior.

— Lo siento — mintió, iba un poco más rápido para darle un paseo más áspero.

— Estás haciendo esto a propósito.

Ella se negó a mirarlo. Condujeron hasta que llegaron al puerto de carga del área de fabricación fuera de la ciudad. Después del anochecer nada se movía en la calle, los empleados humanos ya se habían desplazado fuera, dejando sus trabajos para los sistemas automatizados. Aparcó y, finalmente, le dio toda su atención.

— La jornada de trabajo para los Androides ha comenzado, sólo registran formas de vida por lo que no se fijaran en tu color de piel, no vayas a llamar su atención, a menos que digas o hagas algo extraño. Quédate detrás de mí y no hables. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?

— Sí. — Él miró a través del parabrisas en el astillero. — ¿Me voy en una nave de carga?

— Lo siento, pero los asientos de primera clase dentro de uno de los cruceros de lujo estaban completamente llenos y, ah sí, gritaría y totalmente con pánico si, tienen la imagen a la vista de un cyborg. Según el gobierno, su clase asesinó a la gente a la vista después de que se le frieron los circuitos que lo mantenían bajo su control. Bastante gente piensa que los cyborgs eran maquinas de matar a la vista.

— Yo no presentaba una queja, eso también es falso. Sólo matamos a los humanos que teníamos que matar durante nuestra huida. — Su mirada se estrecho. — Eres desagradable con tu sarcasmo.

— No eres una alegría alrededor de cualquiera. — Serena empujó para abrir la puerta y salió del vehículo, se resistió las ganas de ver el cyborg salir del coche, pensando que no sería fácil para él, le divertiría.— Date prisa, — le ordenó.

Se reunió en la parte delantera del coche. Recorrió la zona, no se veía ningún movimiento. Su corazón se aceleró de miedo pero también se sintió aliviada de lo que había hecho hasta allí sin ser detenidos, realmente se sorprendió, había estado medio segura que esta misión sería un suicidio. Supuso que la seguía en las sombras de los edificios para dirigirse a la zona del fondo donde el transporte debía esperar.

Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar cuando una puerta se abrió de repente. Diez metros delante de ellos una luz se derramo sobre el pavimento oscuro y unas botas golpearon el concreto. Serena observó con pavor cuando el hombre salió del edificio y sabía que si volvía la cabeza, no se perdería la visión de Darien. No tenían dónde esconderse, nada en donde agacharse detrás, por lo que se trasladó por el instinto.

El hombre no la vio hasta que lo rodeo para mantener su atención en ella en vez de detrás de él, de donde había venido. Sus manos frotaron sus caderas y le dirigió su sonrisa más dulce.

— Hola.

El hombre llevaba el uniforme de un supervisor del muelle, la sorpresa enarcó las cejas, pero su mirada verde vagó de su rostro hasta sus botas. — Esta es un área restringida, voy a tener que notificar a la seguridad. — Llegó al comunicador atado a su muñeca.

Serena le agarró del brazo, tratando de no parecer demasiado agresiva. — Acabo de llegar en busca de algo de comida. — Ella usó su otra mano moviéndola para que Darien se moviese por el edificio fuera de la vista. — Eso es todo. Por favor, no llame a la seguridad. Tengo unos cuantos créditos para pagar si sólo mira hacia otro lado. A veces, los cargadores de auto dejan caer paquetes de raciones, éstas se abren, y ustedes simplemente los tiran a los trituradores de basura. Me colé para coger unos cuantos para mi familia antes de ser incinerados. Por favor, tenga un corazón y no me vuelva, para asaltar la basura.

Un movimiento desde la esquina de su ojo le aseguró que Darien siguió su orden en silencio para rodear el edificio fuera de la vista. Una vez que sobornara a los trabajadores, podría reunirse con él y llevarlo a la lanzadera, tan pronto como le pagaran, ella estaría de cabeza en el puerto de espacio oficial para reunirse con su hermano. Los contactos de Russell, que habían ordenado la misión de rescate, habían organizado un pasaje en una de las líneas de entrenamiento en dirección a Saturno, donde su nueva vida comenzaría. No trató de hacer una mueca de dolor ante la idea de vivir dentro de unos biodomes para el resto de su vida, respirando aire reciclado.

El hombre dudó y Serena sabía que él tenía. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría pasar un soborno sobre la basura, si ella estaba tratando de robar las cosas buenas, entonces no habría manera de que la dejara tomar por temor a perder su trabajo, pero no habría ninguna piel bajo su nariz si quería las cosas que destruyó. Facilitó su mano dentro de su bolsillo, soltó el brazo y sacó algunos créditos de los había señalado.

— Gracias.

Agarró la mano en vez del dinero torciéndole la muñeca dolorosamente, y la dejó fuera de equilibrio lo suficiente para su girar alrededor. Gritó cuando su cuerpo salió de la tierra cuando su otro brazo rodeo su cintura, y después de unas pocos grandes zancadas, la golpeó en un cajón de altura, que actuó como un muro para él.

— No voy a entregarte, pero no quiero dinero — jadeó.

El dolor la aturdió cuando su frente golpeo la superficie implacable. Él hizo mayor empuje contra su cuerpo con un golpe, una rodilla se metió entre sus piernas para poder liberar sus manos y rompió la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Rápidamente se hundió en su mente aturdida que tenía previsto violarla.

La respiración pesada abanicó a través de su piel cuando le rompió la camisa con la otra mano dejando su hombro desnudo, la acción y el tirón duro en la cintura la movió lo suficiente como para hacer retroceder el dolor y la reacción. Cerró el codo en las costillas del hombre y echó hacia atrás la cabeza en la misma acción. Más dolor apuñaló a través de su cerebro, esta vez proveniente de su cráneo, cuando se reunió con su mandíbula, pero funcionó. Aflojado su dominio y se tambaleó la distancia suficiente para que ella cayera al suelo.

— Pinchazo pervertido — susurró ella, torciendo la cara de su atacante.

Una mano se envolvió alrededor de su cuello, dejando que sus años de trabajo portuario lo habían hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla fácilmente a tierra. El pánico puro se apoderó de

Serena, arañó el brazo unido a los dedos de su asfixia, le dio una patada, pero él parecía inmune a los golpes o a sus uñas en su piel. La mantuvo colgando sobre la tierra sin poder respirar con sus dedos alrededor del cuello.

— Vas amar lo que te haga — maldito hombre. — Para de arañarme, perra. — Le dio una sacudida.

— En realidad — De repente una voz profunda dijo en voz baja, —No parece disfrutar de su manejo en lo más mínimo.

El trabajador portuario lanzo a Serena dejándola caer sobre sus pies, y se giro a la cara que había hablado. Darien le dio un puñetazo en la cara antes de que su atacante pudiera echar un vistazo a él. El sonido de la rotura del hueso le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, mientras que Serena se frotaba la garganta atragantó un poco con aire forzado dentro de sus pulmones hambrientos, vio cuando Darien se inclinó sobre el hombre caído, agarró su cuello, y con un sonido más horrible rompió los huesos, lanzado el cuerpo sin vida.

— No tenías que matarlo — gruñó ella. — Pero gracias.

Darien se enderezó para darle una mirada gélida. — No tengo ninguna tolerancia para un violador que interfiere con mi escape.

Ella lo miró, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. — ¿No vas a tener ninguna tolerancia por mí cuando ya no sea útil?

— No tengo ningún plan para matarte.

Sacó sus emociones desgastadas, dejó caer la mano de su garganta adolorida, y asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. — Bien, me gustaría sobrevivir a mi primera y última esperanza, esta aventura se está haciendo algo peligrosa.

— Supongo que por lo general robar objetos que no son una prioridad como lo deben ser.

— No soy una ladrona, si eso es lo que estás dando a entender. —Se negó a mirar hacia abajo el cuerpo sin vida cerca de sus botas. Se dirigió hacia el edificio, seguida por Darien. — Sólo soy una programadora que consiguió un trabajo en que las instalaciones que te mantenían, me encargue de sus sistemas de seguridad hasta que mi hermano me ofreció para sacarte de allí. Ahora voy a ser una fugitiva de Gobierno de la Tierra. — Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirar alrededor de la esquina, moviéndose hacia la costa, parecía claro. —Tenemos en común que somos buscados por el gobierno ahora también.

Una mano caliente tomo medidas drásticas en la parte superior de su piel desnuda a lo largo de la curva de su hombro, que la sobresaltó.

Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el cyborg, cuando su suave control llegó a su fin.

— Estás sangrando, él penetró tu piel, pero es de menor importancia. — Sus dedos la dejaron libre. — ¿Por qué tu hermano me librero? No puedo entender por qué te envió en una misión tan peligrosa, los machos están para proteger las mujeres de la familia.

— No has conocido a mi hermano. — Volvió la mirada hacia el frente para explorar la zona de nuevo. — Hubo dinero de por medio y no le importaba qué tan riesgoso pudiera ser para mí, siempre y cuando el precio fuera justo, nunca pondría en peligro su propio cuello para nada.

Él me tiene para eso. — Se dio cuenta que probablemente no estaba escondiendo la amargura en su tono, pero no le importaba. Darien la había salvado de una mala suerte, todavía se sentía conmovida por lo cerca que había llegado de haber sido asaltada sexualmente, y dudaba de que hubiera sido capaz de salir por su cuenta. — Vámonos, no veo a nadie y este es nuestro edificio, permanece cerca, estamos casi seguros.

36

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

Serena trató de ocultar su terror cuando se enfrentaron a los hombres en su interior, se veían bastante rudos, los tipos habían crecido en el lado equivocado de la clasificación, que bien podría haber usado signos indicando que eran delincuentes vicioso. Se quedó con el cuerpo entre ellos y el de Darien silencioso detrás de ella.

— ¿El capitán Varel? — Ella trató de sonar valiente y sólo esperaba que haya funcionado.

Un alto hombre rubio, que parecía tener unos cuarenta años dio un paso adelante. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se reunieron con ella y su sonrisa le helo la sangre que le dieron ganas de quejarse. — Ha hecho un buen tiempo.

— Gracias. — Aclaró su garganta. — Como pueden ver, he traído el cyborg para ser devuelto a su procedencia.

El hombre echó una mirada al cyborg, asintió con la cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia uno de sus hombres. — Ve a buscar su pago. —Se enfrentó a adelante y se dirigió directamente a Darien después de que su hombre salió del edificio rápidamente.

— El Concejo cyborg me contrató para que te rescate. El concejal Armando envía sus saludos, el transporte está al borde del sistema solar, donde otra nave se reunirá con nosotros para su traslado. — El capitán hizo una reverencia. — Soy Barney Varel, el capitán del Cortador, y es un placer conocerle, concejal Darien.

Serena podría decir que Darien no era feliz cuando él frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué no me vinieron a recoger?

— El Consejo no quiere estar demasiado cerca de la Tierra, por razones obvias. — Mantuvo el capitán Varel la sonrisa helada en su lugar. — Mi negocio es transportar cosas de la Tierra en forma segura, nadie busca mi lanzadera. Soy el mejor en lo que hago y hoy es conseguir el infierno fuera de la superficie.

— Entendido. — Darien cruzó sus brazos. — Estoy listo para salir.

— Si vas a venir conmigo. — Saludó el capitán con su mano hacia el servicio de transporte estacionado frente a la puerta trasera de carga abierta. — Tenemos la ropa que se ajusta a usted y los alimentos esperan. También tengo un médico a bordo, si necesita asistencia médica. Su salud y bienestar son mi principal preocupación.

Serena se acercó y apretó el brazo del cyborg. — Él no deja mi lado hasta que se haga el pago, ese fue el acuerdo. Se supone que estás en contacto con el administrador y me transfiere.

Casi esperaba que Darien discutiera pero no se apartó, algo que podría haber hecho fácilmente. Cuentas de sudor corrían por su frente y temía que algo pudiera salir mal. No era tan estúpida como para confiar ciegamente en una carrera criminal para mantener su palabra.

Era su negocio aprovecharse de los débiles y los tornillos sobre cualquier persona que pudiera. Trató de no pensar en su ex-novio, que tendría que cerrar el trato.

Unas botas sonaron desde el transbordador que se acoplara y Serena quedó sin aliento cuando su hermano y otros tres hombres entraron en el edificio. Russell debería haber estado esperando a reunirse con ella en el transporte de pasajeros en el puerto espacial. Él saludó con la mano y no parecía herido.

— Hola, bebé.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Apretó los dedos en Darien.

— Cambio de planes. — Russell se detuvo a unos diez metros de ella, llevaba a cabo una almohadilla electrónica bajo el brazo. — Nos pagaron por el cyborg.

Alguien de repente agarró a Serena de atrás para separarla de Darien y tiró de ella a sus pies. Al instante un agudo pinchazo en el brazo le hizo dar gritos de dolor y una extraña sensación se extendió rápidamente por todo el cuerpo que la hizo aturdirse o marearse, intentó luchar, pero sus piernas no respondieron, colgaba en la bodega de una persona.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Se movido Darien delante de ella. —Libérenla en forma inmediata.

— Yo soy su hermano. — Russell fue hacia adelante. — Está todo bien, nadie va a hacerle daño, sólo sabía que no iba a tomar esto muy bien y le pedí a estos tipos que la sedaran un poco. Mi bebé tiene un infierno de mal genio, junto con un gancho de derecha significativo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Sonó la voz de Serena extraña y sus labios estaban entumecidos, pero se las arregló para tener la capacidad de levantar la mirada para mirar a su hermano.

Russell se acercó para mirarla a la cara. — No es nada que usted está pensando.

El miedo subió a su lomo y se las arregló para girar su atención a Darien. Una furia oscurecía sus rasgos y sus manos eran puños a los costados. Miró de nuevo a su hermano.

— Dijiste que él sería devuelto de donde vino con seguridad, no lo habría traído aquí de otro modo.

— Así será.

Ella no le creyó, envió a Darien una petición aterrorizada con la mirada. — Ejecútalo.

— Espere, concejal Darien — ordenó al capitán Varel. — Se le ha de devolver a su pueblo, le doy mi palabra y tenemos una vid de su consejo para demostrarlo. Esto no le implica en absoluto. Esto es acerca de ella.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Darien se movido más cerca de Serena hasta que casi se tocaban y se enfrentó a Russell. —¿Por qué la ha drogado?

Otro pensamiento la golpeo y Serena se abrió a su hermano. — Se está tomando todo el dinero y me dejara aquí para morir, ¿no? — La ira la siguió quemando. — Tiré mi vida lejos para sacarte de este lío y ¿Me vas a abandonar al gobierno que me busca?

— ¡No! — Se burló Russell. — No es eso en absoluto, estoy tomando todo el dinero, seguro, pero te dejas demasiado. Es sólo que no vas a Saturno conmigo. — Mantuvo su distancia, como si temiera que ella fuera a encontrar la fuerza para atacar. — Es sólo que cuando Neflyte se dio cuenta que tendrías que huir de la Tierra conmigo, así, infierno, Serena. Él me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar.

— ¿Neflyte?

— Él todavía te ama y quiere que seas su amante. Serena lo miró boquiabierta, muy sorprendida de encontrar incluso las palabras.

— Lo mantuviste girando hacia abajo cuando trató de hablar contigo sobre ello, tiene un pequeño gran lugar en la Luna, un verdadero pequeño nido de amor, y me prometió que estarías segura en el lugar durante el tiempo que te quisieras mantener en ella. Sé que vas a estar muy enojada conmigo y no es lo que querías, pero él no te hará daño. No es como si fuera a ser tan malo como una cárcel real.

El dolor se apoderó de su corazón y las lágrimas la cegaron. — ¿Me vendiste? ¡Soy tu hermana!

Russell vaciló. — Antes esta él, no será tan malo. Mira el lado bueno, nadie va a encontrarte donde está tomándote. Estarás segura del gobierno.

— No hagas esto. — Se deslizaron lágrimas por sus mejillas y ni siquiera podía borrarlas con los brazos inútiles. — No quiero ser su puta.

— Tan dramática. — Russell sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el capitán. — La nave de Neflyte le granizo después de salir del sistema, manténgala drogada hasta que tome posesión de ella, puede parecer pequeña e inofensiva, pero no deje que le engañe.

Serena Russell lo vio alejarse de ella y caminar hacia las puertas laterales del edificio. La brutal verdad de que realmente la había vendido la hundió. — ¿Russell?

Hizo una pausa. — Ya está hecho, Serena.

— Voy a ser libre, y cuando lo haga, voy a venir después. — Su amenaza flotaba en el aire, clara como el cristal.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Palideció. — No, no. Neflyte no va a dejarte ir, me aseguró que no habría manera de escapar. — Tomó una respiración profunda. — Él te matara antes de permitirte escapar de él, sabe que nunca vas a permitir de buen grado que él te toque y quieres venganza, nunca la obtendrás gratis. Yo lo haría feliz si fuera tú, pretende que no te importa ser su amante. Vivirás más tiempo.

Russell abandonó el edificio sin mirar atrás. El extraño que mantuvo ajustado su control empezó a alejarse, llevándola. Serena colgaba en el círculo de sus brazos, sólo era capaz de mover su mirada que aterrizó en Darien. Caminó junto a ellos, pero no dijo una palabra.

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara, pero trató de convencerse a su manera que saldría de este lío en el que su hermano le había metido. No tendría sentido.

Un hervidero de actividad se llevó a cabo dentro del área de carga del transbordador. Cuatro hombres se volvieron a ver a Serena, pero el capitán rompió con ellos para asegurar las cajas a lo largo de las paredes. Hizo caso omiso de Serena completamente.

— Mañana a esta hora, estará de vuelta con su gente, concejal Darien, — el capitán le aseguró.

Darien no dijo nada en respuesta a las palabras del capitán, con la mandíbula en una línea severa, y se fue al frente del hombre que llevaba Serena. Se separaron en el vientre de la nave un par de vueltas se encontró dentro de una habitación vacía que sólo contenía un catre.

El hombre la dejó y entonces se cernío sobre ella.

Tenía que ser de unos veinte años, rubio, y se parecía suficiente al capitán para que ella supusiera que tenía que ser su hijo. — Es una mala suerte que tu hermano te jodiera. — Sonrió, su mirada viajo por su cuerpo. — Es una lástima que estés fuera de los límites, me encantaría tener mis manos sobre ti. — Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

La segunda de las puertas se cerro, las luces se apagaron dejándola en la oscuridad total. Ardientes lágrimas se derramaron por los lados de su rostro, pero sus brazos se negaron a moverse incluso para borrarlas. Su cuerpo descansaba en una posición torcida, la mitad de la espalda y el costado estaban sobre la incómoda cama dura, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero se sentía impotente y traicionada.

Darien estudio la pequeña habitación, pero limpia que le había sido asignada. La ropa nueva estaba cuidadosamente doblada en la parte superior de la estrecha cama y la comida había sido puesta sobre la mesa dentro de la habitación. Ignoró al capitán hasta que había evaluado cada centímetro del espacio vital. Finalmente, prestó atención a los humanos. El capitán habló en primer lugar.

— ¿Quiere un médico?

— No. — Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. — Quiero los detalles del acuerdo comercial para la hembra humana y el hombre que tiene la intención de comprarla.

El capitán frunció el ceño. — Solo entrego mierda.

— ¿Cuánto pago Neflyte por ella?

— No tengo ni idea, en este negocio, no se hacen preguntas.

La imagen de la de lágrimas de Serena en sus facciones era algo que Darien no se podía olvidar, lo había salvado de ser hecho prisionero por el Gobierno de la Tierra. Lo qué más le molestó fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había sido traicionada, le había ordenado ejecutarlo.

Los seres humanos rara vez le sorprendían, pero lo había hecho cuando había tratado de advertirle cuando ella creía que estaba en peligro.

— Hágalo su negocio.

El ser humano menor cambió su postura. — ¿Por qué?

Darien dudó y luego tomo una decisión. — Le debo una deuda. Encuentre esa información y voy a comprar al humano.

— No lo creo. Neflyte Yazer no es alguien que deje ir algo que quiera. Tengo la impresión de que quiere su mal.

— Todo tiene un precio.

— He tenido trato con el hombre antes y es un culo rico y mimado

— Un par de ojos inteligentes estudio a Darien de cerca. — Además, si usted quiere comprar una mujer, puede localizar unas más atractivas, las tengo a bordo. Podría alquilarle una si quiere tener relaciones sexuales, la mantengo para mi uso personal. Es hermosa y limpia, si usted realmente disfruta su cuerpo, estaría dispuesto a desprenderme de ella si el precio es lo suficientemente alto.

El asco se levantó en el interior Darien. — No es para eso que quiero comprar al ser humano. Le dije que le debo una deuda. ¿Qué atención por su entrega?

— Veinte mil créditos.

— Te voy a pagar cien mil créditos por permitirle escapar.

— ¿Para escapar?

— Ya me ha oído.

—¿Usted está dispuesto a pagar eso, pero no tiene intención de mantenerla?

— No quiero el uso de un esclavo humano, causan problemas.

— ¿Entonces por qué se molesta por restos con muchos créditos?

— Es grosera y molesta, pero para ser humano, tiene cualidades únicas que odio pensar cuando su espíritu se quiebre. Dudo como tome la cautividad así. El macho humano probablemente la va a matar rápidamente a causa de excesivo sarcasmo.

— ¿Tiene mucho usted? — La mirada del capitán bajo a Darien. —Si lo tiene, yo no lo veo y estoy bastante seguro, con lo apretada que tiene esa ropa.

— Mi gente le pagara, sólo les digo que lo agreguen a lo que le pagaran. Tengo la autoridad para autorizarlo.

Los ojos verdes brillaron. — Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

— Cien mil es cinco veces más beneficios de lo que podría administrar si usted acaba de entregar a la mujer. Lo tomas o lo dejas

— Darien lo miró. — No voy a ir más arriba en el precio.

—¿Y usted quiere que le dé una oportunidad para escapar?

— Sí.

— Eso significaría darle acceso a una capsula de vida. Estamos listos para despegar y hay necesidad de hacerlo en los próximos diez minutos para evitar que le busquen. Si tan sólo alguien la llevara de la lanzadera sería localizada por las autoridades antes de que las drogas desaparezcan.

Darien contuvo su irritación. — Está bien, estaré de acuerdo en ciento cincuenta mil créditos más para cubrir el costo de perder a una capsula.

— Negocio. — El capitán Varel sonrió. — Voy a ordenar a mis hombres, no para darle otra dosis de la droga paralizante sino para marcar lo suficientemente claro las salidas de la capsula más cercana para que no pueda perderse. En cerca de tres horas que va a ser capaz de moverse de nuevo y mis hombres le permitirán abandonar la nave sin interferir.

— Asegúrese de que hay suficiente combustible en la capsula que le permita llegar a salvo a Saturno, que es donde pensaba ir.

— Bien. — El capitán asintió con la cabeza y se alejó. — Voy a revisar que los fondos estén disponibles antes de permitir su escape.

— Usted haga eso. — Darien sabía que el Consejo estaría de acuerdo. — Dígales que es un pago de la deuda que la vida sancionados. Ellos van a entender.

En el momento en que el capitán giro a la izquierda, Darien alcanzo la ropa mal ajustada para eliminar la que llevaba. Había pagado a

Serena, parecía ser un ser humano de recursos, había jurado vengarse de su hermano y no dudaba que localizaría al humano codicioso, una vez que llegara a Saturno y le haría pagar por su traición.

Serena recuperó lentamente el movimiento en los dedos primero y luego podía mover la muñeca. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se había quedado sin lágrimas, realmente dolía que su hermano la haya vendido a Neflyte. No debería haberle sorprendido que Russell hiciera algo tan bajo, pero la había hecho. La familia debía significar algo para él. La frustración y la amargura la inundaron.

Movió los dedos de los pies. En primer lugar necesitaba salir de este lío y luego se tenía que cazar a su querido hermano, tomar su parte del dinero antes de que se lo jugara, y planear comenzar una nueva vida sin él. La promesa a sus padres parecía irrelevante según las circunstancias. Si aún estuvieran vivos para ver cómo se había hundido no habrían podido mirarlo en primer lugar. El hecho de que Neflyte jugara un papel importante en esta pesadilla no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, la había arrojado por sobre una mujer rica que agitaba una nueva vida en su rostro, pero él quería mantener a Serena en el lateral.

Nunca permitiría que él la tocara después de haberle arrancado el corazón en mil pedazos, no se habría resistido a la oportunidad de tenerla bajo su pulgar. La ira hizo bombear su corazón más rápido, trabajo en sacar la droga de su sistema hasta que se las arregló para mover las piernas.

Tomó tiempo, pero se incorporó. El cuarto oscuro no reveló nada, pero se acordó de dónde estaba la puerta, se puso sobre sus piernas temblorosas y se tambaleó hacia adelante hasta tocar una pared metálica. A través del tacto, se las arregló para encontrar la puerta y el panel de al lado. Las luces la cegaron cuando encontró el botón "on".

El transbordador tenía tecnología obsoleta, algo de lo que se sentía agradecida por lo que podía utiliza sus uñas para hacer estallar fuera el panel, levantó la rodilla para recuperar el cuchillo que había escondido dentro de la bota. Los idiotas no le habían cacheado de armas ocultas, una sonrisa curvó su boca mientras cortó los cables, luego retiró su pequeño equipo de su sujetador que contenía las herramientas que había utilizado para liberar a Darien. Ella trabajó con rapidez.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo? — El equipo tenía una voz masculina.

— Mostrar una disposición del interior de la nave.

Un modelo de la nave apareció en la pantalla por encima del panel, incluso detallada en la que había sido objeto de arrojo.

— ¿En dónde está el personal?

Una habitación iluminada ya que el ordenador había sido engañado, pensando que Serena tenía pleno acceso. Darien habían sido asignado a una habitación en el mismo nivel de la nave de tres pisos, pero sus habitaciones se encontraban en el extremo opuesto, un corredor más.

— Ahora la pantalla con todas las firmas de calor.

La tripulación parecía en su mayoría agrupada en la cubierta más baja en lo que parecía ser el comedor. Dos firmas se mostraron cerca de los motores, pero no compartían el mismo nivel en que ella y Darien estaban. La firma del cyborg de calor estacionario le aseguró que no se movía alrededor de la nave.

— Me pincha y verbalmente me avisará si alguien intenta entrar a esta sección.

— Confirmado.

— Dame comando de voz completa.

— Confirmado.

— Abrir las puertas.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar un pasillo oscuro. Serena salió, segura de que no se encontraría con nadie, había marcado la derecha y uso la pared para mantener su posición vertical, como todavía tenía lenta sus piernas luchado para llevarla adelante. Se detuvo delante de la puerta donde estaba alojado Darien.

— Abre la puerta.

Al segundo se deslizó Darien, se volvió para hacerle frente, su gran cuerpo entro en una postura de defensa. Se agarró al marco de la puerta abierta para mirarlo. — Hola, soy la caballería, así que no me ataques. Mi cuerpo está demasiado desordenado y mis reflejos están demasiado jodidos para bloquear cualquier golpe que puedas arrojar. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Cierra la puerta. — Su cuerpo se relajo, pero se veía claramente sorprendido. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Salvarte el culo si lo necesitas. — Ella aclaró su garganta. — Voy a escapar, pero primero quería comprobar, si ese hijo de puta de hermano mío me mintió acerca de nuestros planes, entonces no estaba segura realmente de la intención de que te devuelvan a tu gente. Si se estableció demasiado arriba entonces estoy seguro que no voy a dejarte atrás.

La mirada oscura de Darien se amplió. — ¿Por qué no acabas de escapar?

Serena frunció el ceño. — ¿Es necesario rescatarte o no? Estoy segura de que alguien se dará cuenta de que he hackeado el ordenador más temprano que tarde. Tenemos que estar fuera de la nave antes que ellos, vamos a estar jodidos una vez que recuperen el control. Por el momento, os puede sacar de aquí y desactivar el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros pongamos distancia entre ellos y la capsula que tengo la intención de robar. Voy a tener su ordenador para ejecutar los diagnósticos, se cierra por unos veinte minutos con el transporte viejo.

Eso nos dará tiempo de sobra para hacer valer nuestro escape.

El cyborg grande la miró boquiabierto, mudo y sorprendido.

— El tiempo no es nuestro amigo ahora, Darien. ¿Tienes que venir conmigo o estás bien?

Sus palabras parecían temblar. — ¿Qué pasa si yo estuviera en peligro?

— Vamos a encontrar el puerto más cercano en el espacio y voy a encontrar una línea segura para ponerte en contacto con tu gente para que te recoja. Me dirijo a Saturno a tener una pequeña reunión familiar una vez que este segura de que estás a salvo.

— ¿Está realmente preocupada por mi bienestar?

— Duh. — Cerró los ojos, tratando de luchar contra un mareo, le costó mucho mirarlo y permanecer de pie. — Tenemos que irnos si quieres salir de aquí. — Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, cuando lo peor pasó.

— Estás pálida y temblando.

— Estoy drogada todavía y me siento como si mi cuerpo pesara 400 libras. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para mantenerme en pie. El tiempo se pierde.

— Movimiento en el elevador dos — dijo la voz del equipo. — Está dirigida a este nivel.

La alarma sacudió Serena. — Tenemos que irnos, Darien. Alguien va a venir. Permanece sobre mi culo y te voy a sacar de aquí.

Ella se volvió y sus rodillas se derrumbaron por el movimiento repentino. El dolor la hizo maldecir cuando el metal se estrello sobre la piel a través de la única barrera delgada de su pantalón que la amortiguo, terminó en cuclillas sobre sus manos y rodillas en el interior del pasillo, sin la posibilidad de empujar sus pies. Ella odiaba la debilidad que se apoderó de ella.

— Vete — dijo en voz alta. — Dirígete a la izquierda, no puedes perderte el ascensor al final del pasillo. Tienen dos capsulas de vida ancladas en la bodega de carga secundaria. Voy a transferir el control a que te permita escapar. Veré el ciclo el diagnóstico una vez que esté clara. — Abrió la boca tomando aire. — Informática, yo...

— Increíble — murmuró Darien cuando se inclinó sobre ella y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, su otra mano se alojo en su hombro. La levantó con cuidado, fácilmente le dio la vuelta en la cuna de sus brazos, y frunció el ceño hacia ella mientras él la levantó contra su pecho. Se enderezó para llevarla en sus brazos fuertes. — ¿Quieres que te deje?

— Reduciré la velocidad, déjame y ejecuta, maldita sea. Sálvate a ti mismo. — Lo miró a los hermosos ojos. — Voy a salir adelante, no hay mucho que no se puede piratear.

Él no se movió. — Lo tendré en cuenta para futuras consultas.

Él no la dejo de lado para huir. — Tienes que irte, Darien. Alguien va a venir un momento a otro por el lado derecho del pasillo. Dirígete a la izquierda hacia el otro ascensor.

Él la llevó de nuevo al dormitorio que le había sido asignado y se dirigió a su litera. Las puertas se cerraron firmemente detrás de ellos, Serena no podía creer su estupidez. Le había dado la oportunidad de escapar, pero él se negó hacerlo. Era un infierno de tiempo para que él encontrara una conciencia si es por eso que no la dejaba atrás.

El cybor se inclino sobre altura y con suavidad facilitó su cuerpo más pequeño hacia abajo en la parte superior del colchón cómodo. Sus brazos se deslizó debajo de ella rápidamente antes de que él se enderezara. — Eres increíble.

— Tienes que vencer al que viene. — Asintió con la cabeza a su cuerpo. — Puedes patear algún culo en serio, salir de este traslador y sálvate a ti mismo, agradezco tu honor, pero es una estupidez. Vales mucho dinero para los pendejos que dirigen esta nave. Te podrían vender en el mercado negro para ganar una fortuna, nunca te hubiera entregado a ellos si no hubiera creído que serías devuelto a su gente. Sé algo acerca de estar bajo el control de alguien, es un asco de suciedad.

Ahora vete, maldita sea. Voy a buscar otra oportunidad de escapar tan pronto como recupere el aliento y recupere mi fuerza.

Cruzó dos densamente musculosos brazos sobre el pecho y Serena se dio cuenta por primera vez que se había cambiado de ropa. Había estado demasiado ocupada en el intento de salvar su culo mientras luchaba por permanecer en sus piernas agotadas para tomar realmente una buena mirada de él. La parte superior del traje reveló unos hombros anchos, oscuros, dos brazos muy musculosos, y lospantalones que llevaba eran negro, y ceñidos. Su cabello húmedo le dijo que había utilizado la unidad de la sala de limpieza para el baño.

— La suposición sobre la tripulación no es correcta. Me están devolviendo a una nave cyborg en menos de veinticuatro horas.

— Oh. — Maldita sea. Podría haber escapado. — Supuse que ambos estábamos en peligro..

— Te agradezco que renuncies a tu libertad.

Un zumbido sonó y Darien cruzó la habitación rápidamente, antes de que la puerta se abriera. Serena hizo una mueca, esperando a que quien estaba del otro lado entrara en la habitación para recuperarla.

Esperaba que los hombres en la nave que Neflyte había ordenado no le cayeran encima, mientras estuviera drogada, sabía que no sería capaz de defenderse.

— Nunca dijo una palabra acerca de la manipulación con mi equipo. — Grito el capitán Varel con una voz airada. — Sospechaba que los cyborg eran talentosos en esa mierda, pero no lo aprecio, devuélvame el control ahora. Se me notificó el cambio de mando de la forma en que está programado para estar al segundo restringido.

El gran cuerpo Darien bloqueo la puerta. — Yo no lo hice, la hembra es muy versada en la reprogramación, obviamente, está aquí conmigo y voy a tener su retorno a la normalidad de sus sistemas.

— Muévase. — ordenó el capitán. — Le voy a enseñar a no piratear mi nave.

Dos grandes manos de color gris plateado se apoderaron de la puerta abierta. — No, no le hará daño a la hembra por lo que ha hecho.

Considere la posibilidad de un compromiso por la capsula que no va a utilizar durante su escape de la nave. Voy a necesitar comida para dos, envíela de inmediato. Su cuerpo está en un estado muy debilitado.

— Me importa un bledo — refunfuñó el capitán. — Ella se hizo cargo de mi equipo.

— No hay daño hecho. — dijo Darien en un tono de aburrimiento.

— Ella va a reinstaurar el orden al segundo de salir a buscar comida.

— Hijo de puta — juró el otro hombre. — Está bien, no le permita volver a hacerlo o me volveré a través de usted para enseñarle que nadie folla con mi nave.

— Ella necesita ropa limpia también.

— ¿Qué aspecto tengo? ¿Su empleado?

Darien vaciló. — Usted lo es hasta que su trabajo haya terminado.

— Puso sus pies en respaldado y las puertas cerradas se deslizaron. Se volvió para mirar a Serena, encontrando su mirada confundida. — Vas a arreglar lo que hiciste. Resto.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta. — Pero…

— Lo tengo. — Darien cerró los ojos y pasaron unos segundos.

Frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió lentamente. — Muy inteligente, un cortocircuito en el escáner de identidad, se detuvo las identificaciones impresas almacenados, y recodificada para engañar a la computadora en la creencia de que eres Varel. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron de golpe.

— Restablecí el sistema a diez minutos antes de que se rompiera el programa para eliminar los cambios realizados. Ellos tendrán que reparar el daño físico del panel que accedió, pero ese es su problema.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? — Empujó Serena en los brazos firmes. —¿Cómo? Ni siquiera te acercaste al panel de acceso.

— Tengo habilidades a distancia.

Se mordió el labio y lo miró con recelo. — Entonces ¿por qué tuve que sacarte del centro médico? Si se puedes hackear a la voluntad, fácilmente podrías haberte liberado a ti mismo.

— Me han creado y estaban al tanto de mis capacidades, me mantuvieron fuertemente drogado hasta que me aseguraron dentro de una habitación con bloqueadores de señal, si recuerdas, también me mantuvieron contenido con cadenas. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse con cerraduras electrónicas en caso de que fuera capaz de transmitir señales de onda corta lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar el bloqueo.

— Tenías que haberme dicho eso, que podías, me habría escapado sabiendo que podías cuidar de ti mismo si querías estar fuera de este traslador.

Se encogió de hombros. — No me digas que podrías haber hackeado sus sistemas ya sea. Tenemos eso en común ahora también.

Serena lo miró boquiabierto, sorprendida. — ¿Qué pasa contigo y la mención de eso?

— Me parece fascinante que compartamos rasgos similares.

Ella respiró hondo y trató de ignorar cómo sus músculos temblaban sólo por la lucha para mantener su espalda sobre el colchón.

Odiaba lo débil que se había quedado por las drogas. —Sí — dijo sarcásticamente. —Es como si fuéramos gemelos.

Darien negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. — Tu intento de humor no es definitivamente una característica que compartamos.

— Eso es verdad, tengo un sentido del humor y tú no lo tienes.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

— Cierto. — Admitió Darien.

No podía dejar de estudiar a la pequeña hembra humana recostada en su cama. La lógica dictaba que Serena debería haber huido de la nave cuando se le dio la oportunidad, pero había desperdiciado su oportunidad de escapar en un intento de rescate, así. En gran medida lo sorprendió que una mujer hiciera eso, pero el hecho de que ella era un ser humano lo dejó profundamente perturbado.

Su mirada se posó en la piel pálida de su hombro cubierto de sangre seca, su camisa había sido desgarrada por el macho humano en los muelles. Se acercó a la unidad de limpieza. En pocos pasos tomó una pequeña unidad móvil y volvió a la cama.

— Te voy a limpiar.

Serena lo miró en silencio hasta que se hundió de nuevo en la cama plana cuando le dio sus brazos. — ¿Por qué los tipos no me arrastraron fuera de aquí?

— Sigues siendo una prisionera en su nave, dudo que les importe en que habitación permanezcas, siempre y cuando sepan dónde te encuentras.

Pareció liberar el pensamiento de su mente con facilidad cuando asintió con la cabeza. — Seguro que no me pueden llevar de nuevo a la sala de espera que me habían asegurado, saben que puedo salir otra vez.

— Es verdad. — mintió, no diciendo que no podían simplemente drogarla de nuevo. La aflojó abajo sobre sus rodillas al lado de la cama y vaciló. — Quítate la camisa.

La incertidumbre cruzó sus rasgos delicados. — ¿Por qué?

— Eres humana y propensa a la infección. Deseo limpiar tus heridas.

Todavía dudó, pero luego luchó para hacer lo que le había pedido, su cuerpo seguía luchando contra los efectos de la droga, lo que la hacía más lenta, y el sudor le corría en la frente antes de arreglárselas para moverse lo suficiente como para aliviar la camisa. El sujetador negro contrasto fuertemente en comparación con la piel muy pálida, cremosa y blanca. Darien trató de ocultar su interés en los montículos generosos y suaves de la carne apenas contenida dentro del material fino. Nunca había visto antes a una mujer con senos grandes.

— ¿Qué?

Se dio cuenta que había fallado en ocultar que su mirada se mantuviera extraviada cuando sus manos se levantaron a la taza de sus pechos en un triste intento de protegerlos de su punto de vista. Él miraba con fascinación como florecía en sus mejillas el color rosa a partir de una mirada. Se acercó, intrigado por su demostración de modestia.

— No entiendo tu pregunta. — Dejo el equipo en la cama, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña lata de aerosol de espuma. Levantó con la mano una toalla de tela.

— Estabas mirando mis tetas.

— No había visto ese tamaño de antes. — No le importo cómo se tomara esa declaración.

—Pensé que habías dicho que tenías que dormir con mujeres—frunció el ceño— ¿Mentiste?

— No, nunca me acosté con un ser humano, me vi obligado a tener contacto sexual con ellas. — Hizo una pausa para controlar la ira que los recuerdos le hicieron sentir. — Los seres humanos nunca se quitaron sus camisetas durante las sesiones. — Desplazado su mirada a los suaves montículos en forma de copa, sus manos pequeñas apenas escondían la carne de aspecto blanda, aún fascinado por la vista. — Las mujeres Cyborg son más musculosas y sus tejidos contienen menos grasa.

— Una descripción agradable de usar. — Ella rodó sus ojos. — No quiero ni oír lo que tienes que decir acerca de mi barriga. Si sus mujeres se construyen de la manera que están, son todo músculos, ¿verdad?

Bajó la atención a la cintura y se dio cuenta de su mano se movía por su propia cuenta, coloco la palma en la parte superior de su estómago al descubierto, entre el ombligo y la cintura de sus pantalones. Sus dedos suavemente excavaron en la piel suave para descubrir un tipo de flexibilidad que nunca había tocado antes. Le gustaba la sensación.

— Oye. — su dedos se curvaron alrededor de su muñeca en un débil intento de desalojar su control. — Eso hace cosquillas.

Ella se rió.

Darien alzó la cabeza boca abierto. Ella le sonrió. La transformación de sus facciones hizo algo extraño en él, una emoción desconocida le golpeó y le apartó la mano rápidamente. Al liberar la mano para agarrarle la muñeca le dejo el sujetador a la vista, Saboreaba la vista.

— Me disculpo, que no era mi intención.

— Sé que podría perder unas cuantas libras.

Se negó a admitir que ella parecía atractiva para él, lo que lo paralizó durante largos segundos mientras se evaluaba el sentimiento.

Arrastró aire en sus pulmones, por primera vez se dio cuenta de su aroma femenino y lo encontró extrañamente agradable. Peor aún, su cuerpo respondió cuando su polla se puso rígida.

— Esto no puede estar pasando.

— ¿Qué? — Su sonrisa se desvaneció y lo miró con curiosidad.

— Nada. — Hizo caso omiso de su respuesta física y se inclinó sobre ella para atraer más de su olor, identificó una mezcla de vainilla y duraznos que se mezclaba con su química natural. — Sólo relájate mientras te lavo la sangre.

— Está bien, gracias. — Ella le dio otra sonrisa vacilante. —Aprecio esto.

Era muy poco probable que lo agradecieras, si te desnudo para ver si tus muslos son de textura suave, como tu estómago. Ese pensamiento le hizo cerrar los ojos por un pocos latidos del corazón mientras soportaba mas el endurecimiento de su polla, hasta que se incrusto implacable en la costura del cierre frontal de sus pantalones.

La ira de inmediato salió a la superficie cuando abrió los ojos.

— No hagas eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Sonreír conmigo.

La boca de Serena se separo, pero se desvaneció la sonrisa. —¿Estás bien? Tu cara se ve un poco más oscura de lo normal.

— Es la ira.

— ¿Qué hice para esa mierda? ¿Tratar de aclarar la situación de que yo este medio desnuda? Estoy tratando de no sentirme realmente incómoda y si fueras un tipo normal estaría con un poco de miedo.

— ¿Tipo normal? Explícame ese contexto.

— Tú sabe, un tipo humano. Sé que no estás interesado en mí como mujer, sobre todo porque has hecho ningún secreto que nos detestas. Si pensara que tienes apetitos sexuales dirigidos a las mujeres como yo, bueno, esto sería una situación difícil de verdad.

Él se aseguró de mantener oculta su parte inferior del cuerpo para estar seguro de que ella no se diera cuenta del estado de su muy estimulada erección. — Entiendo.

Darien tuvo un cuidado especial de ser amable cuando limpiaba su hombro para quitar la sangre seca y examinar los arañazos en busca de signos de infección. La ira surgió de nuevo a la vista de las marcas que estropeaban su delicada piel. Lamentó la muerte rápida trabajador portuario. Ahora su preferencia hubiera sido hacerle sufrir en primer lugar.

— ¿Qué tan grave es? Duele un poco.

— Es mínima, se curaran en una semana. No veo ningún signo de infección, pero voy a obtener un kit de medicina para estar seguro. ¿Eres alérgica a los antibióticos?

— No, por lo menos que yo sepa.

La alarma apareció en de él cuando se acercó más hasta que su rostro se cernió sobre ella. — ¿No estás segura de los medicamentos que pueden tener efectos adversos?

— Nunca los he tenido, soy un Grunt, ¿recuerdas? El gobierno no proporciona medicamentos para nosotros. Nos permiten trabajar en la mayor parte de la ciudad, pero eso no eleva mi estatus. Sólo nos permiten movernos a los que somos capaces de llegar al trabajo más fácil. También odian reemplazarnos, dado que las tasas de homicidio son altos en los barrios pobres, nos ponen a vivir en el borde exterior de las zonas seguras.

La lista de enfermedades e infecciones que podrían haberle quitado la vida se desplazo a través de sus pensamientos, eso lo enojó. No era una mujer grande o demasiado fuerte, en realidad parecía un poco débil para él y ella era más suave, su cuerpo redondeado significaba que no tenía una rutina de ejercicios saludables para obtener una durabilidad física incrementada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a Saturno?

— Encontrar a mi hermano, que él me dé la mitad del dinero, y voy a empezar de nuevo, estoy segura que no puede regresar a la Tierra. Por ahora ya han descubierto que te ayude a escapar y han emitido una alerta para mí.

— ¿No van a enviar a alguien después si vives en Saturno?

— Tal vez, pero no escanean a la gente tanto allí. Si vivo bajo el radar puedo sobrevivir.

Rápidamente calculo sus probabilidades de evitar la detección. —¿Por qué no ir más lejos de la Tierra? Las probabilidades son mayores.

— Soy una mujer sola.

— No entiendo.

— No sabes mucho acerca de lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? Probablemente no. — respondió su propia pregunta con rapidez. — Los traficantes de esclavos agarran las mujeres desprotegidas y las venden a los prostíbulos del espacio. Eso, si tengo suerte.

— ¿Disfrutarías de ese estilo de vida? — Todo lo que había aprendido acerca de ella le hizo dudar.

— Por supuesto que no. — Lo miró. — Aprendes el sarcasmo, es sólo la alternativa si terminara capturada por los piratas del espacio. — el miedo grabado su rostro. — ¿Sabes lo que son?

— Sí. Hemos llegado a tratar con los seres humanos mutados que viven en el espacio profundo, transmiten enfermedades, son propensos a la locura extrema, y por lo general tratan de criar cualquier hembra capturada. Nuestros informes indican que no tienen una alta tasa de éxito, las hembras suelen morir muy rápidamente.

— Exactamente, también he oído que a veces son caníbales y no es mi idea de una fiesta divertida, teniendo en cuenta que estoy gorda.

Estoy bastante segura de que estaría en el lado equivocado de la mesa cuando llegara el momento de pasar a las horquillas. — Su mirada se desplaza a su pecho. — ¿Ya terminaste? Me gustaría ponerme la camisa de nuevo.

No tenía ninguna razón lógica para detenerla, pero negó con la cabeza de todos modos. — He pedido al capitán que te traiga una muda de ropa, las tuyas están dañadas.

— ¿Quieres dar marcha atrás, entonces? Si estar más cerca, vas a estar por encima de mí.

Una imagen apareció en su mente haciendo exactamente eso, su pene tembló y sus bolas se apretaron hasta que sufrió un dolor sordo, en voz baja maldijo su reacción tan fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La expresión inocente en su cara le atrajo aún más, por alguna razón, ella confiaba en él. No tenía sentido, como mujer, ella debía ser consciente de que ningún hombre podría ser honorable con la mitad de su ropa eliminada.

— ¿Estás atascado? ¿Tus rodillas están dormidas? El piso es bastante implacable, las tengo por estrellarlas contra él cuando me desplome en el pasillo y me dolió de verdad. Si no me hubieras recogido dudo que hubiera podido soportarlas por mi propia cuenta de inmediato.

Retrocedió un poco, mientras su mirada viajó a su pantalón. —Déjame ver los daños.

Sus manos tomaron la cintura, pero en vez de desatar sus pantalones, se los agarró con fuerza. — Eso está bien. Estoy segura de que están bien.

— Las heridas no tratadas pueden causar una infección. — Dejó caer el tejido y la empujó con facilidad las manos fuera del camino. —Relájate y no pelees conmigo.

— Realmente no creo que esté herida. — Trató de apartar sus manos pero hizo caso omiso de su débil intento, su estado debilitado aún está presente.

Darien sacudió sus pantalones abiertos y tiró hacia abajo, no podía aguantar mucho más una pelea con su respuesta lenta. Fácilmente se deslizaron hasta los tobillos y tiró de sus botas para eliminar totalmente los pantalones, también le quitó los calcetines. Su mirada se detuvo en el pequeño pedazo de bragas rojas ocultando su sexo.

— Eso no es las rodillas. — Le tomó las manos entre los muslos, que cubrían el material sedoso. — ¿Es necesario actualizar tu programa que abarca la anatomía humana?

— No hay nada malo en mi memoria, la Cyborg y la anatomía humana es la misma. — Trató de no comerse con los ojos sus pechos mientras se tensa el escaso material negro, pero la curva increíblemente tentadora de su pulpa cremosa presionando hacia afuera desde el artículo apretado, pequeña de ropa, lo llamó. Apenas recordaba que tenía que examinar sus rodillas, pero a medida su la atención bajó por el vientre hasta los muslos pálidos, sus rodillas eran lo último que quería estudiar. — Voy a buscar una lesión.

Puso sus manos en la parte superior de sus muslos, eran tan suave y flexible, ya que apareció tal vez incluso más, y las siguió hasta las rodillas. Un ligero enrojecimiento marcadas en ellas.

— Puedes tener algunos moretones, dóblalas para arriba.

Serena trató de recordar respirar, las manos del cyborg eran cálidas y suaves, más una caricia que un toque. Si fuera humano juraría que lo hacía a propósito, pero había sido muy claro que él no tenía ningún interés en ella como una mujer.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Él frunció el ceño y sus ojos marrones parecían más oscuros de lo normal. — Dobla las rodillas para arriba. Dime si te duele.

Ordenó a su corazón acelerado a calmarse, él sólo quería asegurarse de que no se había roto nada, no era gran cosa. Él está actuando similar a un médico, probablemente, la formación se le ha dado, y soy la única que toma esto como algo sexual. Reiteró ese pensamiento dentro de su cabeza antes de que siguiera sus instrucciones para dibujar las piernas hacia arriba y sacó los talones cerca de su culo.

— No hay dolor, pero creo que tienes razón.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Su atención parecía clavada en sus piernas otra vez.

— La aparición de moretones, se sienten un poco sensibles. Hizo un ruido suave.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Levantó la mirada hacia ella y su expresión parecía muy tenso. —¿Tienes curiosidad?

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Si estoy herido?

El distintivo gruñó y la ira cruzó por su rostro hermoso. — No, tengo curiosidad, y mientras estoy tratando de ignorarlo, ya no quiero hacerlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sus manos las había separado cuando se había reposicionado sus piernas, pero él la cogió suavemente de nuevo, esta vez para envolverlas alrededor de la curva de sus rodillas. Para su sorpresa, él separó sus piernas, sus pies se separaron también, hasta que la dejó abierta en el catre. Se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su torso cubrió un tramo plano sobre el colchón antes del alzamiento de la pierna. Una mano de ella se deslizó lejos para cubrir sus bragas.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron cuando el calor registrada en su palma cuando le tomó el sexo, había una gran mano que cubría no sólo el coño, sino también la parte de su bajo estómago. Sus miradas se encontraron con el ceño fruncido en definitiva.

— No te haré daño.

Estaba paralizada por el asombro, ni siquiera para respirar.

Cuando se inspiro el aire a sus pulmones hambrientos, gritó en voz alta. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué piensas? — La palma de su mano se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba y luego de nuevo se froto contra su clítoris. — ¿Que se adjunta a esta prenda?

Su cerebro se congeló, dejándola incapaz de pensar mientras le frotaba de nuevo pero esta vez la yema del pulgar se deslizó por el lado de la fina tela para localizar el pequeño brote de nervios para masajearlo en círculos apretados y duros. El choque se transformo en placer.

— Respóndeme. — exigió con voz ronca.

No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros, pero se encontró con su voz de nuevo y con la capacidad de moverse, trató de mover la pierna, pero se aferró de su control manteniéndola inmóvil. Las drogas habían trabajado un poco fuera de su sistema, pero al caminar a pie a sus aposentos la había dejado muy débil.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Hizo la pregunta en voz baja.

— Me salvaste la vida y me dijiste que debía ponerme de rodillas para mostrar mi gratitud. Lo he considerado y he decidido que es una buena manera de pagarte.

Su pulgar dejo su clítoris para agarrarse a la mitad de sus bragas, arranco el material con la ayuda de un remolcador de la empresa.

Serena escucho el sonido en el aire al mismo tiempo que toco su coño expuesto, se sacudió, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de otra manera, echó a un lado las bragas dañada, y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para bajarla.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sus dedos muy calientes la abrieron, lengua húmeda, bromeó fuerte sobre su clítoris. Serena quedó sin aliento y echó atrás la cabeza, se agarró frenéticamente a cualquier cosa con tal de aferrarse a algo. Sus dedos hurgaron en su muslo que había puesto doblado y terminó con un puñado de su pelo sedoso.

Darien no tuvo piedad mientras él chasqueó su lengua contra su clítoris rápidamente, provocando el éxtasis en bruto, se difundió rápidamente por ella, casi dolorosa como un rayo directamente a su cerebro. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus caderas se arquearon más cerca de su boca talentosa. Arrancó gemidos de su garganta.

El clímax se estrelló con fuerza y rapidez, cediendo su cuerpo, y le sacudió la esencia de su alma. Él no aflojo, simplemente siguió su tormento, hasta que se sacudió violentamente. Oyó pedir a alguien y se dio cuenta que la voz entrecortada le pertenecía.

Darien puso su boca a distancia y todo el cuerpo de Serena se relajó. El colchón se hundió y se dio cuenta de sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que los abrió a tiempo para ver Darien subir por su cuerpo. Una de sus manos estaba puesta cerca de la cabeza para sostener su peso, mientras los alcanzaba llegó entre ellos.

No podía hablar, no estaba seguro de qué decir, y su cuerpo temblaba aún por lo mucho que había llegado, sabía que tenía que sentirse avergonzada de lo rápido que él le había bajado, pero el cyborg sabía exactamente cómo la manera de su lengua la haría explotar en una muestra de fuegos artificiales explosivos dentro de su cuerpo.

Su mirada se fundió con ella cuando bajó lentamente su cuerpo encima de ella, su peso la apretó contra el colchón suave pero no lo suficiente para aplastarla. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero ella no le dijo que se detuviera, no estaba segura de si realmente lo quería, pero su cuerpo le dolía casi saciado por más. Lo consiguió cuando la gruesa punta, la corona dura de su polla le dio un codazo en contra de sus labios empapados, se separaron, y poco a poco presiono contra la apertura de su coño. Sus manos se elevaron para agarrarse a sus hombros cuando presionaba dentro de ella.

Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos y lo acepto cuando alivió más profundo su canal, el placer la hizo dar gemidos guturales otra vez y sus caderas se inclinaron para aceptarlo más fácilmente. Darien gimió suavemente y sus ojos llenos de pasión se redujeron cuando ella lo miró con asombro.

Sabía que con convicción, en ese momento, que nadie la había hecho sentir jamás tan bien antes y había estado segura una vez que Neflyte siempre seguirá siendo el mejor amante que había tenido. Se había equivocado, admitió en silencio, Darien se echo hacia atrás, casi se retiró totalmente de su cuerpo, y luego suavemente entró en ella otra vez, profundizando, extendiendo y despertando terminaciones nerviosas que enviaban maravillosos raptos directamente a su cerebro.

— Increíble. — gimió, empujando lentamente dentro y fuera de ella.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, las rodillas más dobladas, las piernas envueltas alrededor de la parte superior hasta que sus pantorrillas estuvieron cerradas sobre su culo firme. Se hundió en lo más profunda y disminuyó aún más hasta que sus cuerpos se frotaron contra el otro de una manera deliciosa que le hacía jadear y arañar la piel de sus hombros con las uñas. Sus caderas se resistieron a su cargo para instarle.

— ¡Más rápido... por favor.

Suplicó.

Darien gimió y le acarició el rostro a un lado, su boca rozó la garganta cuando ella volvió la cara para darle lo que quería, enterró los dientes en la parte superior de su hombro, con muescas de su deseo, y luego sus fuertes caderas martillaron rápido y duro.

— Oh Dios. — jadeó. — ¡Sí!

El placer se construyo en un frenesí de necesidad y Serena gritó mientras se acercaba de nuevo, esta vez más mejor que el anterior, Darien echó atrás la cabeza para gritar cuando encontró su propia liberación. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe cuando el calor caliente inundó su interior, en realidad podía sentir el pulso del espeso eje en contra de sus temblorosas paredes de la vagina cuando llegó.

Se desplomó descansando su rostro junto al suyo, pero mantuvo el peso suficiente, acoplado con los codos para que todavía fuera capaz de extraer aire a sus pulmones. El sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban y su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas al lado de su garganta, la humedad de sus besos y mordiscos amorosos.

Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y aseguró sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de su cintura para retenerlo en su contra en caso de que él tratara de retirarse de su cuerpo. Ella no quería romper su relación. Al menos no todavía.

— ¿Estás bien? — Dijo la voz del cyborg un poco brusco.

— Sí.

— Eres tan pequeña y frágil, debo estarte asfixiando.

— Estoy bien. — Dudó un segundo y luego abrió la boca, puso un beso en la garganta, utilizando la lengua, su sabor le gusto, pero se detuvo cuando se tensó de repente. — ¿Qué? ¿No te puedo besar?

Darien levantó la cabeza y su mirada oscura la estudio. — ¿Quieres darme un beso?

La mirada aturdida en sus rasgos la hizo sonreír. — ¿Los cyborgs no hacen eso?

— No, por lo menos no en mi experiencia.

— ¿No tienen relaciones sexuales? Quiero decir, eres realmente bueno en eso.

— Puedo tener relaciones sexuales con regularidad.

La poca información arrojo una bola de infelicidad de miseria dentro de su intestino. No le gustaba la idea de él con otra persona, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir celos. Él no era el suyo, no estaban en una relación, pero seguía estando el monstruo verde.

— Oh.

— No beso a mi pareja sexual.

— Me besaste en el cuello.

— Te estimule una zona erógena para llegar al orgasmo ya que no podía llegar a los demás en esta posición.

— Se sintió como un beso para mí.

Arqueo una ceja. — No me opongo si quieres darme un beso.

Sacó los brazos hacia abajo y tomó su hermoso rostro. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realmente diste un beso en la boca a alguien?

Un gesto lento curvo su boca generosa. — Nunca.

Atónita, Serena no podía formar palabras.

— Me negué a permitir que los seres humanos me dieran un beso en los actos sexuales y los cyborgs mujeres nunca han pedido que lo haga cuando se organizan reuniones.

— ¿Las reuniones? — Estaba muy sorprendida por su afirmación de que nunca había sido besado.

— No soy un miembro de una unidad familiar, estoy esterilizado y como miembro del consejo de alto rango no estoy para unirme a un puesto que no tendría sentido. No puedo donar a la reserva de genes de mi raza y la única ventaja de contratar a una mujer sería el acceso a su cuerpo. Si tengo una necesidad de contacto físico con una, hay un montón de ellas dispuestas a intercambiar relaciones sexuales a cambio de favores que mi posición me permite dar.

Serena trató de dar sentido a sus palabras. — ¿No se puede tener hijos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

— Afirmativo, desde que se me utilizó para tener relaciones sexuales después de haber estado haciéndolo se hizo imposible para mi cuerpo fecundar a la hembra después de descubrir que tenía esa capacidad. No hay marcha atrás en lo que me hicieron.

— Y que sólo tienes relaciones sexuales con mujeres cyborgs que quieren que les hagas favores políticos?

Él frunció el ceño. — Estás anormalmente pálida.

— Suena tan frío. — Susurró, llena de tristeza. — Y ni siquiera darte un beso?

— No hay ninguna razón, se trata de la satisfacción sexual mutua sin apego emocional.

Sus manos le acariciaron la línea de la mandíbula y las mejillas. —¿Sabes cómo besar?

Dudó. — Creo que sí.

— Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Voy a darte un beso. Relájate y solo siente.

Serena levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no estaba segura de lo que hacía, su boca suavemente lo rozó, sus labios estaban sorprendentemente flexibles, suaves, y le toco a una parte cuando utilizo la lengua para burlarse de los de abajo. Entró en su boca, con el control absoluto del beso, y en un terreno seguro, ya que nunca había besado a alguien, e nunca lo había hecho antes.

Dentro su polla se agito y se endureció notablemente, se instó a ser más agresivo. Barrió la boca, su lengua áspera sobre la suya, y ella volvió la cabeza un poco para conseguir un mayor acceso. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus lenguas bailando juntas, fusionándose y acariciándose.

Darien gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas, poco a poco para que coincidir sus movimientos con el beso, Serena se quejó y sus manos se deslizaron por la garganta, el pecho, y se movieron alrededor de su cintura, para rastrillar las uñas en la espalda. Se dirigió fuerte y profundo, rompiendo el sello de sus labios cuando ambos gritaron de placer.

Fue Darien quien tomo posesión de su boca tan pronto como empezó a deslizarse en ella de nuevo y aceleró el ritmo de su balanceo en la unió de los cuerpos. Serena se aferró a él, lo besó con una desesperación que llevó su pasión más alta hasta que se separó de él para evitar morderle la lengua cuando otro el clímax rasgó a través de ella. Gritó segundos más tarde y entró en su interior.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Darien **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Darien, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo**** 5**

Darien despertó en primer lugar, sorprendido que se hubiera quedado dormido, obviamente había rodado sobre la estrecha cama en algún momento durante el ciclo de sueño ya que el cuerpo de Serena pasó sobre el para quedar debajo de ella. Su peso descansaba sobre el pecho y las caderas no le perturban tanto como la memoria inmediata de lo que habían hecho juntos.

Levantó la mano de la parte baja de la espalda y le tocó los labios, reviviendo los besos que habían compartido, se sentían un poco hinchados por él, pero de una manera que le daban ganas de sonreír.

Se flexiona la otra mano sólo para darse cuenta que tenía carne suave en su palma, alivió su posición en el culo. Serena murmuró algo en su pecho, su cabeza descansaba allí, de lado, la oreja pegada a su corazón, su cabello largo corría a través de sus costillas, atrapado entre ellas y su brazo.

El sexo nunca ha sido más explosivo, ya que había estado con la mujer que dormía encima de su cuerpo, la lógica celebraba pero no podía negar la verdad. Serena, un ser humano, le había hecho sentir más en una noche de lo que jamás había sentido en toda su existencia, una emoción desconocida salía a la superficie y no trato de suprimirla.

En su lugar, evaluó lo que podría ser, le sorprendió cuando llegó la respuesta y su cuerpo se tensó mientras todos los músculos se apretaron en señal de protesta.

Su brazo acunado envuelto protector alrededor de la espalda de Serena ya que no quería dejarla ir. Posesión y un impulso innegable a mantener su abrigo le hizo poner el otro brazo alrededor de ella para sostenerla con más fuerza. La determinación fue creciendo con cada respiración que tomó mientras le ordenó a su cuerpo a relajarse.

Las probabilidades de que estuviera dispuesta a permanecer con él, no estaban a su favor, quería vengarse de su engañoso hermano que había traicionado su confianza. El ser humano, Russell, no era de consecuencia, sino convencerla a no seguirlo a Saturno sería difícil. Él sólo podía tomarla y obligarla a permanecer a su lado hasta que su fascinación disminuyera, así acabaría con el propósito de averiguar por qué le afectaba tan profunda y extrañamente.

Su respiración cambió y levantó la cabeza, Darien encontró su mirada soñolienta y ella hizo algo extraño, le sonrió. Su pelo rubio se había convertido en una maraña mientras dormía, o tal vez podría haber ocurrido a partir de los encuentros sexuales que habían compartido. Todavía tenía el poder de hacer que él la quisiera a pesar de que no lucia lo mejor posible. La curva ascendente de su boca tenía a su polla reaccionando, se puso rígido cuando la sangre corrió a su ingle.

— Mañana.

Llegó con su mente para conectarse a la computadora de a bordo.

— En realidad es tarde. Nos dormimos durante diez horas.

Ella se rió y aplano sus manos en la parte superior de su pecho, con la parte de atrás de ellos para descansar su barbilla mientras estudiaba su cara. — Tuvimos una noche difícil. No es de extrañar que estuviéramos fuera durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

— No, admito que estoy sintiendo un poco de dolor muscular que no me di cuenta que tenía pero estoy con hambre en su mayoría.

La ira se disparo. — He pedido al capitán que trajera comida y ropa para ti. Nunca lo hizo.

— Creo que oí la puerta sonar, pero estábamos muy ocupados. —Le guiñó un ojo. — No eres una persona feliz en las mañanas, ¿verdad?

— No estoy satisfecho.

— Sólo de mal humor después. — Bajó la atención en el pecho. —Apuesto a que podría poner una sonrisa en su cara. — Movió las caderas un poco, lo que indica que ella quería que él la liberara de su cintura.

Darien vaciló y desenrollo sus brazos para colocarlos planos a los lados. No quería dejarla ir, pero simplemente no era lógico que la obligara a permanecer tumbada sobre su cuerpo, en vez de salir fuera, se deslizó por su cuerpo y sus rodillas se deslizaron por los lados de sus caderas en el interior de sus muslos. Él las extendió para darle cabida hasta que se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas. Bajó la vista con interés para ver lo qué haría.

— No se pueden cambiar mis emociones.

— Wow — ignoró su comentario. — Eres impresionante, Darien.

Señaló a sus brazos y los cruzó detrás de la cabeza para mejorar su visión de ella. Serena parecía fascinada con su pene erecto, su mano se levantó para envolverla alrededor de la base de su eje. Se puso tenso al instante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Explorándote. — Se mordió el labio inferior y luego lo puso en libertad de los dientes para deslizar la lengua por ambos, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa de nuevo. — Eres grande por todas partes, puedo dar vuelta tu actitud de mal humor a una mejor.

— Eso es, no se hace sólo.

Se movió rápidamente y disparo para agarrarla, pero cuando su boca se cerró sobre la punta de su polla, las manos se congelaron a centímetros de hacer contacto con su golpe de distancia. Había pensado por un instante que ella podría estar atacándolo, su boca estaba caliente y húmeda, encerrada en la punta de su sexo palpitante. La sensación de su lengua haciendo círculos para trazar el borde de la corona le hizo gemir, lo aspiro, tomando más y cerró la mano en la cadera para que no golpeara contra su boca y la fuerza de su verga muy profundo. Todos los pensamientos los dejó mientras que él apenas disfrutó de las vibraciones que ella creó cuando comenzó a levantar lentamente y baja la cabeza y volver la cara a distintos ángulos. No trató de bloquear el placer u obtener el control de la misma. En su lugar, la miraba, se volvió más excitado, y le advirtió antes de venirse.

Él esperaba su liberación, se movía más rápido, acelerando la fricción deliciosa del sello húmedo y apretada de su boca, caliente, maravillosa creación. Darien echó hacia atrás la cabeza, apretando los cojones hasta que casi dolerles, y luego empezó a masturbarse en su semen, mientras que se vaciaba en su garganta acogedora. Lo tragó, haciéndolo gritar más con cada succión, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, se había hecho demasiado intenso. Sus dedos se enredan en su pelo tirando de él, tratando de no hacerle daño.

Serena le soltó y la oyó reír antes de que se subiera a su cuerpo, alivio la posición en el pelo, se retiró, y se desplomó en la parte superior de su pecho una vez más, cuidando de que su pene duro todavía quedara atrapado entre sus cuerpos cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su parte inferior del estómago. Podía sentir lo mojado que se había puesto su sexo al frotarlo contra su piel.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrar su rostro cernido sobre él y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro atractivo. Se lamió los labios antes de hablar. — Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Buenos días.

Él les dio la vuelta con cuidado de no aplastar su pierna en el lado de la cadera, y la sujetó a su cargo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa un segundo antes de que él entrara en su coño acogedor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los dedos como garras en sus bíceps, y la posesión pura se apoderó de él cuando se enterró en ella tan profundamente como pudo. Se quedó inmóvil allí, continuaba recluidos, disfrutando de lo caliente y apretado y mojado que era para él.

Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sus talones los metió en el culo, le devolvió la mirada. — Acaba de llegar. ¿Cómo puedes.

— No soy un varón. — le informó. — Puedo follar durante horas.

— Me vas a matar si lo haces. — Sonrió para suavizar la gravedad de sus palabras. — Pero estoy segura que te lo agradecería si lo mueves lo suficiente como para que me sienta muy bien.

Poco a poco, se movió hacia atrás, casi en su totalidad a la izquierda de la suave vaina maravillosa de su coño y luego se condujo a casa, al fondo, lo que la hizo gritar de placer. Sus piernas le apretaron fuertemente para mantenerlo en su contra y preparaban sus rodillas en la cama suave, abrió sus muslos más amplios cuando se levantó un poco hasta que se obligó a levantar el culo del colchón. Él comenzó a golpear constante y rápidamente, mientras que se ajustó el ángulo de su polla con los sonidos que ella hizo, diciéndole lo que le causaba el mayor placer.

Los músculos de sus paredes vaginales se apretaron aún más hasta que casi se pelearon para entrar y salir de ella, vio su rostro tenso, sus ojos se abrieron, y luego abrió la boca cuando ella gritó su nombre. Gruñó, satisfecho de que sabía, sin duda, que había hecho su clímax, y aflojó los dientes. Él había estado luchando contra su propia liberación para asegurarse de que ella llegara primero, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, condujo aún más rápido, y su sexo lo apretó con convulsiones y le ordeño en el olvido sexual. El clímax lo cegó, estalló dentro de su cerebro y no supo nada durante largos segundos hasta que la bruma paso.

— No puedo respirar— exclamó Serena en voz baja, con las manos presionando sus hombros.

Movió su peso lo suficiente como para dejar de aplastarla. — Lo siento. — Le horrorizaba que había perdido totalmente el control sobre su cuerpo y que había colapsado por completo en la parte superior de ella en una masa marchita.

Se quedó sin aliento y luego lo sorprendió otra vez cuando se echó a reír.

— Estoy bien, eres realmente muy grande. — Sus manos ahuecadas su rostro. — No es necesario afeitarse, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza, más que un poco confundido. — No puedo seguir tu lógica.

— ¿Mi lógica?

— Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, casi te asfixio, y de la nada, ¿me preguntas sobre el pelo facial?

Ella se rió — Fue un gran sexo, lo tomo como un cumplido que casi se cayó en coma después de lo enojados que estabas, y me di cuenta de que no tienes barba en tu cara. ¿Que no puedes entender?

Serena trató de no reírse, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan lindo con esa mirada desconcertada en su cara. Ayer había estado segura de que ganó el premio al mayor idiota que había conocido, pero una noche con él, compartiendo su cama, le había mostrado una cara completamente nueva de Darien. Una sexy, muy caliente que le había enviado su libido a toda marcha, dejado su cuerpo cantando sus alabanzas, sino también un poco dolorido de toda la actividad física. Nunca había dormido con un hombre que no había estado totalmente involucrada en una relación a largo plazo, pero no sufrió ningún remordimiento. La sensación de tenerlo todavía conectado a ella por sus cuerpos unidos le dio una extraña sensación de rectitud que debía darle inestabilidad, pero no lo hizo por alguna razón. Los dos estaban en sus cabezas. Obviamente, ninguno de ellos había previsto que iban a terminar en la cama, y que la hizo sentir aún más conectado a él en un nivel emocional.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— No. — No podía limpiar la sonrisa. — No estoy, pero ¿no te parece divertido?

— No.

Ella estudió su rostro y vio la ira comenzaba a oscurecer sus hermosos ojos. — Lo que acabamos de compartir es sexy y acabas de llamarlas que las relaciones sexuales. Eso suena muy frío. ¿No ves que la ironía en eso?

Él parpadeó un par de veces. — No.

Ella vio la verdad en su mirada sincera. — Me confundes demasiado. — admitió. — Puedes ser un tipo computadora, pero cuando te toco, eres lo contrario.

— No entiendo.

— Ahora mismo me estás recordando uno de los equipos que tienen contacto, cuando me estas tocando, aunque... — Ella decidió ser más contundente. — Cuando tienes relaciones sexuales conmigo, eres realmente apasionado y vivo. ¿Entiendes?

— Eso lo entiendo, nos conectamos mejor durante las relaciones sexuales que en un nivel de conversación.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarlo de esa manera?

— La relación sexual?

— Sí, suena tan cínica y lo que hicimos juntos fue todo lo contrario.

— ¿Prefiere el término follar? — En realidad arqueó una ceja y sus ojos brillaron con la diversión.

— Me gusta esa palabra mejor.

— Asumí que esa palabra sería insultar a tu sensibilidad femenina.

— ¿Otra cosa con que ellos te programaron?

Darien respiró hondo. — No soy un ordenador, ni tengo los chips que funcionan como el cerebro. He instalado los chips y los implantes en el cerebro orgánico que me ayudan a controlar ciertas funciones físicas, pero estoy completamente consciente.

— Hablas como lo hacen las computadoras a veces. — Ella no quería insultarlo. — Me alegro de que no estar haciéndolo con un Androide.

— Soy un cyborg. — Tensó los músculos con ira.

— No estoy segura en realidad lo que eso significa o cuáles son las diferencias. No me refiero a mearte o insultarte, lo que estás, obviamente como un infierno. — Movió las caderas, notando que su pene se había suavizado un poco dentro de ella, y dejó de moverse para evitar el desplazamiento de él. Quería quedarse como estaban y temía que emocionalmente se retirara de ella si lo hacía físicamente. — Habla conmigo.

— Soy un laboratorio de ingeniería estupendo con genes empalmados y tecnología de la clonación. Tengo chips implantados en las secciones de mi cerebro que me permiten apagar las señales de un cerebro normal envía. — Hizo una pausa. — Tengo algunos órganos artificiales y la tecnología cibernética reemplaza las piezas dañadas o defectuosas de mi cuerpo.

Serena intentó no mostrar cómo sus palabras le afectaron. ¿Qué infierno había sido para Darien y la gente creada como él? Sonaba terrible y horrible, le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Así que eres parte humana y parte robótica?

Dudó. — Nosotros no nos consideramos humanos a pesar de que hemos sido creados a partir del ADN humano. Nuestro ADN ha mutado, mejorado, unidos en lo que los científicos nos han querido y luego fueron cultivadas con la tecnología de clonación en depósitos. Detesto estar frente a un androide, nuestros cuerpos son en su mayoría compuesta por materiales orgánicos con mejoras cibernéticas. — Bajó su cara hasta que sus narices se tocaron. — ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

— Sí, definitivamente no eres un ordenador o un androide. —Relajo su cuerpo de nuevo sobre ella, haciéndola consciente de lo mucho que se había tensado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— Exactamente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué hablas de la manera que lo haces?

— ¿Por qué tu carrera y la de los demás depende únicamente de la tecnología para mejorar sus vidas?

— Los ordenadores son más inteligentes que las personas.

De repente, sonrió. — Mi carrera aspira a ser mejor que la humanidad.

Lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. — Creo que lo entiendo, pero no es tan malo ser más emocional.

— No lo sé. — Se puso serio. — Rara vez me dejo experimentar la emoción.

— Deberías, me gustas más cuando dejas de pensar y dejas que tu cuerpo se haga cargo. Algo cruzó por su rostro, pero luego se fue antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que había sentido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Puedes ser un frío cabrón cuando quieres serlo, no me gustaste mucho ayer por la noche.

— Sin embargo, todavía perdiste tu oportunidad de escapar de este transporte, por tratar de rescatarme, explícame por qué lo hiciste, no puedo hacer sentido de ella. Es que no es lógico por qué te gustaría hacer eso por mí.

Su sentido del humor golpeo. — Creo que tengo una debilidad por los imbéciles.

Se retiró de su cuerpo, bajó unos centímetros, pero la mantuvo atrapada bajo él. — Quiero la verdadera razón.

— No estoy segura pero eres un tipo que me gusta por alguna extraña razón. Por no hablar de que me salvaste de ser violada, no tenías que hacer eso. Me dio la esperanza que tenía cualidades que te redimen y que justificaba en la creencia.

Darien estudió su rostro. — Tenemos cosas en común.

— Hay demasiadas, por supuesto, tenemos un montón de cosas que son polos opuestos.

— Los polos opuestos se atraen.

Su respuesta la sorprendió y le sonrió. — He oído eso antes, pero nunca lo creí hasta ahora.

De pronto miró hacia la puerta. — El capitán está por venir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Darien aplano las palmas de sus manos sobre la cama y empujó hasta que se bajó de la cama y se inclinó para ponerse los pantalones.

— Me he estado conectando a la computadora de a bordo desde que nos despertamos. Estamos a menos de una hora de atracar con la nave contratada por mi pueblo para que me recogiera y me llevara a casa. —Volvió la cabeza, la mirada oscura de fijo en ella.—Ponte la camisa.

Aceptó la que le había llevado la noche anterior, la metió en la cabeza y se puso de pie en la puerta, Darien se cerró los pantalones y descalzo fue hacia la puerta. Apoyó las manos en el marco, utilizando su cuerpo para bloquearla cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Te he traído la ropa para la mujer y la comida. Traté de entregarla antes pero no me respondió. El Capitán Varel intentó entrar en la habitación pero

Darien no se movió.

— Gracias, sólo puede entregarlos. No hay ninguna razón para que usted pueda entrar en mi habitación. Soltó el marco para poner las manos.

— Está bien, aquí. En nuestro muelle con un servicio de transporte en sesenta y ocho minutos. Esté listo para abandonar la nave.

— Vamos a estar.

Serena no se perdió el "nosotros". Su corazón se había acelerado dentro de su pecho, mientras esperaba del capitán la protesta, pero no fue así. Acababa de poner en la mano de Darien un atado de ropa doblada y una bandeja de comida. Darien aseguro la puerta cerrándola firmemente. Se volvió, con una expresión sombría.

— Vamos a comer, usa la unidad de limpieza, y prepárate para la transferencia.

— ¿Ellos van a permitir que me vaya contigo? — No creía eso. —¿Qué pasa con Gerald?

— Convencí al capitán para que no te entregará a la persona que te compro.

— ¿Cómo? — Inquietud se levantó en su interior. — ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cuando lo hiciste?

Hizo caso omiso de sus preguntas cuando cruzó la habitación para sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Dejó caer la ropa en el final de la misma y se volvió un poco más para colocar la bandeja sobre sus muslos. — ¿Quién es el hombre que intentó comprarte a tu hermano?

Lo miró a los ojos oscuros y vio ira allí. — Cuando era más joven solía salir con él, éramos amantes.

Definitivamente la ira. El puño del cyborg apretó bastante la bandeja de metal difícil de hacer mella en él. El sonido del metal doblado le hizo detenerse. — ¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con este hombre?

— Estuvimos juntos durante unos años, pensé que volvería a casarse y tener hijos. Creía que lo amaba, pero entonces esta mujer rica se interesó por él. Tenía un trabajo que trataba con la clase alta, la formación en defensa propia. Ella quería casarse con él y él me dejó para irse a vivir en su mundo.

Ah, sí, la furia oscurecía sus ojos y el metal suficientemente abollado en la esquina donde se apoderó de toda la cosa hasta curvarla hacia abajo. Alargó la mano y tiró, tratando de tomar de él antes de que su desayuno cayera al suelo. Él la liberó y sus dos manos empuñadas sobre los muslos mientras la fulminó con la mirada.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo. — explicó, sorprendida de que él estuviera celoso. Estaba segura de que tenía que ser por qué estaba tan loco como para golpear algo. — Gerald empezó a husmearme de nuevo unos meses después de su matrimonio, queriendo llegar a un acuerdo para ser su amante.

— Esa es una compañera sexual que de un hombre obtiene además de poseer una pareja sexual primaria, ¿correcto?

— Sí. — Estableció la bandeja en el regazo, mirando de lejos a Darien. — El hijo de puta pensó iba a saltar con la oportunidad de estar con él después de haber arrancado mi corazón. — Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. — Como si alguna vez lo podría perdonar por dejarme y romperme el corazón. ¿Ves la palabra "estúpida" estampada en mi frente?

Darien levantó la vista. — No.

Serena se echó a reír. — Pregunta retórica.

— No hay perdón para los hombres que traicionan tu confianza y te abandonan.

— No, no lo hice, ¿Lo habrías perdonado?

La ira en sus ojos era siniestra. ¿Todavía lo amas?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Bien. — Dejó caer su mirada a la comida y tomó uno de los sándwiches apilados en un plato. — Me alegro de oír eso.

Serena sonrió pero no dijo nada, relleno de comida la boca en su lugar. Darien admitió estar contento, una emoción, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él se había dado cuenta. Comieron en silencio hasta que termino todo en la bandeja y no habló hasta que Darien estuvo de pie.

— Voy a usar la unidad de limpieza de primero. — Su mirada oscura se estableció en ella. — No vas a tratar de salir, ¿verdad?

— Ellos van a dejar que me vaya contigo, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Entonces no hay razón para tratar de salir de la nave sin ti.

— Bien, Voy apurarme.

— En el primer puerto necesito obtener transporte a Saturno. ¿Se puede pedir a tu gente cyborg que me deje en uno?

Sus rasgos se tensaron. — Vamos a hablar de eso en una fecha posterior.

— Quiero hablar de ello ahora. ¿Voy a estar segura con tu gente?

— No te harán daño, Serena, te doy mi palabra. No hay razón para alarmarse.

— Entonces vamos a tener que dejarme en algún lugar para que pueda encontrar el paso a Saturno?

Él cambió su postura y luego miró hacia la esquina. — Sí.

Serena lo vio desaparecer en la unidad de limpieza y lo oyó a su vez un minuto más tarde, suspiró mientras miraba la puerta cerrada que la separaba de Darien, admitió que le falta más que un poco cuando se despidieran. Confiaba en su palabra que se aseguraría de que bajara del transporte que iban a bordo y conseguiría llegar segura a un puerto.

Tenía un hermano que localizar, Russell pagaría por lo que le había hecho. En primer lugar le daría una patada en el culo y luego le haría renunciar a la mitad del dinero. Después se iba a ir por su cuenta ya que ella nunca confiaría en él. Estaría sola.

Una imagen de Darien brilló dentro de su cabeza, sus intensos ojos azules, lo empujó hacia atrás. Sería una locura tener en cuenta incluso tratar de seguirle la pista después de que se hiciera cargo del negocio. Ellos eran muy diferentes y él no la daría la bienvenida cuando se presentara en una fecha futura para continuar donde estaban a punto de dejarlo.

— Yo y mi atracción por los hombres que me hacen mal —murmuró. — Estúpida, Serena. Incluso no vayas allí. Es un cyborg y ni siquiera es como los seres humanos. — Su mirada se desvió a la cama desordenada, se sentó en ella e hizo una mueca. — Por lo menos fuera de la cama.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo****6**

El nerviosismo tenía a Serena tirando de la camisa de gran tamaño que llevaba por lo menos la vigésima vez. Odiaba no tener un arma, excepto el cuchillo escondido dentro de su bota, mientras estaba de pie junto a Darien. Nueve hombres los rodearon en el interior del compartimiento de carga del transbordador. El capitán Varel parecía sombrío cuando se acopló con el otro transbordador.

— Se quedará aquí. — El capitán asintió con la cabeza a sus hombres. — Estaré de vuelta cuando hayan pagado y pueden liberarlo entonces. — Las puertas se abrieron para permitir que se fuera al transporte con unos pocos de la tripulación.

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirarla. — Basta de inquietud, no hay ninguna razón para ello, no hay problemas con esta transferencia. Mi gente va a pagar y vamos abordar su transporte.

— No estoy inquieta. — Le dio una mirada inocente mientras está acostada, negándose a admitir su miedo a lo que le esperaba cuando entrara en contacto con más cyborgs o qué tan fuera de lugar que se sentiría. El tiempo parecía arrastrarse por ella hasta preguntarse porque tomaba tanto tiempo.

Darien apretó los dientes, un músculo saltó a lo largo de su mandíbula, y no parecía disfrutar de la espera, uno de los tripulantes de repente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El dinero había sido pagado.

Ambos enfrentaron las puertas cuando el sonido suave de la esclusa de aire llenó la habitación, el ruido recordó a Serena el de un globo desinflado, se abrió la tripulación que los cuidaba. El capitán Varel sonrió cuando regresó a la nave.

Darien le dio una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. — Gracias.

— No, gracias. — Varel parecía muy contento.

Serena siguió Darien al otro transbordador a través de una manga de acoplamiento estrecho. En el instante en que entró en la bodega de carga pequeña, el miedo se apoderó de ella mientras se abría a los cinco grandes cyborgs que llevaban todos trajes de cuero negro de su cuello a sus pies calzados con botas. Incluso las manos de algunos de los hombres estaban cubiertos con guantes de cuero negro. Un cyborg con el cabello negro azabache que caía sobre los hombros dio un paso adelante, sus ojos azules eran fríos y parecía francamente representativo cuando frunció el ceño a Darien.

— Concejal Darien. — Le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza. — Te ves bien.

Darien la alcanzó de nuevo y cogió el brazo de Serena para sacarla y ponerla muy suavemente contra su lado, y la mantuvo allí. —Deberías ocultar su decepción por mi supervivencia.

El cyborg con aspecto frío no lo negó. — Tenemos una cabina preparada para ti. Te estamos dando el camarote del capitán.

Darien vaciló. — ¿Andrew, estamos libres del peligro del Gobierno de la Tierra?

Andrew inclinó la cabeza. — Sí. — corta su mirada a Serena. — Y estamos cerrando con un alza por la compra de la mujer.

Serena se puso tensa, su mente tratando de digerir lo que había oído, pero Darien se dirigió hacia el otro cyborg a través de la bodega de carga, la llevo con él, tropezó, pero él siguió su camino con fuerza, pero la saco a través de la habitación hacia la puerta de servicio interior del transporte. Ella miró a su alrededor y vio a una mujer humana que estaba junto a un hombre alto, de aspecto feroz, un cyborg calvo que en su mayoría bloqueaba la vista de ella con su gran cuerpo. Nadie parecía particularmente feliz, uno de los cyborgs de repente se movió en su camino. Darien se detuvo.

— ¿Qué quiso decir sobre comprarme? — Serena ignoró al otro cyborg para mirar con sorpresa a Darien, lo tiró con fuerza del brazo para llamar su atención.

Darien no dio indicios de sus emociones. — Yo tenía que comprarte a los seres humanos para obtener tu liberación.

Se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, podría haberla dejado a merced de Neflyte o la tripulación del transbordador, pero él les había dado sus frutos en lugar de obtener su libertad. Le conmovió profundamente que él la había cuidado mucho. También hizo que las lágrimas de gratitud le pincharan los ojos. Realmente no era un hijo de puta después de todo, o un imbécil.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cuánto dinero te debo?

Darien vaciló, miró alrededor de la sala con más cuidado en lugar de mirarla. — ¿Qué nave es ésta? No lo reconozco.

Serena se acercó para tocar a Darien en su brazo. — Habla conmigo. ¿Cuánto te debo? "

Andrew respondió a Darien. — No es una de las nuestras, la tomamos prestada de la hembra humana que está allí. Su nombre es Rei y ella está involucrada con Diamante. — Movió la cabeza en dirección de la mujer con el cyborg calvo que miraba con miedo. — No queríamos traer a una de nuestras naves tan cerca de la Tierra en caso de que las identificaran como robadas. Lo último que necesitamos sería un encuentro con el Gobierno de la Tierra. Vamos a cambiar a la Estrella y el Rally, cuando estemos a salvo fuera de su alcance. A partir de ahí vamos a llevarte a casa donde el Consejo te espera. Se supone que debo enviarle tus saludos y sentimientos así con respecto a tu regreso a salvo.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. — Quiero ropa y una enlace seguro a la comunidad del Consejo.

— Bien. — Andrew se acercó a estudiarla, tanto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién es y qué es lo que quieres hacer con ella?

— Ella me pertenece. — Declaró Darien fríamente. — No es tu preocupación.

Una expresión de horror transformo las facciones del alto cyborg y que sin duda le lanzó una mirada llena de compasión y dijo en voz baja.

— Sé que odias los seres humanos y siempre estás buscando una forma de tormento, pero permítame que la dé a uno de los hombres en de tu lugar.

Un cyborg de pelo gris que les había bloqueado al salir de la bodega de carga de repente se le acercó, Serena no podía dejar de inspirar, su pelo parecía del mismo tono de gris como la gente mayor pero no parecía tener más de treinta años. Sus ojos eran de un azul pálido, casi blanco brillante, suficiente en ellos para hacer que se preguntara si estaba ciego, pero luego su mirada se cruzó con la de ella directamente.

— Dame la hembra humana a mí, concejal Darien. — entonces él lo miró. — He tenido bastante de su mierda para que me lo debas, incluso te la comprare.

Darien se tenso. — No, Sky.

Serena le soltó el brazo, cuando la tensión entre ellos irradiaba suficiente para sentir que se avecinaba una lucha. Los dos eran grandes cyborgs, fornidos, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero sus temores internos gritaron advertencias en ella.

— Maldita sea. — susurró Sky. — ¿Le hiciste algo mientras estabas en la Tierra? ¿Es eso? Es una mujer, no voy a permitir que la tortures y mates a la manera en que he visto que lo haces a algunos seres humanos masculinos que han llegado a tus manos viciosas, disfrutando golpearlos hasta la muerte, pero que me aspen si te veo hacer eso a una mujer, humana o no.

— Silencio —exigió Darien, con un tono helado. — Se lo merecían.

— Ella no. — Sky avanzo, pecho a pecho con Darien, alzando el volumen de su voz. — Eres un hijo de puta enfermo que se baja a matar humanos. Incluso les hiciste creer a algunos de ellos que eras su amigo antes de atacarlos. Tú eres el que exigió que todos los seres humanos no fueran nada más que una propiedad en nuestro planeta y que ha tratado de ordenar que todas las mujeres que se han unido a nosotros mueran. Lamento que hayas sobrevivido, si quieres saber la verdad, hubiera sido más feliz si hubieras muerto en la Tierra. No voy a esperar y ver como matas a esta mujer, has matado a tu último humano maldito. — Empujo duro a Darien. — Quiero la propiedad de ella y voy a luchar por ella.

Serena saltó fuera del camino cuando Darien golpeó duro en el amparo, el horror de lo que había oído le dio sentido que quisiera poseerla. Su mirada voló a Darien cuando se apartó de la pared, la ira girando en su rostro. El otro cyborg dijo que había matado a seres humanos después de aliarse con ellos, ese horror se hundió lentamente y cuando Darien la miró, no negó nada de eso, en su lugar, miró hacia otro lado antes de que él se lanzara a perseguir al otro cyborg.

Sus cuerpos se golpeaban, uno de ellos lanzó un gruñido, y luego bajaron al piso de carga. Los otros cyborgs se apresuraron a separar a los dos hombres de guerra, se las arreglaron para separarlos arrastrándolos lejos el uno del otro, pero no antes de que más golpes se intercambiaran entre Darien y Sky.

Su cerebro se sacudido de la angustia de saber que una vez más le habían mentido y había sido traicionada por un hombre en quien confiaba. Darien no era muy querido, incluso por su propio pueblo y, obviamente, la había calmado en la creencia de él usando sus habilidades sexuales. El dolor quemó caliente dentro de su pecho y las lágrimas casi la cegaron por la facilidad con que la había manipulado en la compra de toda la mierda que le había dicho. Odiaba a todos los seres humanos y planeaba matarla.

Uno de los cyborgs más cercano a ella lo aseguro con los brazos alrededor de Darien poniéndole sus brazos a los lados por detrás, y Serena vio el arma atado a la cadera, la agarró sorprendiéndolo cuando la encontró en su agarre, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su mano se sacudió cuando levantó el arma, no estaba segura a que a punto. Puso más espacio entre ella y todo el mundo dentro de la bodega de carga, tal y como se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Los cyborgs liberaron su dominio de Sky y Darien, pasando a sus propias armas. El terror amenazaba con darle un ataque al corazón cuando ella se quedó con cinco cyborgs apuntándola mortalmente tan rápido que no podía creer que eran capaces de moverse con tanta rapidez.

— Suelta el arma. — demando uno de ellos.

— Tírala — ordenó Andrew en voz baja, pero su propia arma apuntando a su cabeza. — Déjala abajo, humana. De lo contrario te vamos a matar.

— No disparen. — rugió Darien, girando alrededor de su rostro, ahora que no estaba contenido, entró directamente en frente de ella y le bloqueó el cuerpo de las armas destinadas a ella. — Si la matan, voy a matar al que dispare. — Su mirada se cruzó con la suya. — Serena, confía en mí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y la mano le temblaba más, donde se mantenía se dio cuenta que él se había movido y el único disparo claro que tenía podía matarlo porque su arma apuntaba directamente al centro de su pecho, trasladó el lugar de destino a su hombro, no podía matarlo, a pesar del mal que le había hecho, dañándola con sus mentiras. Sin embargo, matarlo para salir de este lío no le causa ningunas noches de insomnio. Al menos no demasiado.

Darien dio un paso más lento, sus manos se abrieron a su lado —Nunca te haría daño, ya lo sabes.

— No sé qué pensar. — admitió con voz temblorosa. — Por favor, no te acerques más, no quiero tener que hacerte daño.

— Sal del camino. — ordenó uno de los cyborgs a Darien. — No tenemos una clara oportunidad.

— Deja que le pegue un tiro. — instó a Sky. — Eso sí, no matarla, su hombro como objetivo para que sobreviva, sólo tiene miedo.

Darien no se movió, sus intensos ojos marrones seguían bloqueados en ella. — Serena, escúchame, los seres humanos que asesine eran cazadores de recompensas enviados después tras los cyborgs. Tenía que hacerme amigo de ellos para obtener información veraz de los mismos, querían encontrar el planeta en el que nos establecimos para conseguir un arreglo con el Gobierno de la Tierra, dándoles la posibilidad de enviar naves de guerra para que nos llevaran. Necesitaba que confiaran en mí para descubrir la información que habían aprendido hasta el momento de vendernos a la Tierra. Ellos no habrían tenido generosidad con nosotros por la oportunidad de recompensa por nuestras cabezas sin pensarlo dos veces. La liberación de ellos o permitirles vivir, no habría sido posible, habrían escapado a la primera oportunidad que les dieran y tenía que proteger a mi pueblo.

Su mano vaciló, realmente quería creerle, pero sabía que él podría ser un verdadero idiota. — Confiaba en mi hermano y mira lo que me hizo, no puedo confiar en ti, hay demasiado en juego si estoy equivocada.

— Ella es inteligente. — murmuró Sky lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara.

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirar a los otros cyborg. — Cállate, es una orden. Sigo siendo un concejal y tu superior.

Serena miró hacia Sky y lo vio a unos tres metros de distancia, a la izquierda de Darien, parecía enojado, con sus labios apretados. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el movimiento y se centro de nuevo en Darien pero él se abalanzó sobre ella, a no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra su hombro cuando él la abordó, tirando el brazo hacia atrás para evitar que el arma cayera al suelo duro. El dolor estalló en su cabeza al chocar con la superficie del metal implacable, su peso la aplastaba mientras luchaba para mantenerse consciente. El cuerpo pesado en la parte superior de ella se desplazo a su pecho hasta que pudo volver a respirar, Darien sacó el arma de entre sus dedos entumecidos y luego la miró. Miró furioso.

— Obtener un médico. — gruñó. — Su cabeza está sangrando.

Serena se desmayó.

Darien se paseó por la habitación, hirviendo de rabia, y se detuvo entonces. Él miró al androide. — ¿Y bien?

El desfigurado corpulento habló. — Ella va a estar bien, he escaneado todo su cuerpo de la forma en que usted solicitó. El trauma en la cabeza es lo peor de todo y no hay hemorragias internas del cráneo o hinchazón. Ella tiene un chichón y calculo la probabilidad de un dolor de cabeza cuando se despierte. Con su permiso, voy a darle una inyección para el dolor que experimentara al despertar un par de horas más.

— Hazlo. — Darien luego se volvió con la mirada ceñuda a Sky que se puso firme junto a la puerta. — Puedes vivir.

Sky frunció el ceño, pero luego relajó su cuerpo. — Lo siento. ¿Cómo diablos podía saber que te habías ablandado por una mujer?

— No me hagas arrepentirme de no hacer que te maten.

El cyborg sonrió. — No puedo creer que seas aficionado de un ser humano. ¿Supongo que la Tierra se convirtió en una bola de hielo?

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Él deseaba perforar a Sky de nuevo.

— El infierno se congeló.

— Fuera de aquí.

Darien vio salir a Sky y se volvió a tiempo para presenciar al androide dar una inyección a Serena en la cadera. La cosa se movió hacia adelante y luego se detuvo.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Deja — ordenó Darien, detestando al androide que había llegado con la nave pero agradecido de que tuviera una formación médica. —Gracias.

Divagaba fuera de la habitación para dejar sola a Serena. Ella pudo haber sido asesinada cuando ella agarró un arma, no confiaba en él y eso lo hizo tener un nivel de furia de primera clase. Había sido herida, algo que no tenía que haber sido, cuando él le había desarmado se había aprovechado de su distracción. Podría haber terminado mucho peor, nadie había muerto y por su lesión en la cabeza no estaba en peligro la vida. Se trasladó a pie al lado de la cama.

Vaciló y luego se sentó en el lado del colchón para sostener su mano inerte, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentimientos salieran a la superficie, pudo haberla perdido. Realmente lo hizo enojar y no quería separarse de ella, había oído hablar a Sky, obviamente creía que la había engañado con una mentira y supuso que no confiaría en él fácilmente de nuevo.

Va a tratar de escapar. Eso es lo que yo haría, pero no lo voy a permitir.

Con mucho cuidado colocó su mano sobre su estómago antes de ponerse de pie. Su mirada se desvió alrededor del camarote del capitán, el cuarto pertenecía a la mujer humana que había reclamado Diamante, buscó rápidamente y se encontró un poco de material elástico. Para evitar que Serena inconsciente por drogas se cayera, era una posibilidad que él quería tener en cuenta con su lesión en la cabeza. Se acercó a la cama.

— Lo siento. — susurró. — Vas a tener que aprender a confiar en mí otra vez.

El lamento no era algo que él experimentara a menudo, pero lo hizo cuando la desnudó con cuidado. Serena no se movió, lo que le preocupa, pero no dudó en terminar lo que había empezado, la aseguró a la cama cubriéndola con una manta para darle calor, y luego se conecto con la computadora de la nave. Envió un mensaje a uno de los tres androides que atendieron la lanzadera.

Minutos más tarde llegó la comida, Darien estudio al androide que lo trajo. — Gracias.

— No hay problema. — dijo él. — ¿Hay algo más que usted necesite?

— No, te dejaré saber si lo hay, dile a mis compañeros que no quiero ser molestado.

— Voy a transmitir el mensaje.

Darien dio un paso atrás con la bandeja en la mano y luego se sellaron las puertas para bloquearse desde el interior. Se desconecto el enlace con el ordenador de a bordo después de asegurarse de que estaban en su camino hacia la estrella. Quería volver al Jardín lo más rápido posible.

Su mirada se desvió a la mujer durmiendo en la cama. No sería feliz con sus planes para ella, pero ella tendría que adaptarse, los seres humanos eran capaces de adaptarse. Puso la bandeja en el suelo ya que la habitación no contenía una mesa. Regresó a la cama para aliviar su peso, su mente corría las variables de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se despertara mientras él la miraba dormir.

Cuando Serena recuperó la conciencia, se sentía un poco mareada y confundida, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando un techo desconocido, pero las vigas de metal le dijo que tenía que estar en una nave. La memoria salió poco a poco la superficie y trató de sentarse, pero sus brazos y piernas se mantienen inmóviles, se preguntó si había sido drogado otra vez, pero luego levantó la cabeza. La habitación no era grande, cosas femeninas adornaban los estantes, y luego todo volvió, se habían subido a un transporte con un cyborgs y una mujer humana. Darien había luchado con sus hombres y la había engañado en la creencia de que tenía un lado decente.

La puerta ubicada en la esquina se abrió y se quedó mirando con inquietud al cyborg que entró en la habitación usando nada más que una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello caía de la unidad de limpieza y las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su pecho impresionante. Su mirada oscura inmediatamente se bloqueo en ella.

— Corrí con la esperanza de estar antes de que despertaras.

Ella trató de moverse de nuevo, pero algo la mantuvo contenida, tuvo que girar la cabeza para ver material envuelto apretadamente alrededor de las dos muñecas, fijado a la parte superior de la armazón de la cama, con los brazos sobre su cabeza. Darien se acercó.

— Me disculpo por atarte, pero temía que me atacaras de nuevo, no quería correr el riesgo de ser herido en dos ocasiones. Vas a estar bien.

El resplandor le disparó lo hizo dar un paso atrás. — Déjame ir.

— No voy a hacer eso. — Darien tomó una respiración profunda. —Estás a salvo conmigo, Serena. Lo que has oído de mí, no es del todo cierto. ¿Te acuerdas de mí explicación sobre los humanos con los que me hice amigo y luego tuve que matar?

— Dijiste que eran cazadores de recompensas.

— Lo eran, los rumores de cyborgs en el espacio han circulado durante años y en ocasiones viajan muy cerca del planeta en el que nos establecimos en busca de signos de nosotros. Hemos enviado naves en su captura, llevados a Jardín que es nuestro planeta, y luego conocer lo que sabían. Salimos de la Tierra para evitar una guerra con el Gobierno de la Tierra. Sólo queremos vivir en paz.

— He oído algo acerca de que los cyborgs son dueños de humanos también y tú eres responsable de eso.

Su boca se tensó en una línea apretada antes de hablar. — Eso es verdad, los Cyborgs fueron consideradas propiedad de Gobierno de la Tierra en tu planeta, creía que sería apropiado para devolver la pelota a tu clase. Los Cyborgs tienes sus propios seres humanos, donde yo vivo.

— Me compraste al capitán y ahora piensas que soy de tu propiedad.

Le dolía incluso a decirlo, la traición era una herida puesta en su corazón por el hombre que le había permitido hacer el amor con ella.

Incluso había caído sobre él, porque quería hacerlo feliz cuando él había estado de mal humor. Todo había sido una mentira en su nombre, la había utilizado sólo para distraerla de escapar de la nave para que pudiera tener el suficiente tiempo para hacerle esto a ella.

— Me siento tan estúpida, supuse que lo habías hecho por la bondad de tu corazón cuando me enteré de que le habías pagado a ese capitán, que me salvabas de que Neflyte consiguiera sus manos sobre mí. — Miró en el pecho que había usado como almohada la noche anterior y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. — Supongo que no tienes uno de esos, ¿verdad?

— Serena... — Él se acercó.

— No te atrevas. — gritó. — No voy a ser la prostituta de ningún hombre. ¿Me oyes? No me verás obligada a tener relaciones sexuales con algún imbécil que cree que tiene derecho a hacerme daño, por el dinero intercambiado de manos.

La ira oscureció su rostro cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca de su cadera. —No te estoy pidiendo que seas una puta, ni que estas obligada a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. — Hizo una pausa.— No tendrás que follarme, he pagado por tu liberación para mantenerte fuera de las manos de los humanos, pero no tenía ningún motivo en el momento del que me culpas. Eres única y quería pagarte por preocuparte por mi bienestar.

Quería creerle. — Entonces, ¿por qué estoy atada a una cama? —Movió sus caderas y su piel desnuda toco la hoja. — Desnuda.

— Crees que mataría seres humanos por la diversión y que te atraje a esta nave para matarte también.

Ella no podía negarlo. — A tus propios cyborgs no les gustas, ¿verdad?

— No. — Miró miserable mientras hablaba. — Los que están en este transporte no lo hacen, el único que no guarda rencor contra mí sería Diamante, el calvo. No he hecho nada para la ira en él todavía.

Se dio cuenta del "aún". — ¿Por qué te odian?

Hizo una pausa antes de que respiró profundo. — Creía que los seres humanos que entraron en unidades familiares con cyborgs eran perjudiciales para mi especie, no entendía por qué cualquiera de nuestros hombres elegiría a una de ustedes en vez de una de nuestras propias hembras. Traté de bloquear la consolidación de sus organizaciones sindicales.

— Querías asesinar a las mujeres. — No se trataba de una pregunta, más bien una declaración ya que en el fondo sabía que era así, había oído hablar tanto.

— Sí.

Todavía le horrorizó el escuchar admitirlo, tuvo que apartar la mirada de su rostro y se centro en las gotas de agua cerca de su pezón.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

— Te he blindado con mi cuerpo y ordené a mis hombres retirarse cuando tenías un arma, piensa de manera lógica, si quería tu muerte, no habría hecho eso.

Ella se reunió con su mirada tranquila. — ¿Quieres matarme tu mismo?

El enojo apretó su cara bonita. — No. No voy a permitir ningún daño venga a ti.

Parecía sincero y se sintió confundida — Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Se acercó, le puso la mano en el otro lado de la cama por su cadera, y suavizó la expresión de su cara. — Me gustaría que confiaras que no te odio, ni quiero que te pase nada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me haces sentir, Serena, por primera vez en mi vida, la lógica no se aplica a sobre todo. No sé por qué estoy tan atraído por ti o por qué las emociones surgen dentro de mí, pero quiero continuar nuestra relación para averiguarlo. He optado por no para luchar contra ella. —Hizo una pausa, ¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a ver cómo se va esto entre nosotros?

En su voz sonaba sincera, o bien podía actuar o le dijo la verdad.

La mirada confusa en su rostro tendía a hacer que ella lo creyera, no estaba enmascarando sus emociones ahora, en lugar, le permitía verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa si hacemos esto y decides que los humanos en realidad son perjudiciales para los cyborgs? No estoy muy segura de tu versión, ¿Cuál futuro me espera si te cansas de mí en una semana o dos? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando discutamos? No siempre soy precisamente fácil de tratar, si crees que voy a ceder a tu voluntad, repiénsalo.

Una pequeña sonrisa brilló. — Realmente disfruto de ella cuando te irritas conmigo, en su mayor parte. — Serio otra vez, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. —Vamos a hacer un pacto. Te juro que te protegeré de todo mal, incluso de mi propia mano, si me juras que no intentaras escapar de mi atención.

— ¿Y si quiero irme más tarde?

Dudó. — Quiero ser totalmente honesto contigo.

Una sensación de temor se apoderó de ella. — Me gustaría que lo seas.

— Sería demasiado arriesgado permitirte visitar Jardín, mi planeta, y luego soltarte, tendrías conocimiento que podría perjudicar a mi pueblo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no me dejarías ir, ¿no?

Su mano se levantó y le apartó el cabello de su mejilla, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel. — No voy a forzarte a tener relaciones sexuales o que vivas dentro de mi casa, pero no se te permitirá salir de Jardín.

— ¿Voy a ser una esclava de otra persona?

— No, te doy mi palabra de que vas a vivir en paz, libre de daños, independientemente de lo que suceda entre nosotros. El Gobierno de la Tierra estará cazándote y nosotros sabemos que Saturno no es el lugar lo suficientemente lejos para perder la pista si realmente te quieren en su poder, nunca van a encontrarte en mi planeta. Estarás mucho más segura en el Jardín que en cualquier otro.

— Sin embargo, Russell tiene todo mi dinero, tengo que ir tras él. Todo lo que poseo es la ropa en la espalda. — Luchó contra las lágrimas— Incluso no tengo más aquello.

— No necesitas el dinero a donde vamos, Serena. Te voy a dar todo lo que se puede pedir.

— ¿Así que voy a ser tu mujer mantenida? — La ira y el dolor quemo dentro de su pecho. — Eso es una puta, me vas a dar dinero y cosas a cambio de sexo.

— Estoy tomando de todo lo que sabes que te obligan a vivir en un planeta desconocido para ti. El sexo es opcional y sólo si deseas compartirlo conmigo, va a ser la compensación por traerte a mi mundo.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza. — Me duele la cabeza y todavía estoy cansada, ¿puedo estar sola?

El silencio se hizo muy incómodo, sólo roto por su respiración. La cama se movió definitivamente al Darien ponerse de pie.

— Voy a vestirme y salir a descansar. Por favor, considera mi oferta, Serena. Se trata de una auténtica. Puedes confiar en mí.

Darien la dejado sola después de que él se vistió. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de su cuerpo, se quedó en la puerta de metal.

Ardientes lágrimas la cegaron y tiró de los enlaces que la sujetaban, no la había desatado, no había confiado en ella, podía tratar de escapar, y entonces supo que él era realmente inteligente. Escapar sería su primera opción si tuviera la oportunidad.

— ¡Maldito seas, Russell, pedazo de mierda — le dolió. — Esto es totalmente tú culpa. Tenías que meter la pata, con lo que pasamos en la Tierra y mira donde estoy ahora.

Tiró con más fuerza las restricciones, observó que el material se tenso en la cama asegurada, pero no se rompieron. Ella trató de mover sus piernas pero Darien había atado algo alrededor de los tobillos, con las piernas abiertas de par en par bajo el edredón espeso, cálido blindaje de su cuerpo. Se retorció y luchó hasta que se agoto.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

Darien entró en la habitación horas más tarde, sólo para encontrar a Serena durmiendo de nuevo. Él se movió silenciosamente de la habitación para mirarla, se dio cuenta de los rastros en los lados de la cara donde habían corrido sus lágrimas, pero luego se secaron. La ropa de cama que la cubría dejaba de manifiesto la lucha que se había llevado a cabo, la superficie una vez sin problemas ahora era un lío de arrugas. Las abrazaderas enrojecieron ligeramente su piel alrededor de sus muñecas. Su mandíbula se apretó, maldita mujer obstinada.

Volvió a colocar otra bandeja de comida en el suelo con la esperanza de que después de comer pudieran hablar. Nunca había sido responsable de atender de alguien antes, no creía que careciera de falta de sus habilidades hasta que había conocido a ese ser humano fascinante. Su mirada se volvió hacia ella y la forma de su cuerpo apenas se ocultaba bajo las mantas, el ahogo un gemido que amenazaba con subir cuando su cuerpo respondía a la visión tentadora.

Tendría que aprender a confiar en que no tenía ninguna mala voluntad hacia ella y sólo quería estar como había sido la noche anterior. Se inclinó para arrancarse sus botas, la frustración casi lo desbordó cuando se enderezó luego de tomar su camisa. Quería a

Serena pero no sabía cómo hacerla anhelar su toque.

La camisa cayó al suelo y se desabrochó el pantalón, su polla se liberó cuando los empujo hacia abajo de sus caderas. Miró la parte de su cuerpo, que parecía haberse desconectado su cerebro durante las últimas veinte y cuatro horas. El recuerdo de Serena en sus brazos hizo que su polla se hinchase más grande, más larga, y en voz baja maldijo entre dientes.

El ritmo, de vez en cuando miraba a la mujer dormida, su mente iba a los posibles escenarios de que manera más rápida podía aliviar sus preocupaciones sobre sus intenciones a largo plazo. Hizo una pausa cuando una idea lo golpeó. Los humanos estaban más necesitados de cyborgs, pusieron mucha confianza en establecer roles dentro de su sociedad. Desechó la idea casi tan rápidamente como le llegó, sería aún más sospechoso si le ofrecía mucho demasiado rápido.

Serena se movió en su sueño, con la espalda arqueada, y un suave gemido salió de sus labios entreabiertos, se quedó inmóvil y vio mover sus caderas, notando su respiración más rápida, y el sonrojó en sus facciones. Una lenta sonrisa se propago cuando se acercó más a la cama. Ella soñaba y tenía una buena idea de a dónde se había dirigido.

Sería un hijo de puta por aprovecharse de la situación. Por otra parte, razonó en silencio, ya cree que soy uno.

Cogió la ropa de cama para tirarla hacia abajo poco a poco por su cuerpo para revelar cada centímetro de seducción de su cuerpo pálido, cremoso. Le quitó el aliento ver sus muslos desnudos estirados, atados, y abiertos. Su mirada viajó desde las muñecas a la V de sus muslos donde brillaba la humedad, prueba de que su mente dormida se había ido donde esperaba que hubiera ido.

Se debatió durante un buen rato pero luego sacudió la cabeza, otro gemido salió de sus labios, y su polla se contrajo dolorosamente, dolor por la mujer que se había convertido en su único objetivo, y probablemente el comienzo de una adicción. Su rodilla ligeramente toco el colchón cuando se subió sobre ella. Trató de no despertarla cuando aseguro cada tobillo. Lo peor que podría pasar es que se enoje mucho cuando se despierte... pero ya está.

Serena arqueó las caderas buscando la sensación caliente, húmeda y maravillosa que raspo a través de su clítoris. Le dolía mucho, el deseo ardiente a lo largo de su cuerpo, y hundió los talones de sus pies en algo cálido, sólido y carnoso. Manos firmes empujaron sus muslos más separados y algo le hizo cosquillas en la piel allí también, pero nada la distrajo del parpadeo constante contra su clítoris palpitante.

— Sí — se quejó ella, yendo contra sus caderas.

Tenía que estar soñando con Darien, nadie nunca la había hecho sentir de la forma en que él podía. Abrió los ojos para mirar un sueño lleno de pasión en el techo y la única sensación se hizo más fuerte. Ella flotaba en el borde del clímax, dispuesta a pedir si era necesario para llegar allí.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo sobre su estómago para ver una cabeza oscura y hombros anchos entre los muslos extendidos, con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba alrededor de sus brazos, y sus talones apoyados en la parte superior de los omóplatos.

Darien mamaba su clítoris, tirando de él, y su lengua afanada a través de la yema hinchada palpitante, una vez más.

— Más rápido — susurró. — ¿Por favor, Darien?

Gemía, el sonido profundo vibró contra su clítoris y su boca se tiró más fuerte, su lengua haciéndole cosas que casi dolía, siendo el placer tan intenso y crudo. Su cuerpo se arqueó de nuevo presionando sus caderas con más fuerza contra su rostro y lo hizo. Serena gritó cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella y la disparó a la felicidad pura que amenazaba con robarle no sólo su capacidad de pensar, sino para respirar.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y jadeaba. Sus paredes vaginales temblaban duro, cubriéndole el dolor. Infierno de sueño. Parecía tan real, aún cuando la cama se movió y los talones se deslizaron por su espalda mientras él se encogió de hombros a un lado. Abrió los ojos y lo vi arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo superior. Sus ojos oscuros parecían azul eléctrico brillante en la habitación en penumbra y pasó a ser la más sexy de las cosas que había visto. Su hermoso rostro parecía más oscuro, color duskier, y sus labios generosos se veían un poco hinchados y ella quería besarlo.

— Eres tan hermosa — gruñó en voz baja.

Su cuerpo bajo presionado el pecho con fuerza sobre el suyo, casi aplastando sus pezones tensos contra su piel caliente. Puso estómago con estómago, la cara flotando a escasos centímetros por encima de la suya.

— Cuéntame, y si no me quieren.

Trató de tocar su cara, pero sus brazos no los podía mover. El sueño se convirtió en frustración por un instante y luego entrecerró los ojos. Darien gimió suavemente cuando la punta ancha, duro de su polla le dio un codazo a su muy hábil coño listo. En el instante en que empezó a entrar en ella, estirar, la realidad golpeó a casa. Su boca se unió sobre la de ella para capturar el gemido cuando la llenó. Recordó su polla de acero y el placer la cegó mientras su cuerpo tomaba toda su gruesa polla, la lleno y entonces su lengua se deslizó entre los labios entreabiertos.

Ella misma pudo probar su lengua, no era una cosa desagradable, y luego él gruñó en voz alta y empezó a mover las caderas, para penetrarla profunda y constantemente. Sus músculos se apoderaron de la conducción de su verga, revoloteaban las consecuencias de su clímax, y ella quería gritar por la forma en que hizo subir más su placer para sacar el orgasmo que todavía resonaba.

La cautivo la sobrecarga sensorial, desde su boca hambrienta que dominaba la suya y su poderoso cuerpo la llevo más fuerte y más rápido con sus caderas martillando en el suave colchón sin piedad. Sus sensibles pezones erectos, se frotaban contra su pecho y con el ángulo que tenía con sus caderas, la ingle se frotó contra su sensible clítoris hinchado. Incluso con los brazos atados por encima de su cabeza sintió el nivel de tensión sexual, ella se corrió de nuevo, resistiendo contra su cuerpo frenéticamente, y gritó en contra de su lengua.

Darien separó la boca de ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y gritó por su nombre, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. Su semen caliente se extendió en fondo de su coño mientras su polla latía como si fuera un latido del corazón contra las paredes de su vagina convulsionada. Apoyó sus brazos para evitar el colapso total en la parte superior de su pecho cuando su cuerpo se hundió hasta que cayó sobre ella.

Serena volvió la cabeza, jadeando, y cerró los ojos, había sido un sueño. Puede haber comenzado como uno, pero en algún momento la forma se había convertido en realidad. Darien bajó la cabeza, su boca cepillo un beso en el lado de la garganta, y luego separo sus labios, su lengua pudo rastrear la vena que encontró. Se estremeció de placer erótico con el suave toque.

— Prométeme que no vas a tratar de escapar. Quiero tus manos sobre mí.

Odiaba lo mucho que quería decir que sí. Se mordió el labio. Darien maldijo suavemente y la besó en la garganta de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y su polla dentro se movió. Le sorprendió que siguiera duro después de haber llegado, sabía que él no había perdido el calor caliente y supuso que su temperatura más caliente representaba su cuerpo.

— Por favor —su voz se volvió ronca cuando habló en contra de su garganta. — Prométemelo, por ahora.

Que podía hacer. — Sí.

Su boca la dejó y se levantó. Serena volvió la cabeza y lo vio llegar a una sola mano, cogió el material por encima de las muñecas y le dio un tirón fuerte para romperlo fácilmente desde el marco de la cama. Le mostró lo fuerte que estaba amarrada que seguro no había sido capaz de hacer eso.

Se agarró a una de sus muñecas y la llevó a su boca. Él utilizó sus dientes para desatar los nudos y soltarla. Volvió la cabeza y dejó caer el material de la boca y frunció el ceño cuando vio la piel que había descubierto.

— Te marcas con mucha facilidad. Lo siento.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo ver la verdad escondida en sus ojos. — No me duele, lo que utilizaste no se apretó en mi piel y era suave.

— Creo que son polainas, pertenecen a la humana que normalmente ocupa esta sala.

Serena movió su brazo soltado por Darien, girándolo un poco. Poco a poco bajó el brazo hasta que la palma de su mano se posó en su bíceps. A ella le encantaba tocarlo, sentir su cuerpo suave, fuerte, y el calor que generaba.

— El otro, por favor.

Él asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de ella para liberar su otra muñeca, se agarró a sus dos brazos. Darien bajó de nuevo en la parte superior de ella, apoyó los codos en el colchón próximos a sus costillas, y efectivamente estaba enjaulada bajo su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y se mantuvieron en forma más eficaz ya que sus cuerpos estaban conectados.

— Por favor no me ataques, Serena. No te haré daño, pero no quiero atarte otra vez.

— No soy estúpida, eres demasiado fuerte y rápido. Te he visto luchar con ese otro cyborg dentro de la bodega de carga y nunca voy a olvidar la facilidad con la que rompiste el cuello del trabajador portuario. No tendría ninguna posibilidad.

En realidad se estremeció. — No quiero que me temas, nunca haría uso de mi fuerza para hacerte daño.

— Así que me ataras a una cama y me seducirás cuando estoy medio dormida.

La culpa pasó sobre su hermoso rostro. — Te voy a tomar de cualquier manera que pueda. ¿Me odias por admitir eso?

Ella en realidad no lo hizo. — Por lo menos está siendo honesto, se consiguen puntos por eso.

— ¿Puntos? — Arqueó las cejas. — ¿Qué significa eso?

El humor la sacudió, a veces Darien tenía una manera de hacerlo con su falta de términos de jerga básica, y sonrió contra su voluntad. —Eso significa que tengo que respetarte por decir la verdad. Lo puntos es sólo un dicho.

— Voy a tomar nota para futuras referencias.

Ella rió.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?— La miró nada divertido con esa expresión confundida que ella encontraba tan linda en él.

— Estás mostrando tu lado de la computadora de nuevo.

— No estoy familiarizado con los dichos, tengo que admitir que en la Tierra no era mi fuerte, incluso cuando vivía allí.

— Te apuesto, a que todo es cuestión de lógica contigo.

— No todo — Tomó una respiración profunda, casi le aplastó el pecho con el suyo, pero ajustó su cuerpo un poco más para aliviar su peso que presionaba demasiado duro en su contra. — No hay nada lógico acerca de mis reacciones hacia ti. Estoy... — No continuó.

La curiosidad se apoderó de Serena, le frotó los brazos rastreando hacia arriba de la curva de sus hombros. — ¿Tú estás qué? Habla conmigo.

— He evaluado por completo mis reacciones hacia ti, me estoy mostrando posesivo, en la frontera en el comportamiento obsesivo, que no está dentro de mi rango normal de emociones. Me haces sentir sentimientos desconocidos, Serena. No estoy seguro de cómo proceder con ellos, pero a pesar de mi incapacidad para controlarlos, me niego a suprimirlos. Me haces correr riesgos que nunca creí que sería capaz de hacer. Incluso contando todas mis incertidumbres en contra de mis rasgos de personalidad normal, soy normalmente muy reservado con mis pensamientos.

— Me alegro que me estés hablando — Continuó recorriendo sus dedos a lo largo de su piel, dándose cuenta que podía tocarlo durante horas y nunca se cansaba de él.

— Dime que pensamientos y emociones estás experimentando —Vaciló — Por favor.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. — Estoy confundido, me haces eso. Ni siquiera me gustaste cuando nos conocimos, eras fría y una verdadera pendeja, si quieres saber la verdad. Cuando estamos juntos en la cama eres más suave y más fácil de gustar.

Sus facciones se endurecieron y borro toda emoción —Eso es todo lo que sientes por mí? Te gusta como follamos juntos?

Lo estudió cuidadosamente y vio un atisbo de ira elaborándose como la cerveza. Trató de ocultarlo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más fácil se le hacía leerlo. El rápido oscurecimiento en el color de sus ojos, volviéndose a punto de negro, poniendo distancia. Ella trató de formar palabras con cuidado.

— Si eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros, voy poner fin a la prueba entre nosotros y me puedes dejar en la estación más cercana donde pueda obtener la aprobación de Saturno. Trató de levantarse de encima de ella. Serena clavo las uñas en su piel para agarrarse de sus hombros — Quieto.

Dejó de moverse y apretó los labios en una línea de enojo, la furia irradiaba de su mirada, claramente. Ah, sí, se dio cuenta, está realmente molesto y tal vez incluso herido. Le sorprendió que pudiera hacerle sentir así tan rápido.

— No te obligaré a quedarte conmigo por el simple hecho unas buenas relaciones.

Se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de nuevo a la costumbre de llamar relaciones sexuales a lo que había entre ellos, el término más frío en vez de decir follar. Podría por lo menos haber hecho un esfuerzo por llamarlo de la manera que había sugerido, un hecho que ella había tomado nota.

— Estoy diciendo que estoy confundida. Nos conocimos y nunca había ido a la cama con un hombre tan rápido, siento más por ti que sólo las cosas físicas que hacemos. Tengo miedo de confiar en ti y no sé si somos demasiado diferentes para tratar de tener cualquier tipo de relación duradera. Nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido y después de lo que mi hermano me hizo y mi ex -amante, ¿se puede ver por qué no me fío de mi propio juicio cuando se trata de chicos que me atraen? Quiero confiar en ti, pero a tus propios cyborgs no les gustas. Siento los gritos de una señal de alarma dentro de mi cabeza que me voy a salir lastimada.

— Te prometí ningún daño.

— No estoy hablando de que me golpees o me mates. Claro, estoy preocupada acerca de una, pequeña, pero sobre todo me preocupa estar conectada a ti y entonces descubres que solo soy una picazón que querías sacarte.

Su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo sobre ella y estableció su peso — No estoy experimentando cualquier irritación física cuando estamos juntos.

Una carcajada salió con facilidad. — Es otro dicho, no quiero decir que te estoy dando una erupción. Quiero decir que a veces desaparece la atracción física y entonces, ¿qué tenemos? Te pasaras a otra persona. Me estás pidiendo que vaya a vivir en un mundo que estoy bastante segura de que no va a ser fácil para una mujer de la Tierra. Voy a estar atrapada allí sin una manera de salir. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando me arrojes?

— He estimado las probabilidades y los machos cyborg que se han unido con los seres humanos no han perdido su atracción el uno por otro — Se lamió los labios. — Si hay algo que parece crecer más y conseguir estar aún más unidos unos a otros.

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?

— No hay garantías que pueda darte con precisión. Podría mentirte para hacerlo, pero no quiero que haya engaño entre nosotros. Las probabilidades de supervivencia de una relación duradera basada en la desconfianza y las falsedades son muy bajas.

Serena tuvo que admitir que su total honestidad la atrajo aún más — ¿No vas a mentirme entonces?

— Te doy mi palabra de honor, siempre te daré respuestas completamente honestas si soy capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Como concejal habrá información de la que me enterare y será etiquetada como clasificada. No se me permitirá compartirla contigo, incluso si alguna vez nos unimos en la unidad familiar. No te voy mentir, pero te diré si soy incapaz de contestar.

— Puedo lidiar con eso — Sonrió. — Quise decir acerca de las cosas entre nosotros.

— Te doy mi palabra de honor, puedes confiar en que siempre te lo diré.

Ella le creyó. — ¿Qué es eso de unirnos como una unidad familiar?

Darien permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Es información clasificada?

— No.

— Entonces, ¿qué significa?

— Es nuestra versión del matrimonio.

— ¿Y por qué no quieres hablar de ello? No espero que te cases conmigo ahora, que apenas nos conocemos entre sí. Sólo quiero saber ya que lo trajiste — Llegó a un pensamiento horrible. — ¿Estás casado?

— No — No apartó la mirada de ella. — Estaba unido en una unidad de la familia pero ya no.

Serena apenas se abstuvo de una mueca de dolor. La idea de Darien casada con otra mujer no era algo que le gustaba imaginar.

Había dicho que no estaba casado — ¿Ella murió o estás divorciado?

— Hemos terminado el contrato de mutuo.

— ¿Como podía tomarte? Con lo frío que eres, ¿podía? — Fue una buena suposición por parte de Serena.

— Mi desconexión emocional no tiene nada que ver con la disolución del contrato.

— Entonces ¿por qué el divorcio?

— Soy estéril, así que no sentí la necesidad de permanecer con ella después de que quedó claro que no le gustaba pasar tiempo juntos. —alejo la mirada de ella y luego volvió — Te lo dije antes, nunca seré capaz de darte niños de mi esperma. La única manera para que te embaraces sería si se acepta otro hombre en nuestra unidad de la familia con el esperma activo, viable.

— ¿Vamos de nuevo? — Serena miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Quieres sexo ya? Pensé que sería mejor darte un tiempo de descanso razonable, ya que no eres tan resistente físicamente como las mujeres cyborg.

Su falta de comprensión de la jerga no era divertido para ella esta vez. — ¿Qué quieres decir con aceptar a otro hombre en una unidad de la familia?

Él no hablaba.

— ¿Darien? Habla conmigo.

— No quiero darte esa información.

— ¿Por qué? — Ella se puso tensa. Sus reglas y su mundo eran diferentes de los de la Tierra, no necesitaba ser una erudita para conseguir eso. Lo que él no estaba diciendo tenía que ser algo tan malo que temía que ella se cerrara — Necesito la verdad aquí.

La ira brilló en sus ojos. — No quiero que otro hombre te toque.

— No quiero que así sea.

La estudió cuidadosamente, parecía buscar algo, tal vez tratando de saber si ella estaba mintiendo. Por fin habló. — Hay cyborgs mucho menos mujeres que hombres. Hemos tenido que hacer ajustes para formar las unidades familiares en consecuencia.

— Habla Inglés o amplia la explicación, porque no lo voy a conseguir.

— Nuestros hombres comparten una sola hembra cuando forman una unidad familiar.

El choque rodó a través de Serena. "Entonces, nosotros seguro como el infiernos no nos vamos a casar".

— Eso no sería un problema a menos que quisieras niños. A pesar que eres de mi propiedad, puedes forzar la situación de exigir que entre otro hombre en nuestra unidad de familia que pueda proporcionártelos. Soy incapaz de criar hijos contigo, lo que significaría que un varón viable podría ser traído a nuestra unidad familiar si tú lo preguntas. Todas las unidades familiares cyborg deben producir al menos un niño por cada miembro— cyborg miembros y la ley, dado que, si accedes a ser una criadora de un hombre, anularía mis derechos de propiedad exclusiva sobre ti en una situación de unidad familiar.

Serena sabía que su boca estaba abierta, pero por la vida de ella no podía cerrarla. Darien le frunció el ceño con una mueca decididamente infelices. El asombro comenzó a desaparecer y se aclaró la garganta, se lamió los labios, y logro cerrar la boca abierta.

— No soy una puta, Yo no hago trampa para ninguno de los dos, nunca he estado con dos chicos a la vez y nunca lo haría. Eso está mal. Mis padres me criaron para no ser inmoral.

— No se considera promiscuo en el Jardín que una mujer tenga muchos hombres en su unidad familiar — Hizo una pausa — Estoy familiarizado con ese término, una mujer no es una puta si tiene varios machos en una unidad familiar. Está dando a los varones la oportunidad de crear vida, dar a nuestra raza un futuro, y es venerado.

— No soy de Jardín y te aseguro que no es necesario más de un hombre en mi vida.

— ¿Me das tu palabra de honor en eso? — La esperanza brilló en su mirada.

— Sí — le prometió que con toda sinceridad — No soy tramposa y en mi libro es lo que sería. No voy a querer más de un hombre en mi vida.

— Bien. Estamos totalmente de acuerdo que ningún otro hombre jamás te tocará a pesar de mi incapacidad para criar hijos contigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Estamos.

Dudó — Tengo un hijo.

Los choques siguieron llegando a Serena — ¿Tuviste un hijo y luego decidiste no tener más? ¿Pediste ser esterilizado?

— Él fue creado antes de que escapara de la Tierra. Es el producto de las pruebas que los científicos forzaron en mi pueblo para ver si podía reproducirse. Tenía una cyborg mujer embarazada. Te dije una vez que se había demostrado que era posible, que los machos fueron esterilizados para evitar nuestra futura reproducción. Algunas de sus opciones eran médicamente reversibles. En mi caso el daño fue permanente. Cuando me escapé, me lleve a mi hijo conmigo.

— ¿Dónde está su madre? — Surgieron los celos, aunque trató de no sentirlos, la idea de que tuviera un hijo con otra mujer no se sienta bien en ella.

— La llevé al Jardín también, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla atrás. Formamos una unidad familiar por el bien de nuestro hijo, pero que no nos tolerábamos uno al otro en lo más mínimo. Es por eso que se terminó el contrato de mutuo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

— Han pasado quince años desde la finalización del contrato.

Soltó el monstruo de ojos azules, quince años era un tiempo muy largo y no lo había dicho, pero ella tuvo la sensación de que él y su ex esposa se odiaban mutuamente. — ¿La ves con frecuencia?

— No. Evitamos las zonas comunes de reunión.

— Incluso mejor — murmuró.

Darien repente sonrió — ¿No disfrutas de la idea de que pase tiempo con ella?

— No, y no veo qué tiene de divertido para ti esto.

— Los celos son una emoción de primer nivel de una unión cada vez mayor.

— Estoy tan feliz de que estés emocionado por eso — No puso los ojos, pero quería — Ten en cuenta mi tono sarcástico.

Tuvo la audacia de reírse — Estás sintiendo sensaciones más profundas por mí que sólo la gratificación sexual.

No había una razón para negarlo — Sí, pero todavía estoy muy confundida. No sé en qué me estoy metiendo y no estoy segura de que esto es una idea tan buena. ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? Voy a estar atrapada en este planeta cyborg tuyo, ¿verdad?

— Estoy decidido a hacer de nuestra relación una unión sólida, feliz, que va a durar.

— Las relaciones no son tan simples.

Darien mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar — Aprenderás, soy un hombre muy terco, tiene poca o ninguna influencia en mis decisiones.

— Eso es lo que me asusta.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

Serena no podía dejar de mirar los edificios y la uniformidad en la forma que eran. Parecía como si hubieran utilizado el mismo proyecto para la construcción de cada uno. Las calles estaban muy limpias, supuso que realmente alguien podía comer en ellos. También no se perdía la forma en que las cabezas se volvían estudiándola. Se acercó más a Darien para agarrar la mano en un férreo control.

Hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada a su mano agarrada a la suya.

Él la miró con preocupación — No hay necesidad de tener miedo, ningún daño vendrá a ti, Serena.

— No veo a ningún ser humano — susurró, no queriendo que nadie cercano a ella la escuchara por casualidad — Por favor, dime que no soy el único en este planeta. Cuando me dijiste que los humanos eran esclavos asumí que volvería a ver un montón de ellos.

— No eres el único, pero hay muy pocos.

— Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto. ¿Todos los cyborg me odian por ser humana? No veo ninguna cara feliz.

Darien miró a su alrededor — Es irrelevante sus opiniones personales de los seres humanos. Estás a salvo conmigo, nadie se atrevería a intentar hacerte daño.

— Ellos me están mirando.

— Eres una rareza — Hizo una pausa — Podría ser la sorpresa de verme con un ser humano tiene su fascinación. Es bien sabido que yo aborrezco todo de la Tierra.

Ella se acercó más hasta que su cuerpo estaba apretado contra el costado. ¿Quieres decir que solías sentirte así?

— Sí — Él sonrió — Eres la única cosa de la Tierra que hace que sea un lugar relevante. ¿Prefieres que te lleve? Puedes apoyar tu cara en mi pecho y no mirarlos si te asustan, podría hacer eso sin agotar mi cuerpo. Tienes toda la luz para mí.

— No soy un bebé — Levantó la barbilla y se apartó — Me gustaría mantener el agarre de la mano sino te importa, sin embargo.

Le dio la mano con un apretón suave — Mi casa está a sólo dos edificios en el lado derecho, vamos a estar fuera de su vista antes, te sentirás más cómoda sin el escrutinio.

— Bien, te conduciré por el camino.

Le costó mucho no pedirle a Darien que la llevara, no podía perderse como muchos cyborgs la miraban abiertamente con mirada sombría. Algunos vinieron fuera de los edificios cuando pasaron, y no vio ninguna señal de bienvenida cuando se atrevió a mirarlos a las caras. Con cada paso choco con Darien y se quedó a su lado.

Entró en un edificio asintiendo con la cabeza a un guardia, y la llevó a un ascensor. Al segundo se abrió, Serena casi saltó dentro del ascensor vacío. Darien frunció el ceño, pero la siguió. Las puertas se sellaron en el interior.

— Estás a salvo, Serena.

— Seguro, pero realmente es incómodo, creo que sé cómo un animal peligroso se siente en el zoológico ahora. Para el mundo allí parecía como si fuera una serpiente, o algo igual de desagradable, a punto de arremeter contra ella.

Sus rasgos se tensaron — Voy a hacer algo al respecto, voy a poner fin a que te queden mirando la próxima vez que salgamos.

Sorprendida, lo miró de cerca y preguntó — ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Él asintió fuerte con la cabeza — Soy un miembro del consejo. Mi opinión es importante para todos y puedo ser muy persuasivo.

Había oído a los cyborgs llamarlo así, pero no había pensado lo que podría significar — ¿Eres un pez gordo en este planeta?

— No entiendo el término, pero soy un importante, miembro del consejo del cyborg que falla. Ayudo a crear leyes para nuestro pueblo y juez cuando alguien rompe las leyes. Si emito una orden, se seguirá.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, bajando la mirada a su traje de cuero en el pecho — No te preocupes, me voy a ajustar. No quiero que nadie me resienta con la derecha del palo si los paras de ser agradables conmigo.

— No entiendo.

Sonrió cuando ella se acercó a él. Sus manos tocaron el material de la camisa, disfrutando de la sensación, pero prefería a sentir su piel —No quiero hacer ondas o hacer que le guste a tu gente porque les dicen que hagan lo contrario.

Sus manos se cerraron en sus caderas — No tiene ningún sentido.

Sus manos frotaron la piel — ¿Todos aquí usan estas cosas? Me di cuenta que la mayoría de ustedes.

— No todos.

— ¿De dónde sacan el cuero en este planeta?

— Es sintético, aquí hay plantas que crecen, tienen la misma textura y hemos conseguido cosecharla para la confección de ropa.

Cuando se corta la planta se endurece, se ennegrece, y aún mantiene cierta elasticidad. Es mezclada con una sustancia pegajosa que mantiene las fibras conectadas. Nos hemos convertido en autosuficientes en el Jardín. Lo único que no se puede obtener aquí son los metales, hacemos un montón de operaciones y recuperación para obtenerlos.

Las puertas se abrieron y Darien la dejó en libertad, se volvió y la cogió de la mano — Este es mi piso.

Se refería a que, literalmente, se descubrió cuando salió del ascensor, no se abrieron a un corredor, sino a un salón enorme. Se quedó boquiabierta por el gran tamaño de sus habitaciones. Tenía que ser el más grande que jamás había visto. Muebles de buen gusto decoraban la gran área. La vista desde las grandes ventanas en las paredes reveló que probablemente estaban en el piso superior del edificio.

Soltó la mano cruzando la habitación a una ventana, y miró hacia la ciudad de abajo. Un gran muro se levantaba en la distancia, y luego más allá unos los árboles que terminaban en un océano azul que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La vista era impresionante.

— Es una maravilla.

Darien se movió detrás de ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para tirar la espalda contra su pecho — Te dije que en algo se asemejaba a la Tierra. Es bueno estar en casa.

Tu casa, no la mía. Al menos no todavía. Un centenar de preguntas llenaron su mente y se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para mirar su cara hermosa, no perdió la sonrisa mientras seguía mirando por encima de su cabeza la vista detrás de ella.

— Te encanta aquí — conjeturó.

Su mirada se encontró con los suyos — Sí, estamos en paz. Estoy orgulloso de lo mucho que hemos logrado. Cuando llegamos por primera vez tuvimos que vivir en nuestras naves, tomó muchos años construir los muros para encerrar nuestra ciudad. Una vez que aseguraron el área fuimos capaces de concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en la creación de nuestras casas.

— Debes estar orgulloso, es realmente hermoso y tan limpio — En ella brilló de nuevo el recuerdo de sus calles — ¿Los cyborgs se llevan bien?

— No hay delito, si eso es lo que deseas saber. Estamos contentos de tener nuestra libertad, nuestra sociedad está bien establecida, y basamos nuestra vida en la lógica.

Sonaba un poco frío, pero ella no sabía lo suficiente como para juzgar su sociedad. Darien la volvió en el interior del círculo de sus brazos para hacer frente a la ventana. Se apoyó contra su pecho, parecía disfrutar con el contenido de la vista y no podía culparlo por ello. Jardín era hermoso.

— No quiero dejar la superficie otra vez, mis días de viaje en el espacio no son tan tentadores como solían ser. Nunca creí que vería de nuevo mi hogar.

Su corazón se encogió un poco por la tristeza que escuchó en su voz, pero le recordó también que ella no volvería a ver su casa. La tierra no era tan perfecta como la vista ante ella, pero era todo lo que había conocido.

Mantuvo su brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura — Serás feliz aquí, Serena. Hare certeza de ello.

Volvió la cabeza para verlo, lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió — Espero que sí, lo prometiste.

— Mantengo mi palabra.

— No se tenses por mí, estaba haciendo una broma — Su atención se derivo a la habitación — Wow, este lugar es enorme. ¿Es todo tuyo?

Se volvió a enfrentarse a la habitación — Todo el piso es nuestro hogar.

A ella le gustó cómo la había corregido de suyo a de ellos —¿Cuántas habitaciones tenemos?

— Cuatro, todas ellas son muy cómodas.

— Espero que no esperes que limpie todo esto — Se echó a reír —No soy muy buena en eso y no tire el deber de limpieza también.

— Otros están asignados a esa tarea — Aflojó su presa — No eres mi esclava — Su voz se endureció — Mírame.

Se volvió hacia él de nuevo — Sólo estaba bromeando, trataba de romper la tensión, yo no…

La boca Darien descendió sobre ella para cortar sus palabras. Su influencia se ajustaba y la levantó contra su cuerpo hasta que sus pies dejaron el suelo. Serena le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El deseo por el cyborg alto estalló al instante a la vida, el hombre la daba vuelta como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. Ella le devolvió el beso, él se movió, pero no le importaba que él la llevara, siempre y cuando sus labios no se separaran.

La ayudó a bajar a algo suave y grande, la soltó, y se apartó.

Sonrió cuando se desgarró la camisa y luego miró alrededor de la gran habitación que la había llevado. La habitación tenía un sólido muro de vidrio sin cortinas, con el punto de vista similar a la de la sala de estar, y tenía que ser el dormitorio más grande que jamás había visto. Su apartamento entero podría haber cabido en su interior.

— Este es nuestro cuarto — le informó al mismo tiempo que se inclinó para arrancar sus botas, desvístete.

La enorme cama apenas se movió cuando ella se bajó para quitarse los zapatos y la ropa.

— ¿Es un apuro, Darien?

— Sí — Él no se molestó en ocultar este hecho cuando se sacudió los pantalones abajo de sus caderas para revelar cada centímetro de su cuerpo duro, increíblemente sexy — Tengo que salir pronto, pero deseo tocarte antes de que haya una reunión del consejo.

Ella dio un paso desnuda, se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró fijamente — ¿Me voy contigo?

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó más a ella hasta que sus caderas estaban en frente de su cara. Ella sonrió cuando bajó la mirada hacia debajo de su abdomen musculoso a la polla gruesa y dura que sobresalía a centímetros de su boca.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo en particular? — Ella llegó arriba de la punta, con los dedos acarició la carne dura, despierta de su eje, y sonrió cuando tiró a reaccionar al roce su tacto.

— ¿Me llevarás dentro de su boca otra vez? He disfrutado inmensamente de eso.

Serena se lamió los labios y abrió la boca. Darien quedó sin aliento cuando ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de la corona de su polla, sabía de su sabor dulce líquido pre— seminal y se quejó de su disfrute.

Nunca le había gustado mucho chupar el pene pero Darien no era típico en ningún sentido. También había ido a ella, aparentemente feliz de hacerlo, y el recuerdo de lo que su boca podía transformarlo.

Lo llevó más profundo dentro de la boca para chuparlo y lamerlo, se tensó un poco cuando su mano se deslizó en su pelo para rizar sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero no trato de forzarla a tomar más de su longitud que podía manejar. En su lugar, sólo vagamente se aferró a ella, los dedos masajearon el cuero cabelludo, y le permitió moverse como quería. Suaves gemidos sexys provenían del cyborg.

Ella bajó la mano por su cuerpo, sus rodillas abiertas, y sus dedos se deslizaron a través de la humedad de su propia excitación. Suspiraba por él, pero no quería parar, parecía que le encantaba lo que su boca le hacía a él. Toco su clítoris frotándolo en círculos, y gimió más fuerte por el placer auto inducido

— Serena — jadeó — Te huelo y quiero probarte, suéltame.

Chupó un poco más fuerte, sabía lo increíblemente duro que se había puesto, era aterciopelada de acero contra su lengua, se vendría en cualquier momento. Los dedos enredados en el pelo apretaron antes tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, gritó en señal de protesta al verse obligada a alejarse de su pene y del leve dolor que le causó. Darien cayó de rodillas en la alfombra entre sus piernas abiertas, soltó su pelo, y se apoderó de sus muslos. Serena quedó sin aliento cuando, de repente terminó sobre la espalda con sus piernas empujadas por el aire. Darien las abrió más amplias, con sus manos fuertes le fácil manipular su posición, y enterró su rostro en su coño.

Su boca la ataco agresivamente, no fue nada de moderado en la forma en que la lengua aro contra el sensible brote inflamado con el que había estado jugando, o la forma en que selló su boca a su alrededor para tirar de ella y crear una succión fuerte.

Serena gritó arañando la colcha roja, sedosa y arqueó las caderas más cerca de su boca increíble. Sus pies terminaron colgando por la espalda y las utilizo como palanca para presionar con más fuerza su coño contra su boca implacable. El éxtasis era tan intenso que no podía respirar. Ella jadeaba y jadeaba con la boca entre abierta, entre gemidos rotos.

— ¡Darien! ¡Sí! No te detengas. ¡Por favor¡ ¡Oh Dios!

Se cernía el punto culminante y lloró de angustia cuando se rompió el contacto de su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron para protestar, pero lo vio estirarse soltando sus piernas para extenderse alrededor de sus caderas, sus manos soltaron sus muslos, y luego la cabeza ancha de su polla empujó contra su vagina. Él le gruñó, su rostro era una máscara de pasión, y luego ambos gritaron cuando entró rápido y profundo. Su polla gruesa se deslizó en ella, estirando las paredes de la vagina rápido, las terminaciones nerviosas llevaron éxtasis puro a su cerebro en el ajuste perfecto creado por sus organos.

Una de sus manos aplanada en su parte inferior del estómago para sujetarla mientras él comenzó a moverse, malditamente duro y profundo, y apunto el placer conectando el pulgar encima de su hueso pélvico para presionar contra su clítoris. Su otra mano se apoderó de uno de sus muslos para levantarlos hasta sus costillas para mantenerla en su lugar. Se golpeó contra ella, condujo dentro y fuera de ella con desenfreno, y Serena voló hacía el placer al ser montada con su pene y el clítoris con el pulgar, haciendo la combinación para correrse lo suficiente, convulsionar y gritar.

Darien rugió su nombre, su poder sobre ella se convirtió casi en moretones, mientras que sus caderas se sacudían. Su semen caliente estallo profundo dentro de ella y Serena sintió cada explosión. Sus paredes vaginales lo ordeñaron por el resultado de su clímax volátil. Se calmó a excepción de la carrera de sus corazones y la respiración entrecortada. Serena sonrió al abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada apasionada. Se lamió los labios, el sudor corría por su frente y el labio superior, y una sonrisa lenta, satisfecha curvo su boca, no podía conseguir suficiente.

— Vas a vivir conmigo aquí, ¿no?

Se había olvidado que le había dado una elección, una vez que menciono que no estaría en su casa si no quería — Si esto es parte de los beneficios que implica vivir contigo, trata de que me vaya — Sonrió

— Vives aquí solo, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza — Mi lugar en la sociedad cyborg me ofrece una suite en el ático.

Poco a poco se retiró de su cuerpo, pero se inclinó para estirarse sobre ella hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz — Estoy feliz de que prefieras quedarte conmigo y espero poder compartir este espacio. Hay habitaciones si lo prefieres — Sus rasgos parecieron endurecerse — Te quiero aquí conmigo, si te interesa saber mi preferencia.

— Me gustó dormir contigo — admitió.

Él sonrió y todos los rastros de tristeza se desvanecieron — Me gustó también. Está arreglado. Compartimos la cama todas las noches.

No estaba segura de qué decir. Darien se echó hacia atrás— Me debo duchar y llegar a tiempo a la reunión del Consejo. Familiarízate con nuestro hogar.

Ella lo odio cuando se paró y se alejó de ella, pero le gustaba la buena vista de su culo fornido, musculoso, cuando cruzó la habitación en dirección a una puerta abierta en la esquina. Sus nalgas se flexionaban con cada paso — De acuerdo.

Se detuvo en la puerta para mirarla hacia atrás — Eso sí, no intentes salir del apartamento. Por favor, Serena.

Su cuerpo se tensó — ¿Soy una prisionera?

— Esta es tu casa — corrigió — ¿Recuerdas lo que no te gustaba que te miraran mientras estábamos en la calle? No voy a estar contigo, me temo que alguien deje de descubrir quién pertenecen. Nadie te hará daño en el Jardín, pero que no te gustaría ser detenida hasta que llegué a recogerte.

— ¿Me detendrán?

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello oscuro — No lo creo, pero no sería cómodo permitir a un ser humano caminar sin escolta por las calles.

Las probabilidades están, estarías detenida, te mantendrían en tu lugar hasta que puedas ser notificada, y entonces tendría que acompañarte a casa. Quiero tu palabra de honor de no intentar salir de la muralla de la ciudad. Estoy familiarizado con tus habilidades en las medidas de seguridad hacking.

— ¿Que hay fuera de la ciudad?

— Peligro. No somos los únicos habitantes de este planeta, no son criaturas lógicas, son más humanoides anfibio, y no tenemos idea de lo que harían si alguna vez capturan a alguien de la ciudad. Nunca ha pasado antes.

Curiosa, se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas, a gusto con su desnudez delante de Darien — ¿Qué aspecto tienen? He visto extraterrestres, pero sólo en videos. Nunca abandone la Tierra antes de viajar contigo.

— Cuando vuelvo a casa te mostraré. Tenemos videos de ellos, se estudia para aprender más sobre su cultura, no deseamos interferir en su evolución. Es por eso que hemos construido una ciudad autónoma para limitar su contacto con nosotros — Hizo una pausa — Tengo que estar listo y voy a llegar tarde, no sería aceptable.

Agitó la mano — Ve, soy una chica grande. Puedo divertirme.

Él esbozó una sonrisa — Puedes pedir prestada mi ropa. Voy a tener que ver que alguien venga a tomarte las medidas para que tengas un vestuario creado para ti mañana.

— ¿Puedo llegar a usar esas cosas que hacen que parezca de piel?

— ¿Quieres?

— Me gustaría hacerme unos pocos equipos de la misma.

— Entonces ordenare algunos — Salió de su vista luego de ir al baño, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

Serena bajó de la cama matrimonial cuando oyó el agua se corrió en la habitación de al lado. Investigó sus armarios y cajones hasta que encontró una camisa grande y suave, de algodón con botones en el cuello, el dobladillo cayó hasta sus muslos. Pidió prestado un par de calzoncillos suaves, pero tuvo que rodarlo en la cintura para ajustarlo mejor. Luego salió de la habitación para explorar el apartamento.

Darien la encontró en su exploración de la despensa de la cocina. Le sacudió un beso en el rostro vuelto hacia arriba — No voy a estar fuera mucho tiempo. Llamaron a esta reunión para saber lo que me ocurrió mientras estaba detenido en la Tierra, también tengo que estar actualizado sobre lo que ha sucedido mientras he estado fuera. No debo de desaparecer más de una hora. El edificio del ayuntamiento está muy cerca.

— Voy a estar aquí — Sonrió.

— ¿Prometes no dejarme?

Se veía tan solemne que tuvo que morderse la risa — Te prometo que no voy a ninguna parte, vuelve pronto. Voy a tratar de hacernos la cena con lo que tienes en tu cocina, pero admito que no estoy segura de lo que algunas de estas cosas son. No soy mala cocinera y probablemente pueda preparar algo bueno.

Serena lo miró irse, le faltaba ya, pero luego se volvió a los suministros de su comida. El tipo tenía una abundancia de todo. Había pasado de vivir en un apartamento de mierda para tener el mejor del mundo cyborg que podría ofrecer.

Darien empujó su ira hacia abajo. Dos de los miembros hombres del consejo que compartían una hembra humana en su unidad familiar, se había enojado con él a propósito de sus sonrisas y pequeños comentarios sobre él al traer un ser humano al Jardín con él. Él sólo quería dejar el edificio del ayuntamiento, pero un cyborg mujer había pedido hablar con él primero. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y puso atención en la mujer que se sentaba en una silla frente a él con el escritorio entre ellos, la había llevado a su despacho después que la reunión del consejo terminó. Ella había insistido sobre la privacidad.

— ¿Qué quieres, Alis?

— Quiero acceso a Sky, se me ha informado que lo enviaste a una misión.

La hembra de altura parecía irritada — ¿Con qué propósito? Él es mi experto en la Tierra.

— Me gustaría tener un hijo, quiero acceder a Sky por su esperma.

Darien frunció el ceño — Él no es parte de un pacto de cría por más tiempo. El consejo a propósito lo excluyó de uno en consideración de su importancia y la naturaleza de sus tareas recientes que le han sido asignadas. Encuentra un hombre que este en la lista de los hombres en tu pacto si deseas tener un hijo, para eso se formó. Si los hombres de tu unidad familiar no son capaces de concebir un niño hay hombres con el pacto que tienen espermatozoides viables. Ellos te pueden ayudar.

— Quiero a Sky — Bajó la voz — Antes de que el Consejo lo asignara a su cargo actual, era un miembro de mi pacto de cría. El primer niño que di a luz es el resultado de su donación de esperma.

La frustración hizo a Darien tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio. Él quería llegar a casa con Serena — ¿Cuál es tu punto?

— Me gustaría tener otro que se parezca a mi hijo.

— Lo he asignado fuera de Jardín. Actualmente se encuentra en camino a su nueva estación de escucha. Él es nuestro experto en la Tierra y por lo tanto la mejor manera de servir a ese trabajo.

— He oído que estabas enojado con él por alguna razón — La mujer se levantó y lo alcanzo por su uniforme — Voy a negociar contigo, puedes tener el uso de mi cuerpo por la disponibilidad de su esperma.

Cuando la mujer empezó a aflojar su ropa, Darien se puso de pies

— No.

Hizo una pausa con su camisa del uniforme abierta en el frente.

— Es un negocio aceptable, eres un miembro del consejo sin una mujer y tienes tus necesidades básicas. Siempre has negociado tus favores en el pasado con el coito.

— Nunca más.

La sorpresa abrió sus ojos verdes — Soy una mujer sana y atractiva. Lo aclare con los hombres de mi unidad familiar antes de venir aquí. Son conscientes de que estoy dispuesta hacer esto cambio.

— No — repitió Darien, una imagen de Serena se fijo en su mente.

Ella no aprobaría si tocaba otra mujer, se había negado a tomar al ser humano de nuevo después de que Gerald la dejó por otra mujer — Ya no doy favores a cambio de relaciones sexuales. Tengo una mujer propia ahora.

— No te has unido en una unidad familiar, lo habría oído si lo hubieras hecho — frunció el ceño — Realmente quiero el acceso a Sky.

Tomó por asalto la puerta — No, encuentra a otro hombre si deseas tener un hijo. Sky no regresará al Jardín en el futuro cercano —La ira seguía ardiendo en su interior por la interferencia de Sky con Serena haciéndola temer que la había engañado por una falsa sensación de confianza — Él está en una misión importante — Lejos del Jardín y no puede causar más problemas con Serena, añadió en silencio — No me he unido en una unidad de la familia con mi mujer, pero tengo la intención de hacerlo — La saco fuera de la oficina.

Se negó a arriesgarse hacer cualquier cosa hasta que Serena permaneciera con él. No sólo eso, tuvo que admitir que la idea de tocar a otra mujer lo dejó frío y desinteresado. Parecía como si fuera una obligación, algo desagradable, no tenía que tener relaciones sexuales con nadie, excepto Serena.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, Serena era única y maravillosa. Ella lo agita en todas sus formas, la única mujer que deseaba tocar, y él hizo una nota mental para hacer circular el hecho de que ya no cotizaba favorecer a las mujeres para tener relaciones sexuales.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Darien **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Darien, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

Serena salió de la habitación con una sensación fresca. El agua en el Jardín era mucho más limpia, en su opinión, de la que se bañaba en la Tierra. Había cepillado el cabello húmedo hasta que todos los ovillos habían desaparecido. Tendría que preguntar a Darien donde escondía su secador de pelo. Esperaba que él volviera pronto. La cena estaría lista para sacar del horno en veinte minutos.

El sonido del ascensor le hizo sonreír. Estuvo a punto de correr por el pasillo en el gran espacio de vida. Ella llegó a un abrupto fin cuando un cyborg alto acechaba en el centro de la habitación, se quedó helada cuando su mirada oscura se encontró los suya.

No era tan alto como su padre, pero el parecido no le dejó ninguna duda cuando se le quedó mirando. Un ceño arrugo su rostro, lo que le hacía más similar a Darien.

— Hola — Cambió su postura, alcanzo el dobladillo de la camisa prestada para tirarla para debajo de sus piernas tanto como pudo, más que un poco consciente que la gran parte de sus piernas estaban expuestas — Tu padre no está aquí, tenía una reunión del consejo para asistir — Su mente se quedó en blanco en el nombre del tipo, no podía recordar, Darien nunca le dijo la información — Estoy segura de que estará aquí pronto.

— Humana — Gruñó la palabra.

Serena dio un paso atrás — Soy Serena.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Sus manos eran puños a los costados.

— Vivo con tu padre — Hablo incómoda — Estoy segura de que te lo hubiera dicho, pero acabamos de llegar hace unas dos horas.

Los ojos azules exactamente como Darien se redujeron peligrosamente — Él te trajo con él de la Tierra?

— Sí — Tragó saliva — Por favor, toma asiento mientras voy a ponerme unos pantalones. Pido disculpas, no sabía que lo ibas a venir a visitar.

Se quedó allí, en silencio, y continuó con su mirada, se giró sobre sus talones, avergonzada por su estado medio desnuda y en silencio se comprometió a tener una pequeña charla con Darien cuando él volviera.

Debería haberla advertido que su hijo tenía una tendencia a dejarse caer por sorpresa y que tenía acceso a la vivienda, se hubiera sabido, no habría caminado alrededor en apenas una camisa y un par de calzoncillos.

Serena entró en la habitación rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

Maldijo en voz baja antes de dirigirse a la cómoda. Había visto algunos pantalones suaves como el algodón, en un cajón inferior cuando había explorado antes. Dudaba que le encajaran bien, pero prefería usar pantalones sueltos que no tener nada en torno a un extraño. Había llegado a la cómoda cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de ella, golpeando la pared dura. El fuerte sonido la hizo girar por la sorpresa.

El cyborg la fulminó con la mirada, la vista fija en ella, y la rabia de sus facciones — ¿Qué hiciste con mi padre en la Tierra?

Serena se aseguro hasta que se topó con la cómoda — Nada, le ayude a escapar.

El cyborg grande la acecho en la habitación, acortando la distancia entre ellos con sus largas piernas, y la agarró antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la conmoción de su ira dirigida a ella. Dos grandes manos le agarraron los brazos, abrió la boca dolorosamente cuando la tiró. Ella gritó cuando su cuerpo voló por los aires y aterrizó con un rebote en la cama enorme.

— Mi padre odia a los seres humanos — Gritó las palabras.

Serena se levantó de donde estaba tendida, donde había aterrizado, la mirada aterrorizada cerrada con la suya — Él no me odia

— Salir antes de que él la agarrara por el tobillo.

— ¿Qué hiciste con mi padre? — Él se inclinó sobre ella arrastrándola hacia el lado de la cama por la pierna, y sujeto una mano alrededor de su garganta. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, gruñó, y su mano apretó lo suficiente como para cortarle su aire — ¿Abusaste de él? Eso es lo que hacen los animales.

El shock y el terror en su celebró la inmovilizo durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía respirar. Sus manos agarraban su garganta mientras ella negó con la cabeza. Lo tenía todo mal y ni siquiera le permitía hablar.

— Mi padre me dijo lo que los seres humanos hicieron con él en el pasado. Si él te ha traído aquí eso sólo sería para llevar a cabo su venganza sobre ti.

Serena consiguió poner su pie sobre el pecho del cyborg, expulsado duro, y rompió su dominio sobre su garganta. Se rodó en la cama, jadeando en el aire.

— Eso no es así — se ahogó antes de que él la agarrara de nuevo.

Él rugió de rabia, su mano se cerró sobre el dorso de la pantorrilla. El dolor que le causo a Serena la hizó gritar cuando sus dedos se clavaron en el músculo de la parte posterior de su pierna, se dio la vuelta para echarlo con la pierna libre, golpeándolo con su pie en la cara.

El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás soltándola pero él se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sangre roja goteaba de la nariz y le había clavado la mirada furiosa, pero en sus ojos le aseguró que ella podía apenas haber firmado su propia sentencia de muerte.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez para poner más distancia entre ellos, hasta la cabecera—Darien no quiere hacerme daño, te juro que no soy el enemigo, soy su novia. Él…

— Lo has engañado — gritó el hombre. Levantó una pierna, una bota grande salió al final de la cama, y luego se puso de pie sobre ella —No te voy a matar pero voy a empezar a enseñarte el precio de ser humano antes de que regrese. No quiero defraudarlo de conseguir su venganza personal, matándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Él no quiere hacerme daño! — Se sacudió el terror puro a través de ella.

Trató de evitar sus manos cuando él se inclinó y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero él la agarró del pelo. Otro grito arrancó de su garganta. Tiró con fuerza de ella con el puñado de pelo que se apoderó, y luego saltó de la cama. La arrastró hasta el borde y ella se cayó. La agonía disparó a lo largo de su cuerpo cuando ella se golpeó duro en el suelo y las lágrimas la cegaron de dolor. Ni siquiera podía respirar por el dolor intenso, o gritar de nuevo.

Una mano agarró la parte posterior de su camisa, tirándola con fuerza suficiente para levantarla del suelo, y él sólo lo arrancó de su cuerpo. Él empujó con fuerza, golpeando su cara en el colchón blando, y sus rodillas se desplomaron contra la alfombra. Ella respiraba cansada, pero todavía estaba con mucho dolor incluso para llorar. El sonido de la extracción de material apenas lo registró en su mente. Estaba demasiado el choqueada y adolorida para comprender lo que había oído. Él ya había tomado su camisa, pero ella no registró que más le había arrancado de ella.

Algo rozó su rostro cuando le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y un grueso fajo de material empujo contra su boca. La agarro del pelo, causándole más dolor, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había metido una mordaza en la boca y le ató una tira gruesa de tejido alrededor de su cabeza para evitar que se saliera justo debajo de la nariz. Ella gritó en contra de la mordaza que había hecho con parte de la camisa, pero el sonido salió ahogado. Las manos la agarraron por los brazos para levantar su cuerpo inerte. Él la dejó sobre la cama boca abajo.

Aturdida, tambaleándose por el dolor, Serena no pudo reunir la suficiente fuerza para luchar cuando sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos a sus muñecas, que las amarro a sus espaldas. Usó otra tira rasgada para juntar sus manos, lo suficientemente apretado como para herirla, la agarró por los hombros obligándola a pararse en las piernas temblorosas, y la empujó hacia adelante. Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas frescas que la cegaban, justo a tiempo para ver el telar cómoda delante de ella. La cadera golpeó el borde de la erección. Ella gritó en contra de la mordaza.

¡Darien! gritó su nombre dentro de su mente, pero sabía que no podía oírla. Su hijo la había puesto en sus pies contra el aparador. Su cuerpo grande mantuvo sus caderas empujándolas contra el borde del mueble de madera sin perdon, y le soltó los hombros. Una mano agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y la empujó hacia adelante hasta que su cara tocó la pared.

— Mi padre me dijo lo que los animales hicieron con él mientras él seguía siendo un prisionero dentro de los laboratorios en la Tierra —Sus caderas se desplaza hacia un lado, todavía depositadas dolorosamente, y el cyborg se inclinó a gruñirle en su oreja cuando le desgarró los boxes de su cuerpo — ¿Eso es lo que le hiciste cuando lo tuvieron esta vez? ¿Lo encadenaron, lo drogaron, y abusaron de su cuerpo?

Ella negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, trató de negarlo todo, pero las palabras entre sollozos ni siquiera ella podía entender algo. Él no podía entender sus protestas.

— ¿Qué se siente al estar desnudo e indefenso? Había rabia en su voz.

Serena sollozaba y le dolía la cabeza, donde le había cogido el pelo.

Estaba segura de que le había arrancado algunos. Su cuero cabelludo, donde lo había agarrado, latía, molido por seguro, y la cadera enterrada en ella donde se la había clavado dolorosamente. Quería gritar la agonía que correría a través de su cuerpo.

— Las mujeres eran lo suficientemente malas, lo ataban con correas hacía bajo para su placer. Lo obligaron con drogas en su sistema y apagaban sus implantes para hacerle perder el control de su propio cuerpo, pero los machos eran peores. Dos de los guardias de sexo masculino le violaron a menudo como un castigo cuando no cumplía. Serena se volvió fría por dentro al oír la noticia, horrorizada. Darien no le había dicho eso, comprendió por qué había odiado a los seres humanos, después de todo lo que había sufrido, pero lo hizo mucho peor. Él era un hombre orgulloso, ser víctima de asalto sexual habría sido bastante horrible, pero ¿los hombres también?

— Me habló del dolor, ellos lo ataron y obligaron a soportar su lujuria animal, se burlaban de él, se echaron a reír cuando se le hicieron sangrar, y le avergonzó que lo llamaran otra cosa que un juguete para jugar.

Una mano agarró el culo de Serena — ¿Alguna vez has tenido un hombre de aquí? Sus dedos se apretaron contra su ano — Me han dicho que duele, no les importaba si gritaba, no les importaba si se desangraba, disfrutaron de su sufrimiento.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano. Serena gritó cuando oyó el sonido de los pantalones que se abrían.

— Vas a conocer su dolor.

Serena intentó luchar, trató de alejarse de él, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil frente a la cómoda con la mano sin soltar la parte de atrás de su cuello. Su aliento caliente se desplegó en la garganta, otro gruñido viniendo de él.

— Voy a disfrutar cada momento de dolor que sufras — juró — No eres más que un juguete para mí para jugar con el ahora.

Darien sonrió cuando entró en su apartamento. El olor de la comida que Serena había preparado lo saludó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Su mirada recorrió la cocina y sala de estar, en busca de ella mientras caminaba en el interior. Su estómago rugía de hambre y los aromas tentadores de algo que no podía identificar, pero quería comer.

— ¿Serena? Él se dirigió a la habitación cuando él no la vio.

Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta abierta a la vista de Seiya. Su hijo tenía sus pantalones abajo en la parte posterior de sus muslos para revelar su culo desnudo, ante el tocador, y sus miradas se cruzaron, él vio la sangre que gotea de la nariz en su rostro. Un grito ahogado hizo casi parar su corazón antes de que la ira lo envolviera, se movió antes de que él pudiera entender por qué su hijo se había aventurado en el interior de su habitación medio desnudo.

Seiya se volvió más y en ese instante Darien vio lo que el cuerpo de su hijo le había protegido Seiya tenía a Serena encajada contra el aparador, inclinado sobre ella, con las manos atadas a la espalda, y una marca roja del tamaño de un puño se veía en su cuerpo desnudo, en el culo. Oyó el sonido angustioso del choque de horror que vino de sus propios labios.

Darien se lanzó, rugiendo de ira, y antes de que él lo supiera había cogido a su hijo y arrojado lejos de Serena. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sus sollozos ahogados desgarraron sus entrañas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba atado a la cabeza. La había apoyado contra la cómoda en el instante en que había arrojado lejos de ella a Seiya, pero se las arregló para cogerla en sus brazos antes de que ella se deslizara hasta el suelo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Rugió Darien, sacudió la cabeza para mirar a su hijo, mientras él apretaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Serena dentro de la cuna de sus brazos.

Seiya estaba tirado en el piso donde había aterrizado cerca de su lado. Sólo tomó un segundo a Darien ver el estado del cuerpo despierto de su hijo para adivinar lo que había interrumpido. Rugió de rabia de nuevo, vio a su hijo pálido y sus ojos oscuros se ensancharon con alarma.

Serena sollozaba, su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza contra él, y el ruido sordo había arrastrado su enfoque enfureció a ella. La giro con suavidad de su control para echarle un vistazo a su cara. Las lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos, el pelo pegado a la cara por la humedad, y una amplia franja de ropa desgarrada ocultando su boca. Darien cayó al suelo, con las piernas dando sobre él, pero logró su colchón cuando se cayó. La mirada de Serena le desgarró por dentro. Su miedo y el dolor eran tan fuerte que casi los podía sentir el mismo.

Darien no podía respirar en sus pulmones. Su mente trató de funcionar pero lo terrible de la situación le hacía difícil pensar. Sentó a Serena cerca en su regazo. Las manos le temblaban cuando trató de liberarla de la mordaza. Sabía que le tiro el pelo, pero no pudo evitarlo, el material había sido atado con hilos enredados en el nudo. Al segundo, con cuidado lo sacó de la boca, y Serena gritó.

El desigual desgarrador sonido atravesó la sala, lo atravesó, no sólo los oídos con su dolor, sino su corazón. Ella aspiró el aire y lanzó su cara contra su pecho. Grandes sollozos convulsionaban su cuerpo, puso sus brazos alrededor de ella sólo para darse cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas aún a sus espaldas. Alargó la mano hacia ellas

— ¿Padre?

Darien volvió la cabeza, la furia finalmente quemo a través de su angustia. Seiya se sentó y tiró de sus pantalones al lugar en la cadera, pero no los había sujetado. Los dedos de Darien trabajaron los nudos que ataban las muñecas de Serena hasta que la liberó .Sus manos se aferraron a su camisa mientras ella sollozaba en su contra.

— Lo siento si tenía que haber esperado para empezar a torturarla.

Le tomo cualquier cosa a Darien para obtener palabras de su boca.

Quiso gritar la manera en que Serena estaba — ¿La has violado?

— Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Darien sintió frío al instalarse en su alma, mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo — ¿Has entrado en ella?

— Estaba trabajando en eso cuando entro, ella es muy pequeña y no era fácil tomarme — Seiya lentamente se puso de pie. Frunció el ceño frente a su padre y luego a la mujer sobre su regazo — ¿Qué estás haciendo liberándola?

Darien intentó mover Serena de su regazo para hacer frente a su hijo, pero ella gritó, aferrándose a él con más fuerza, y le hizo imposible dejarla en el suelo junto a él. Se quedó paralizado. Las emociones casi lo abrumaron al mismo tiempo que le arrancaban la mitad. Su hijo había atacado a la mujer que amaba. Seiya había tratado de violar a

Serena, la había asaltado, y quería batir a su propia carne y sangre tan mal que él se estremeció por la fuerza del deseo de matar al hijo que amaba. Cerró los ojos.

— Ándate—jadeó —Déjalo, Seiya.

— ¿Padre? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Arruine tus planes para ella? ¿Seguirá el juego bonito con ella?

Darien fulminó con la mirada a su hijo — La has atacado — Hizo una pausa cuando su voz se quebró — No quiero matarte. Estoy tan enojado en este momento, no tienes autoridad para tocar Serena — Su voz se elevó hasta que gritó — Ella significa algo para mí. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Entiendes que me gustaría nada mejor que hacer que sangres? ¿Qué te liberaste de que ya no vivas? Déjame — gritó la última palabra.

Seiya lo miró boquiabierto.

Darien abrazo a Serena que temblaba, de menor manera, tratando de consolar a los dos, pero sabía que no era posible. Cerró los ojos para luchar contra la ira que amenazaba con hacerle tomar la vida de su único hijo.

Pasaron minutos antes de que los sollozos de Serena comenzaran a disminuir. Darien abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de Seiya ya no estaba dentro de la habitación, volvió la cabeza para asegurarse de que su hijo se había ido. Él y Serena estaban solos una vez más. Obligó a su cuerpo entumecido a moverse, con cuidado acuno la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, y logró llegar a las rodillas, y luego a sus pies firmes. Poco a poco entró en el cuarto de baño.

Serena tenía controladas sus emociones cuando Darien puso su trasero desnudo sobre la encimera fresca y abrió los ojos cuando él se apartó. No lo miró a la cara, no podía. Su cuerpo temblaba, le dolía en demasiados lugares para contarlos, pero Darien había llegado a casa a tiempo para detener que su hijo la violara. Luchó contra otro sollozo que amenazaba con salir, el recuerdo de Seiya presionando contra su culo, tratando de forzar su polla dentro de ella.

— ¿Serena? — Darien susurró su nombre — Lo siento mucho. ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Qué te hizo?

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho desnudo, se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza, y mantuvo la cabeza baja. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, no sabía qué decirle a Darien. Había oído lo que había dicho a su hijo, la amenaza que había hecho de matarlo, y lo mal que había sonado.

— ¿Serena?—Darien puso sus manos suavemente sobre la parte superior de sus muslos, se estremeció sin querer, y su interior se estremeció cuando él se apartó — Lo siento.

— Tú no lo hiciste — susurró.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió — ¿No? Le inculque a odiar a todos los seres humanos y debería haber hablado con él de inmediato cuando te traje a mi casa, simplemente no pensé en él. Le habían dicho que había regresado al Jardín después de que fui llevado a la Tierra y que debería haberme contactado con él para advertirle que había planeado vivir contigo, tenía que haberle dejado claro lo que significas para mí, que no eres el enemigo. Debería haberle pedido que se mantuviera alejado de ti si no podía aceptarte como una parte importante de mi vida.

Finalmente alzó la cabeza para estudiar a Darien, su hermoso rostro parecía devastado por la angustia, arrepentimiento y triste.

Ardientes lágrimas la cegaron hasta que parpadeó — Voy a estar bien.

Un músculo cerca de su mandíbula se movió — ¿Qué te hizo?

Ella bajó la mirada — Voy a tener algunos moretones y puede que tenga algunos pelones en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Darien se acercó más hasta que su cuerpo rozó suavemente sus rodillas mientras examinaba la parte posterior de la cabeza — No veo ninguno.

— Se siente donde enredo sus dedos alrededor de mi cabello.

Un gruñido suave vino de él que hizo a Serena girar la cabeza para mirarlo. La ira oscurecía su rostro.

— Lo siento.

— Tú no lo hiciste.

Abrió la boca.

— Lo sé — murmuró antes de que pudiera repetir que asumía la culpa.

— Me siento responsable, no vamos a dejarlo así, ¿vale? Estoy tratando duramente para no perder la cabeza. Estaba aterrorizado —admitió — Si no hubiera entrado cuando…. — La emoción le ahogaba.

— Te habría violado.

Apartó la mirada con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos oscuros — Lo intentó.

Darien se le acercó de nuevo — Déjame que te lave, eso te ayudara, te sentirás mejor una vez que limpies su toque.

Miró a Darien, recordando lo que Seiya le había dicho acerca de su pasado, no le dijo lo que había dicho, pero tenía la triste idea que él sabía por experiencia que el baño podría ayudar. Nadie lo había salvado de los seres humanos que lo había atacado, violado y torturado. La había salvado de ser una de las víctimas de abusos sexuales.

Manos suaves la ayudaron a soltar el mostrador, se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, mientras abría la llave del agua dentro de la bañera grande situada en una esquina del cuarto de baño. La había mirado con nostalgia cuando se había duchado, pero no había querido que cuando Darien volviera a casa la encontrara perezosa en el interior del baño.

— ¡La cena! Hay un asado en el horno que se va a quemar.

— Lo voy a quitar — Vaciló — Vuelvo rápidamente.

Esperó a que saliera antes de que se enfrentara a un espejo, marcas rojas cubrían su piel en los brazos, las muñecas y los hombros.

Su rostro se veía rojo y los labios hinchados por la mordaza que Seiya había usado. Se volvió entonces, alzándose en puntas de pie, y miró sobre su hombro para obtener una vista del culo.

Una marca roja en la mejilla del culo mostraba donde Seiya enojado había apretado su cadera contra ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal por lo cerca que había estado de ser violada. Unos segundos más y habría entrado.

Darien volvió tan rápidamente como había prometido, entró en el cuarto de baño, y probó la temperatura del agua del baño. Se volvió y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse, Serena se puso tensa.

— No estoy exactamente en el estado de ánimo ahora mismo.

Eso atrajo una mirada irritada de él — No quiero tener relaciones sexuales. Quiero entrar en el agua contigo, tenerte, y lavarte. Después voy a alimentarte con la cena, mientras descansas — Hizo una pausa —Sólo quiero que descanses, lo necesitas. Podría haberte perdido y yo…— Su voz se quebró — Quiero abrazarte.

Ardientes lágrimas la cegaron pero parpadeó para sacárselas — Me gustaría eso.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos con tan sólo los pantalones y las botas, sus fuertes brazos la tiraron contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo, y ella se abrazó a él.

— Esto nunca volverá a suceder, te lo juro, Serena.

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho caliente, desnudo, el calor de su cuerpo la calmó, calentó los lugares fríos en su interior que el ataque había creado, y se sentía segura.

— Voy a tratar con mi hijo — Su tono se volvió helado.

Serena de pronto se estremeció de nuevo. No creía que Seiya se beneficiaría con lo que Darien iba a decirle o hacer a su hijo. No es que a ella le importara, Seiya no había mostrado misericordia por ella y ella no se rompería si él conseguía su culo pateado por su padre. No se lamentaría por ver como Darien lo vencía.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Darien **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Darien, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

Darien esperaba impaciente en la puerta del apartamento a tres edificios del suyo. Había tratado de calmar la ira dentro de él, había sido difícil. Serena se había bañado, se preocupo de ella, y luego se había dormido después de que él le diera de comer la deliciosa comida que había preparado.

Seiya abrió la puerta con una expresión sombría en su rostro —Padre.

— Hijo.

— Estás enojado.

— Furioso.

Seiya ladeó la cabeza y abrió el cerrojo — Entra.

El apartamento tenía el toque de una mujer en la decoración.

Darien miró a su alrededor —¿Esta tu mujer y niños en tu hogar de la unidad de la familia?

— Esta es la semana para vivir con Urgo.

La idea de enviar a Serena a vivir con otro hombre hizo a Darien apretar los puños. Su hijo compartía la mujer de su unidad familiar con otros dos hombres y con cualquier pacto de cría necesarios para concebir hijos si necesitaban ayuda externa. Se volvió hacia Seiya cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

— No tenías autoridad para tocar a mi mujer — Su voz fue profunda — Tu mujer se enojaría mucho si supiera que trataste de tener relaciones sexuales con otra mujer.

Seiya vaciló — No con un ser humano, no son más que esclavos para nuestro uso. Mi mujer entiende que tengo necesidades y no siempre está cerca para llenar.

— Nunca lo harás — Darien gruño cada palabra — No intentes hacer daño a Serena de nuevo. Ni siquiera te quiero a su lado.

— Es solo un ser humano.

— ¡Es mía! — Gruñó Darien las palabras. Dio un paso atrás después de que él se dio cuenta de que se había dado un paso hacia delante cuando Seiya había cerrado. Luchó contra su furia, tomó el control de sus emociones, y casi dio un respingo al ver la expresión en el rostro asombrado en el que se parecía al suyo.

— ¿Te importa lo que le suceda?

— Ella, Serena, no es mi enemiga, ni es la tuya. ¿Me entiendes? Tengo la intención de formar una unidad familiar con ella.

El asombro rápidamente se transformó en rabia en el rostro de su hijo. Seiya miró a su padre — Ella esta de alguna manera influyendo en ti, siempre me dijiste que podían corromper a nuestra gente si se les daba la oportunidad. Ella te ha engañado en la creencia de que no te causará daño o a nuestro pueblo. ¿Qué te hicieron mientras eras un prisionero en la Tierra? ¿Qué te medicamentaron? ¿Te torturaron?

— No, ella me rescató y me hace feliz.

Seiya sólo lo miró boquiabierto.

— Nunca creí que pudieras cuidar a cualquier ser humano —Darien hizo una pausa para la construcción sus pensamientos con palabras que le permitirían a su hijo a entender — Era una marginal en la Tierra, irrelevante para el Gobierno la Tierra. ¿Entiendes? Ella es similar a nosotros en la forma en que ha sido tratada por ellos durante toda su vida. Tenía mucho valor para los seres humanos como nosotros en la Tierra. Ella era parte de su fuerza de trabajo disponible, arriesgó su vida para salvar la mía muchas veces.

— Es un truco en el que caíste — Escupió con desprecio las palabras Seiya — Has sido engañado por los humanos. Entiendo el atractivo físico, te tiene que traer mucho placer de tenerla bajo tu control. Me gustó el terror y la sensación de su suave piel. Dámela y la matare después que haya terminado con ella.

Darien nunca hubiera creído que en realidad habría de golpear a su hijo, pero eso es exactamente lo que hizo en un momento de furia ciega.

Vio que su hijo se golpeó en la alfombra en el culo, el puño le latía por el impacto que había hecho en la cara de Seiya. Darien maldijo entre dientes.

— No vuelvas a tocarla de nuevo, comprendo que esto es mi culpa. Te condicione a odiar a todos los seres humanos, pero Serena es diferente. Es mejor que no hables de ella en ese sentido otra vez.

La sangre corría por la barbilla de Seiya de su labio partido. Él miró desafiante a su padre — Odias a los seres humanos.

— No me gustan la mayoría de los seres humanos, pero Serena es diferente.

— Ellos abusaron de ti. Los seres humanos te hicieron cosas terribles cuando estuviste preso en la Tierra.

— Estás en lo correcto — Hizo una pausa Darien — No le hagas daño de ninguna manera. Ella no se merece el disgusto o la necesidad de buscar venganza en mi nombre por lo que otros seres humanos una vez me hicieron.

— Se trata de animales.

— La mayoría de ellos lo son, pero no Serena.

— Has sido engañado, te va a matar mientras duermas o es un espía enviada por el Gobierno de la Tierra para obtener información de exterminarnos — Seiya lentamente se puso de pie, se limpió la sangre de la cara inferior, y asintió con la cabeza a su padre — Voy a demostrártelo, voy a hacerle confesar la verdad si sólo me permites interrogarla.

— No va a ninguna parte cerca de Serena nunca más. He cambiado los códigos que te daban acceso a mi casa, ya no son bienvenidos allí. Si deseas verme, voy a venir aquí o nos encontraremos en alguna parte que los dos estemos de acuerdo — Darien vio a su hijo con su cuerpo tenso — Nunca la toques de nuevo, hijo. Haré cualquier cosa para defenderla, incluso si eso significa protegerla de ti.

Seiya estaba claramente indignado — Tú…

— Lo digo en serio — Darien esperaba que su hijo viera la sinceridad en su mirada seria. Su pecho dolía por el hecho de haber tenido que tomar esta posición de fuerza, pero nunca que alguien le hiciera daño a la mujer que había llegado a amar, ni siquiera su único hijo —Anda cerca de ella y lo considerare una amenaza para su vida. La defensa contra un ataque. Tengo la intención de formar una unidad familiar con ella. ¿He sido claro en este asunto? No he venido aquí a debatir el tema contigo, pero si para informarte de la seria naturaleza de mi relación con el ser humano.

Seiya se irguió en toda su altura con su cuerpo tenso — Voy a llamar a una reunión del consejo inmediatamente, has estas comprometido, tu lógica no es más solida, y eres un traidor a todos los cyborgs si eliges un ser humano por encima de tu propio hijo.

La tristeza se deslizó en el interior Darien hasta el punto de que en realidad tuvo que parpadear para que no salieran las lágrimas — Nunca has amado a una mujer, ¿verdad? nunca has experimentado la emoción verdadera o permitir que alguien signifique mucho para ti que vas a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla.

— Tenía esas emociones por mi padre, pero él debería de haber muerto cuando fue llevado a la Tierra — La repugnancia altero las facciones de su hijo — ¡Fuera de mi casa. No voy a parar hasta que estés despojado de tu posición y tu humana sea asesinada. Te salvaré de todo lo que te ha hecho.

Darien no discutiría con alguien que, obviamente, se negaba a escuchar razones. Salió de la habitación y trató de hacerse con el control de sus emociones. Desde que Serena había entrado en su vida estaban fuera de control. No lo lamentaba sin embargo. Por primera vez en su vida tenía algo por que vivir. Serena le dio es satisfacción.

Cuando regresó a casa, se puso hacer llamadas de apoyo a algunos de los miembros del consejo que habían tomado ya sea un ser humano en sus unidades de apoyo de la familia o el derecho a estar con uno.

Odiaba admitir que su propio hijo planeaba presentar cargos contra él, pero sabía Seiya no haría amenazas vacías. Cuando terminó la última notificación, caminó en silencio al dormitorio. Serena se había apagado la luz del baño para mantener el dormitorio de la oscuridad total. Ella abrazaba su almohada, su cuerpo acurrucado en posición fetal sobre su lado en el centro de su cama, y su cólera disminuyó por la situación embarazosa que su hijo le había obligado a tratar.

Rápidamente se desnudó y subió a la cama con Serena. En el momento en que la tocó, ella despertó sobresaltada, sin aliento, y su mirada aterrorizada brilló hacía la suya

— Soy sólo yo, Serena. Estoy en casa, estás a salvo — Avanzó acercándose a ella bajo las sábanas y rodó sobre su espalda. Odiaba el miedo que ahora tenía que lidiar con más de lo que su hijo había hecho a ella — No fue mi intención asustarte.

Ella se acurrucó a su lado, se apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y una necesidad de protección se apoderó de él con tanta fuerza que dificultaba la respiración. Sus brazos la rodearon celebrando tenerla en ellos

— ¿Estás bien? Sé que fuiste a ver a Seiya. Me desperté y no estabas.

Su preocupación le hizo sentirse más seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta — No fue como esperaba, no está de acuerdo con mi elección de estar contigo. Se niega a aceptar mis sentimientos y no es capaz de entender por qué soy tan protector contigo.

Levantó la barbilla para mirarlo, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos. También vio las lágrimas que los llenan y una de ellas se deslizó por su mejilla. Él alejo su control y suavemente la limpio con el pulgar.

— No llores. Nadie te hará daño de nuevo. Me estoy tomando un tiempo fuera del consejo para quedarme en casa por un tiempo. No voy a dejarte sola para darle una segunda oportunidad para hacerte daño. No tengas miedo, Serena.

— No es eso — Olió ella — Siento que ser la razón por la que tú y tu hijo están luchando. Es un imbécil por lo que me hizo, pero él sigue siendo su hijo. Sé que tienes que estar en muy mal estado sobre esto. ¿Estás bien? Sé lo que duele cuando la familia hace algo totalmente jodido. ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano? Siempre podía herirme más cuando él hacia cosas estúpidas.

— Él te vendió — Un nuevo sentido de la comprensión de la traición de la familia se hizo evidente para Darien en ese momento —¿Cómo tratas con amor a alguien que va en contra de ti?

— Con el tiempo te hacen suficiente daño como para que dejes de permitir que lo hagan. Por lo menos lo dices que hasta la próxima vez que hacen algo más que nunca pensaste que eran capaces de hacer —Serena se apretó con más fuerza contra él y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho — Todavía me duele pero no se puede controlar a la gente que amas. Sólo tratas de endurecer tu corazón con todo lo que puedas.

Darien levantó su mirada para estudiar el techo de la habitación —¿Quieres hacerme daño, Serena?

Sacudió la cabeza, No, sé cómo se siente al abrirse a alguien y que te desgarren, nunca te haría eso, sólo espero que no puedas nunca hacérmelo a mí tampoco.

— Me temo que te haré daño de alguna manera. Las emociones son algo nuevo para mí pero me he permitido que me importes demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Pero nunca te haría daño intencionalmente.

— Bienvenido a mi mundo — de repente se echó a reír — La caída en el amor nunca es fácil, pero aquí estamos.

Se puso tenso y la miró hacia abajo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Serena alzó la cara para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estaría de acuerdo en venir a planeta, dejar todo atrás, porque el sexo es increíble? —Sonrió.

— Dilo

— Te amo, Darien.

No podía dejar la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios o la alegría que lo llenaba hasta el punto de que no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir.

— Aquí es donde se supone que dices cualquiera de las dos, te vas la espalda o rodas lejos.

— He atacado y amenazado a mi hijo para defenderte, he dejado claro que lo mataría si alguna vez te toca otra vez.

Serena se levantó un poco y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano en el pecho — Dilo, Darien. ¿Por favor? Quiero oír las palabras de ti, sé que probablemente no vas a entender esto, pero significa mucho para mí.

— Te amo, Serena.

— Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? Gracias.

— No, pero una parte de mí es sin duda difícil ahora.

Volvió la cabeza y sonrió por su cuerpo, donde no podían faltar las cubiertas de tiendas de campaña, lo miró a los ojos de nuevo — Ya veo.

— No voy a actuar en consecuencia, me doy cuenta de que todavía estás traumatizada.

Lo que mató a su estado de ánimo feliz — Sí.

— El tiempo te ayudará a pasar esto.

No perdió el tono atormentado de su voz — Tú lo sabes por cierto, ¿no?

Su cuerpo se puso rígido debajo del de ella, pero luego se relajó otra vez — Sí.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Señaló en una respiración entrecortada — Te dije sobre algunos de los abusos que sufrí. No me consideraban un ser vivo, creían que yo era una cosa sin pensamiento o sentimiento, tengo los dos — Tomó un par de respiraciones más — Reconozco que mi hijo te atacó en un sentido equivocado de venganza por lo que he sufrido en los días cuando el Gobierno la Tierra nos controlaba. Nunca le hablé de lo que he sufrido, pero vio los informes hace unos nueve años, todos teníamos que presentar informes sobre las experiencias en cautiverio. Él es doctor y tiene acceso a ellos. Leyó todas las páginas de mis informes.

— ¿Alguna vez hablaste con él acerca de esto?

Él asintió con la cabeza — Él vino a mí de inmediato y lo discutimos largo y tendido, le enseñe a odiar a los seres humanos antes de que él supiera exactamente lo que me habían hecho, pero llegó a ser peor después de leer los informes. Cuando los cazadores de recompensas fueron capturados, él me ayudó a atraerlos en un sentido de amistad para llegar a ser veraz. También me ayudó a matarlos.

Serena apretó con más fuerza a Darien para sentir su calor cuando el frío se deslizó por su espalda — Disfrutaste matándolos, ¿no?

— No eran los tipos de seres humanos que eran decentes.

Se acordó de algunos de los tipos con los que había crecido. Un buen porcentaje de ellos habían crecido hasta ser violadores, asesinos o delincuentes, algunos cayeron en esas tres categorías. La idea de que murieran no le cerraba la garganta en lo más mínimo — Sé que algunos seres humanos son malos.

— Querían destruirnos, mi trabajo es proteger a mi gente.

— Los científicos habían previsto hacerte la autopsia.

— Piensan que es nada nuestro derecho a la vida, somos cosas para ellos. Experimentos u objetos de uso para cualquier propósito que ellos desean.

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho — Lo entiendo, sin embargo no soy el enemigo.

— Ya lo sé, eres única.

— No todos los humanos son malos

— Para mí tú eres la excepción a la regla.

Ella sonrió — Me alegro, no me gustaría estar en tu lado malo.

— Eso nunca podría suceder, Serena, te elegí a mi hijo. Esto me asombra, pero es la verdad, juré ser siempre honesto contigo. No lo voy a permitir que cerca de ti otra vez. Mataría a uno de mi pueblo para protegerte de cualquier daño, me importas mucho. No puedo decir palabras de amor fácilmente, pero eso es lo que siento por ti. Nunca he permitido que mis emociones me controlen, aún no he tenido ningún deseo de suprimirlos desde que nos conocimos. Vales mas la pena para correr el riesgo del dolor que puedo enfrentar por confiar en ti.

— Estoy contenta.

— Conviniste en venir a casa conmigo, entiendo y reconozco lo difícil que tenía que ser para ti esa decisión, has sido muy valiente —

Hizo una pausa — Este es otro rasgo de ti me parece atractivo.

— El amor es una locura, ¿no? Golpea en cuando menos te lo esperas, te agarra por el pelo corto, y te lleva en cualquier dirección que decide ir.

Darien se rió entre dientes — Tus palabras me divierten.

Su mano se deslizó por el pecho, sobre su vientre plano, y más abajo hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron en la base de su pene. Había un poca nitidez, pero no mucha, envolvió su mano alrededor de él para acariciarlo debajo de las sábanas. Se puso tenso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué se siente?

— No es necesario para aliviar mi deseo de liberación sexual, no me lo esperaba, Serena. Has pasado por un trauma, soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo, no sufro como un hombre humano.

134

— ¿Y sabes lo que pienso sobre cuál es la mejor manera de curar?

— Levantó la cabeza para mirar su mirada hermosa — Hacerme el amor, borrar los malos recuerdos por los buenos, bésame y no podré pensar. Quémame con tu toque para quitar el frío.

No discutió con ella. Ella temía que lo hiciera pero se volvió lentamente a su lado, con su cuerpo a gusto en ella, y luego se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que tuvo que liberar su dominio sobre su polla. El aplasto la mano en el estómago para empujarla sobre su espalda. Ella sonrió cuando se trasladó a sus rodillas y se puso entre las piernas, extendió sus piernas bien separadas para hacerle más espacio.

— Sé cómo hacer para que te calientes — Su cabeza cayó rozando con un beso la cadera.

Serena sonrió — Me encanta tu boca.

— Lo sé.

Ella se rió de su comentario petulante — Sin duda eres talentoso con ella.

Sus manos golpearon los muslos y ella los abrió más, levantando un poco las rodillas, y le dio acceso total a su sexo. Deslizó sus manos bajo su culo para levantarla más cerca de sus labios abiertos. Ella abrió la boca un poco en una puñalada de dolor cuando lo hizo, pero se mordió el labio para que se abstuviera de mencionar la contusión. Se quedó paralizado.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

— No.

Él soltó su culo con cuidado — Se me olvidó. Lo siento.

— Agarra mis caderas.

Ajustó su cuerpo y la mantuvo de nuevo, sabía que no podía moverse mucho cuando se fue hacia ella y prefería mantenerla inmóvil.

Se relajó y esperó, y luego su lengua lengüeteo su clítoris. Vacilo cuando le lamió entristecido, sabía que ella probablemente estaba asustada.

— Sé que eres tú — susurró — Te amo, te quiero a ti, Darien.

Sus labios se cerraron en el clítoris, la punta de la lengua iba y venía rápidamente, Serena se quejó, el deseo se encendió rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. Alzó la mano para agarrar la almohada, justo por algo a qué aferrarse.

— Sí — se quejó ella — Eso es tan bueno.

Él se quejó en su contra, la vibración suave conduciéndola a su mayor placer, arqueó la espalda para presionar con más fuerza su boca caliente. Sus dientes ligeramente inclinado sobre las terminaciones nerviosas sensibles y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que flotaba cerca del clímax.

— Para.

Darien rompió la boca de ella — ¿Te he hecho daño?

Odiaba la preocupación que escuchó en su tono — No. Te quiero dentro de mí cuando me corra.

Él se movió en la cama, pero en vez de subir sobre ella, se tumbo junto a su cuerpo, y rodó sobre su espalda plana.

— Móntame — instó — Quiero que sepas que estás con el control.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, no quería que se sienta atrapada o fijada. Le dolía el cuerpo y palpitaba por sus besos sensuales. Se subió a sus rodillas, tirando una pierna por encima de sus caderas, y permaneció allí. Agarró su polla dura como una roca con una mano y su aplano la otra en el pecho para hacer palanca. Miró hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, su pelo caía sobre él cuando ella guió su polla a la apertura de su coño. Se quejó en voz baja su nombre cuando poco a poco se estableció sobre el espesor de su eje, la corona de este la estiraba para aceptar más de él.

Un verdadero placer irradiaba de su núcleo cuando bajó la parte superior de Darien. Sus terminaciones nerviosas interior hervían cuando extendió sus paredes vaginales, llenando la necesidad que anhelaba, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. Se detuvo cuando había tomado todo de él, su coño estaba apretado alrededor de él haciéndolos gemir suavemente.

— Eres tan hermosa — Dijo con voz áspera Darien — Te amo, Serena.

Lo miró a los ojos en la habitación en penumbra, sus ojos oscuros y sincero — Te amo demasiado.

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente sus caderas, instándola a que se moviera, se levantó y luego bajo lentamente. El placer recorrió su ajuste perfecto donde sus cuerpos se unieron. Serena comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, para encontrar un ritmo que se sentía mejor. Darien era extremadamente duro y grueso, y cada movimiento le trajo un verdadero placer. Cuando la necesidad de correrse se hizo casi irresistible, cabalgó con fuerza y rapidez. El sonido de su respiración pesada y el golpe de su parte inferior en la parte superior de sus muslos, la convirtió en aún más.

Darien deslizó la mano alrededor de la curva de su cadera para sumergir sus dedos entre los muslos de su propagación. Buscó y encontró su clítoris presionando al lado con su dedo pulgar allí. Con todos los deslizamientos de su cuerpo, rozó la yema hinchada hasta que la envió por encima del borde, el éxtasis se apoderó de ella.

Serena echó atrás la cabeza, gritando su nombre, y debajo de ella, Darien gruñó su nombre. Ella sabía que sus paredes vaginales estaban fuertemente convulsionado alrededor de su polla, con el masaje encontró su propia liberación, y le encantaba sentirlo llenándola con su esperma caliente. Se dejó caer encima de él cuando ya no podía permanecer más de pie más.

Dos fuertes brazos la abrazaron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y le plantó un beso en la frente sudorosa. Una sonrisa le hizo temblar un poco debajo de ella.

—¿Qué es gracioso? — No levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, no podía más que estar tumbada en el pecho. Le encantaba escuchar su corazón latir en forma errática en su oído.

— Estoy feliz, Serena. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios — Nunca he sido más feliz tampoco.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

Darien parecía nervioso, lo que hizo a Serena sentir lo mismo, había tomado una llamada temprano esa mañana, había estado triste desde entonces, y ahora tenía que ir a una reunión del consejo. Había informado a Serena que tenía que asistir con él.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Dijiste que serías honesto conmigo pero sigues evitando a mis preguntas — No ayudaba que la ropa que llevaba eran de él, colgado en su cuerpo sin apretar, y había tenido que cortar las piernas y los brazos para ajustarse a sus extremidades más cortas.

Sabía que sería un triste espectáculo en público — ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu hijo?

Apenas había tocado el desayuno cuando levantó su mirada a la suya sobre la mesa en a cocina — Sí. Ha decidido presentar cargos contra mí.

Su corazón dio un vuelco — ¿Qué tipo de cargos? ¿Los penales? Él es el que me ha asaltado en tu casa, me dabas protección cuando lo arrojaste al suelo.

— Él me ha acusado de traición.

El color desapareció de su cara y ella casi dejó caer el tenedor —En la Tierra es una sentencia de muerte. ¿Cómo diablos podías hacer eso? ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? ¿Cuál es la lógica de hacer eso? Creí que habías dicho que tu sociedad se basa en la lógica.

— Estoy seguro de que él cree que es verdad porque yo te elegí, un ser humano, por encima de mi propio hijo. Está enfadado.

Su apetito huyo — Este consejo sabrá que es mentira, ¿verdad? Eso es todo acerca de su gente. Has matado para su protección.

— Advertí a algunos miembros que esto podría ocurrir — Centró su atención en el plato — No quiero que te preocupes, Serena. Estoy casi seguro de que esto se resolverá a mi favor.

— ¿Casi seguro? — Le tembló la mano al dejar su tenedor en el plato con cuidado para evitar que traqueteo en la superficie del vidrio de la mesa — ¿Qué sucede si compran su mierda? ¿Qué pasa si creen que tiene razón? ¿Cuál es el castigo para la traición aquí?

— Lo mismo que si estuviéramos en la Tierra.

— ¿Podrían matarte? — Se puso de pie — Darien...

Sus ojos fríos y azules se fijaron en ella — Siéntate y termina tu comida. No me van a ejecutar. He sido demasiado leal por demasiados años para que cualquier miembro crea que soy capaz de deslealtad.

— Estoy tratando de no asustarme, pero sólo he conocido a algunos otros cyborgs que no les gustas nada. Incluso iría tan lejos como para decir que de plano te odiaban. ¿Qué pasa si este consejo usa este cargo como una manera de deshacerse de ti? — Giraba al ritmo de la planta, su mente confundida de lo que podría suceder — Tenemos que huir. Sí. Vamos a robar una nave, salir del planeta, e ir a Saturno

— hizo un alto para echarle un vistazo — O una de las estaciones. Aunque primero tenemos que llegar a Saturno, voy a sacar mi dinero de Russell por lo que no se rompió. Vamos a necesitar dinero para sobrevivir, vamos a estar bien, siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

Vamos a hacer que funcione de alguna manera.

Darien se puso de pie — Cálmate, no va a ir tan lejos. Mi hijo está enojado, los miembros del consejo, en su mayor parte, no me odian. Tal vez te sorprenda saber que tengo algunos amigos, haría falta un voto unánime para llevar a cabo mi muerte.

La angustia se apoderó de Serena — ¿Sabías que esto podría suceder? ¿Estar conmigo es tan horrible en este planeta que alguien podría acusarte de ser un traidor?

Se encogió de hombros — Un cyborg que no ha tomado aún a un ser humano, cuando... la mierda no golpeado en el ventilador — Le temblaban los labios — Recuerdo decirlo en la Tierra, esperaba que surgieran estas cuestiones. Este escenario no era lo que esperaba, pero en realidad es menos grave que algunos de los otros que vinieron a la mente.

— ¿Qué podría ser peor? — Ella se mordió el labio inferior —Podrían tratar de tomarme para dar a otro hombre. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal — ¿Es eso posible?

— No. Descarta esa posibilidad. La ley está de mi lado.

— ¿Qué más?

— Podían prohibirme ir al consejo, pero sé que es muy poco probable. Dos miembros comparten un ser humano en su unidad familiar. Sé que ellos evitaran votarme, ya que podría debilitar sus propias posiciones. Darán la bienvenida a un miembro con un ser humano por esa sola razón.

— ¿Ellos comparten?

— Te dije que algunas mujeres tienen más de un macho — Suspiró fuertemente Me diste tu palabra de que nunca lo harás.

— Y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por mí en volver sobre el mismo. Eres más que suficiente para mí — Lo relajo un poco — ¿No estás preocupado?

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa tensa — No estoy preocupado de ser declarado culpable de traición.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan triste?

— Va a ser tenso, se hablaran palabras que no quiero que oigas —Dio unos pasos hasta que se detuvo frente a ella para mirarla profundamente — No quiero que dejes de amarme, Serena. No quiero volver a ver el miedo o la desconfianza en tus ojos otra vez — Sus manos apartó los brazos, la acarició, y él se apoderó de las dos manos

— Vas a escuchar cosas sobre mí que quizás te molesten.

— ¿Peor que el hecho de que te hiciste amigo de los humanos antes de que los golpearas hasta la muerte o que quería otros humanos, asesinar a las mujeres sólo por estar con chicos cyborg?

— He admitió que no era aficionado a los seres humanos hasta que te conocí, eran mis enemigos, soy implacable de lo que me han hecho, y no he mostrado ninguna piedad. Puedes escuchar ejemplos de las cosas que he hecho para asegurar la supervivencia de mi carrera como prueba de que mi razonamiento ha sido puesto en cuestión por traerte a casa conmigo. Como ser humano, es posible que me odies por algunos de esos ejemplos.

Su nudo en el estómago — ¿Alguna vez has golpeado a una mujer hasta la muerte?

Sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño y torció los labios hacia abajo —No.

— ¿Violaste a una?

— ¡No! — La ira teñía su voz — Nunca le haría eso a nadie.

— ¿Mataste a una mujer?

Reino el silencio, sin embargo no miro hacia otro lado. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de hablar.

— He matado a hombres y mujeres cuando escapé de la Tierra. Eran los guardias, habrían tomado mi vida si no hubiera disparado sobre ellos en primer lugar, y he ordenado la ejecución de un caza recompensas, pocas mujeres han sido transportados al Jardín.

— Te hiciste amigo de los hombres — Un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió — ¿Hiciste amistad con las mujeres también?

Sus manos apretaron su control — Sí.

— ¿Las sedujiste?

Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron — No usaría la palabra que de esa manera.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con ellas? ¿Relaciones sexuales?

Apartó la vista y luego la volvió de vuelta — Sí, Serena. Tuve relaciones con dos de ellas, les permití la oferta de usar su cuerpo trabajado, permití que me utilizaran para obtener la libertad.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron, pero la manos de Darien la mantuvieron en su lugar con su agarre alrededor de su cintura.

— No te estoy mintiendo, Serena. Te amo. Me arriesgaría mi propia vida para proteger la suya. Esto es lo que me temía, puedo ver la sospecha en tus ojos ahora mismo. Te estás preguntando si he mentido y cuántos seres humanos he engañado.

Ella no podía negarlo. Darien juró en voz baja, ajustó el control sobre ella, y volvió a sus brazos. Se quedó sin aliento, pero después se enroscó en su regazo cuando se sentó en una silla en la sala de estar.

Le tomó el rostro inclinando la cabeza hasta que se estudiaron uno al otro.

— Nunca se me pediste que te trajera al Jardín, mi hijo me acusa de ser un espía Tierra. Él ya me ha hecho una alegación. Estoy dispuesto a confiar en que no estás conmigo por eso. Eres un hacker que todavía no ha tocado mis sistemas en un intento de enviar una señal a la Tierra. El apartamento está siendo supervisado.

— Confías en mí, pero ¿aún tienes que verme?

— Tomé tus habilidades en cuenta, y otra persona tomo el seguimiento de mi casa la noche anterior, pero no porque no confío en ti. Se trata de una medida de precaución en el caso de mi hijo me acuse de cubrirte. En eso se parece a mí, Serena. El Gobierno de la Tierra es su enemigo. Sé esto, pero mi hijo no lo hace. Al contar con un monitor confiable en mi casa no hay ninguna duda de tu inocencia. No estoy en posición de mentir para protegerte si eres culpable, creo en ti. Lo hice para probar que los dos somos inocentes.

Ella miró a su alrededor —¿Qué tipo de control? ¿Hay cámaras?

Tiró de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo de nuevo — No hay cámaras ni micrófonos presentes, pero si intenta violar el sistema de alguna manera lo sabrán. Tenemos la tecnología más avanzada que la Tierra. No le habría pedido a un amigo que lo hiciera si creyera honestamente que hubieras intentado forzar mi sistema. Un equipo de seguridad habría llegado de inmediato para detenerte y todos los mensajes salientes de Jardín tienen que ser aprobados antes de que se transmitan a los satélites que transmiten las señales. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que contactes a nadie fuera del planeta.

— No haría eso.

— Lo sé — Brilló la sinceridad en su mirada — Nunca me hubiera arriesgado a ser arrestado si hubiese pensado que había alguna posibilidad de que me traicionarás.

Dejó que sus palabras hundirse calmando su temperamento. Si se le acusaba de traición a la patria y de ser un espía, ambos necesitaban las culatas cubiertas. Darien había hecho eso, lo mejor de su capacidad.

— ¿Qué paso con las mujeres?

— Había dos, como ya te he dicho. Eran cazadores de recompensas que querían cobrar la recompensa de la Tierra había sacado por los cyborgs. Ellas nos habían entregado al Gobierno de la Tierra, sabiendo que nos iban a matar. Tenemos unos pocos puestos de escucha cerca de algunas de las estaciones espaciales para vigilar el tráfico. Hemos enviado equipos para recopilar información acerca de todos aquellos que buscan nuestra especie y traerlos aquí para interrogarlos — Su pecho subía y bajaba — Esas mujeres habían tratado de matar a cualquiera de cyborgs con los ataques terroristas o el intento de escapar del planeta Tierra para dar a nuestra ubicación. El consejo acordó por unanimidad sus muertes para salvaguardar a todos los cyborgs. No me gusta matar a las hembras, pero cayó ante el consejo para decidir su destino. No me arrepiento de las decisiones que hemos tomado. La protección de mi pueblo es prioridad del Consejo. Estos seres humanos, incluso las mujeres, eran un peligro para todos. No sufrieron ningún dolor o miedo. Tengo un poco de compasión.

— Los hombres…

— Murieron en forma brutal. Si crees que fueron atados y golpeados sería incorrecto. Se les dio la opción de ser ejecutados sin dolor o participar en una lucha a muerte. Siempre eligieron la violencia. No les dimos las mujeres esa opción. Nuestras mujeres cyborgs son muy valoradas para correr el riesgo en una pelea con otra mujer y no habría sido justo hacerlas pelear en contra de un cyborg masculino. Ellas no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Habría sido una crueldad.

Su atención se redujo hasta el cuello de la camisa de cuero —¿Sabías cuidar de una de esas mujeres?

— Fue una relación sexual y un papel que desempeñar, no fueron víctimas, Serena. Ellas eran mujeres aguerridas que decidieron que podían usar sus cuerpos como una forma de hacerme poder ayudar a escapar a mí a mi propia gente. Tendrían que haberme cortado el cuello en el instante en que fueron puestos en libertad sin dudarlo, una vez que ya no tenía uso de mí.

Ella levantó la mirada para estudiarlo de cerca. Honestamente le creía — ¿Está seguro?

— Sí, Serena. Estoy seguro, no tenían emociones para mí.

Ella se metió en la barbilla — De acuerdo.

— Mírame.

Ella lo miró a los ojos hermosos.

— Te amo, no estoy mintiendo. Este no es un juego o una farsa para obtener información de ti. Nuestra relación se basa en la confianza y emociones reales.

— Tiendo a creer que ya estoy segura que no tengo nada que te gustaría — Le dedicó una sonrisa triste — Estoy en la ruina y lo único que me queda son mis botas y el sujetador. No encajan en ninguno de ellos.

— Tienes algo que quiero.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Te quiero a ti, Serena. Tu sentido del humor, tu cuerpo, tu tacto, y la forma en que me haces sentir.

Tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas — Eso es tan dulce. Bueno. Sé que tenemos que salir a esta reunión del Consejo. Digan lo que digan, no te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos bien. Me dijiste que lo más importante que necesito saber acerca de ti. El resto no importa.

Dudó de nuevo — Empuje a hacer de los seres humanos una propiedad.

— Ya lo sabía.

— Si no hubiera sido por mi insistencia, la ley no hubiera salido. He sufrido una gran amargura por culpa de los seres humanos, nunca había conocido alguien como tú, y realmente creía que no tenían perdón. Nunca vi a ninguno de ellos tratar a un cyborg como algo más que una cosa así. Quería que los seres humanos aprendieran de primera mano lo que nos habían hecho, quería que sufrieran, sabiendo que no se contaban como parte de la sociedad, sino sólo como instrumentos para ser utilizados como nos hubiera gustado.

— Lo entiendo — Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y utilizo su hombro como almohada, puso la cabeza de manera que podía seguir viendo su cara — Ni siquiera entiendo cómo se sentiría de esa manera.

— También luché para que las mujeres y los hombres compartieran. Que puedan surgir, así.

— ¿Por qué?

— Era necesario aumentar nuestra población, éramos muy pocos cuando llegamos a Jardín, y la supervivencia de nuestra raza dependía de nuestra capacidad para reproducirse. Una mujer con amantes diferentes tienen una mayor probabilidad de procreación. Mi hijo sabe que yo también no podía soportar a su madre, la idea de enviarla a otro hombre me ayudó a defender el pacto de cría, ya que así había sido diseñado. No fuí capaz de impregnarla con más hijos. Me dije que lo hacía para que fuera posible para ella tener otros hijos — Suspiró.

— Querías que fuera un problema ajeno.

— Sí — Se sonrojó un poco, su piel se puso de un color gris oscuro

— No quería hacer daño a su ego, pero la idea de pasarla a vivir con otros hombres me hizo discutir con más ganas la ley.

— ¿Más secretos?

Suspiró — Todos los que creo que harían que no te guste lo suficiente como para pedir vivir en otro lugar.

— Está bien. Estamos bien.

Facilitó su brazo alrededor de su cuello, levantó en la planta para darle un beso en la mejilla, y le guiñó un ojo — No soy una santa tampoco, cariño. Nunca tuve la posibilidad de aprobar leyes. Se me ocurren algunos imbéciles que habría permitido mantener sus tuercas unidas a sus cuerpos. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste el dicho que dice "la gente estúpida no debería reproducirse? Sí. Esa habría sido una ley que habría empujado duro para conseguir pasar — Se bajó de sus rodillas

— Vamos a terminar con esto.

Darien se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a ella — Mi pueblo se nos quedara mirando. No te harán daño.

— Lástima que esta vez tienen una razón para hacerlo — Lo miró por su cuerpo — No puedo esperar para tener ropa que me quede. ¿Me veo tan mal como creo que debo estar? Me siento como si estuviera jugando a disfrazarme.

— Tú eres... — Sonrió — Adorable.

— De acuerdo. Mi metro es una mierda encima de la línea.

Se echó a reír, tiró de ella hacia la puerta, y lo siguió. Su barbilla levantada y enderezó sus hombros, se había enfrentado a un montón de cosas en su vida que le daban miedo, pero esta vez ella realmente no sabía qué esperar. Confió en Darien. Él parecía relajado, despreocupado, y en la facilidad.

El viaje en el ascensor fue demasiado corto y luego salieron del edificio. Cyborgs hicieron una pausa para ver a Serena, pero ninguno se acercó ni dijo una palabra. Darien la mantuvo en contra de su lado, su mano en la suya, y llegaron a un edificio que conocía como la sede del Consejo. Dos grandes cyborgs con aspecto serio le cerraron el paso.

— Concejal Darien — Hablaba una rubia Tenemos que ver al ser humano en busca de armas.

La irritación brilló en Darien pero le soltó la mano — Él te va a palpar, Serena. Extiende tus brazos y piernas por favor.

Ella lo hizo, pero le envió un ceño fruncido cuando el desconocido se agachó para ejecutar sus grandes manos enguantadas sobre su cuerpo, se ruborizó cuando él la tocó en algunos lugares, pero no protesto. Darien le tendió la mano al segundo que el guardia se puso en pie para retroceder.

— Está desarmada, lo están esperando. El período de sesiones ha comenzado. Los otros miembros llegaron temprano y su hijo no está presente.

— No me cabe duda de que se presentara.

La sala de consejo le recordaba a una sala de audiencias. Once asientos estaban ocupados, pero uno quedó vacante tras el alto escritorio como de venta libre que formaba una mesa ligeramente curvada, como banco de un juez. Supuso que pertenecía a la silla vacía de Darien. Ocho hombres y tres mujeres vestidas de camisas blancas a juego la estudiaban en silencio.

Darien llevó a Serena a dos asientos, como los utilizados en la Tierra, por lo general destinados a la defensa. No había mesas en esta habitación para carteras o documentos. Se sentó en la silla, cruzando las manos en su regazo para ocultar su temblor, y volvió la cabeza para ver más cyborgs tranquilamente entrar en la habitación y llenar los asientos detrás de ellos. Obviamente, esto sería un evento lleno.

— Vas a estar bien — le aseguró Darien suavemente por lo bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte para ella escuchara — Permanece en silencio.

Asintió con tensión. Se abrió una puerta lateral, llamando su atención. Seiya entró en la habitación con un cyborg de pelo oscuro.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en la fiscalía general, se sentía en tribunales la Tierra. Aproximadamente dos metros la separaban de su atacante. Se obligó a apartar la mirada para no mirar a nada más de él.

Las puertas traseras se cerraron, junto con la puerta lateral y los guardias se pararon frente a ellas. Una mujer en el consejo se aclaró la garganta — Comencemos.

Un cyborg de cabello oscuro habló después — Somos el consejo de… — una sonrisa torcida la boca — doce, menos uno en la actualidad. Soynel concejal Armando — El hombre miró a Seiya, pero luego le dio toda su atención a Darien — Has sido acusado de traición a la patria y tu hembra humana de ser una espía de la Tierra. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— Armando — susurró la mujer a su lado — Esta es una sesión oficial del Consejo. Abstenerte de hacer uso de colores en las palabras.

— Mis disculpas — Suspiró — No me gusta perder el tiempo cuando tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Frente a los cargos, Darien. Tu título ha sido revocado durante el proceso. Están acusados de un delito muy grave contra el Jardín y todos los cyborgs. Tu hijo, Seiya, dijo que has sido influenciado por un ser humano. Tu lealtad se ha puesto en tela de juicio.

Darien dirigió una mirada molesta a su hijo antes de que él se dirigió al consejo — Este es un asunto familiar que nunca debió haber sido llevado ante el Consejo. Seiya entró en mi casa ayer por la tarde, atacó a mi humana, y no está de acuerdo con mi intención de formar una unidad familiar con ella en el futuro. Le amenace con daño físico si alguna vez trataba de hacerle daño otra vez. Me acusó de traición a la patria por la protección a ella.

Serena conto por lo menos a seis miembros del consejo mostraron un choque puro. Armando parecía muy irritado al igual que la rubia a su derecha inmediata. Una de las mujeres en el consejo fulminó con la mirada a Seiya. Se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Atacada? No se hizo mención de eso antes de ahora. ¿Cómo ataco a tu humana, Darien?

La ira profundizo su voz — Entré a mi habitación para encontrar que había desgarrado la ropa de su cuerpo, moretones en sus brazos, y tenía la intención de violarla. Él la había aterrorizado sin provocación, la había obligado a impedir que fuera capaz de combatir.

El oscuro, gris opaco no era un bonito color en las facciones de la mujer cuando se puso de pie para doblarse casi encima de la mesa para agarrar el borde de la misma. La ira emanaba de ella cuando ella se centró en Seiya.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

Serena deslizó una mirada a Seiya. Su piel había palidecido un color gris ceniza enfermizo.

— Ella es una propiedad. No es como si ella fuera una mujer cyborg.

La mujer arrojó su cuerpo hacia atrás lo suficiente para hacer crujir la silla. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia — Veo con punta esa línea cuidadosamente, ¿no?

— Jazel — dijo con voz ronca.

— Silencio — dijo entre dientes mientras su mano se irguió, con la palma hacia fuera. A continuación, se cerró de plano en la mesa para hacer un ruido fuerte — Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde, en privado, después de la reunión.

Una risa suave escapó de Darien. La diversión brilló en sus ojos cuando se reunió con su mirada por un instante. Él sabía algo que ella no podía adivinar, pero Seiya y la mujer, obviamente, se conocían desde que la había llamado por su primer nombre, el hecho de que él había tratado de violar a Serena enfureció a la mujer, y Seiya lucía como "estoy en mierda hasta el cuello" mira.

Ella se inclinó lo suficiente como para rosar a Darien con el hombro

— ¿Su esposa? — La señalo con la boca.

La sonrisa de Darien se amplió. Se puso de pie en lugar de responderle y se limpió toda emoción de sus facciones — Las acusaciones son falsas. No hay una cuestión de mi verdadera lealtad a nuestro pueblo. Quisiera pedir que los cargos se retiraran.

— Ella es una espía de la Tierra y de alguna manera lo ha doblado en el interior — Dijo Seiya con dureza — Exijo un examen físico que se realice a mi padre para asegurarse de que no ha drogado o torturado.

— Ella me rescató — dijo Darien fríamente — Planeaba ir a Saturno hasta que le hable para venir conmigo, no es un espía de la Tierra —Miró a cada uno de los del consejo de cyborg — Mantenía la condición de una marginal en la Tierra, venía de la clase obrera, su clasificación era casi la misma nuestra. El gobierno permitió a las mujeres de su familia morir cuando la gripe negra golpeó. Le dieron un nombre masculino para impedir que se la llevaran a hacer a su antojo cuando sobrevivió a su nacimiento.

El cyborg de cabello oscuro, Armando, se inclinó hacia adelante —Estoy muy interesado en aprender cómo un ser humano se convirtió en importante para ti.

La rubia a su lado sonrió — Estoy igual. Explica en detalle, Darien. Los seres humanos son nuestros enemigos y no se puede confiar en ellos. ¿Cómo hizo la mujer para convencerte de lo contrario?

Un gruñido profundo vino de Darien — Lo único que quieres son más detalles, Endymion — Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho — ¿Estás disfrutando de esto?

La rubia se rió entre dientes — Sí, y están siendo juzgados todavía. Debe responder a nuestras preguntas.

Algunos de los miembros del consejo se rieron entre dientes.

Serena tenía una sensación de hundimiento en el interior de su intestino que estaba a punto de presenciar el retorno de la inversión.

Una mujer pálida, rubia se echó a reír.

— Sí, Darien. Explícanos el repentino cambio en esta materia.

Hemos escuchado por años tu Declamación que ningún ser humano es digno de confianza, que van a arruinar nuestra sociedad, y lo peligroso que son — La mujer señaló a Serena — ¿Nada de cadenas? Ella se ve sospechosa.

— Yo no… — exclamó Serena antes de que pudiera poner fin a las palabras. Su boca se cerró de golpe.

Darien le dio una mirada irritada antes de enfrentarse al consejo —Está disfrutando de esto, ¿no? ¿Todos ustedes?

— Sí — se rió un cyborg — Nos lo explicas para que no te encuentres en desacato.

— Bien — Darien bajó sus manos empuñadas a sus costados y respiró hondo — Ella me hace sentir emociones, me hace feliz por una vez en toda mi existencia. He descubierto el amor — Sus palabras salieron con dureza, su rabia clara — Así que ríanse si quieren, me he enamorado de lo que más odiaba. No me refería a que ocurra, pero ella es única. Arriesgó su vida innumerables veces para salvar la mía, renunció a su libertad en la creencia de que la mía podía haber estado en peligro, una vez tuvo un arma sobre mí — se volvió de nuevo la cabeza para coincidir con los ojos de Serena. Sus rasgos se suavizaron

— Me di cuenta que había ajustado el objetivo para que fuera imposible matarme si tu creías que mis intenciones eran mortales hacia ti — Se enfrentó de nuevo al Consejo — Me enseñó que no todos los humanos son malos, con la intención de hacernos daño, y me hizo entender lo que finalmente uno de nuestros hombres podían ver en una hembra humana — Se dirigió a Armando y Endymion — Me disculpo por todos los insultos que les he dicho a ustedes por la elección de una de ellas por sobre nuestras propias mujeres.

Endymion estaba boquiabierto. Armando asintió con la cabeza, su rostro repentinamente serio — Disculpa aceptada en nombre de nuestra unidad de la familia.

Jazel se puso de pie — He oído lo suficiente, es evidente que las acusaciones eran exageradas por Seiya — lo miró — Cierre la boca y no digas una palabra más. Has hecho bastante daño en la actualidad, voto no culpable y este asunto está cerrado. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Cada jefe asintió con la cabeza. Armando se paró al lado — Todos de acuerdo, el concejal Darien, ha sido limpiado, el título reintegrado, y este asunto se descarta. Nunca podría ser puesta en cuestión su integridad o la lealtad a toda nuestra gente, después de sus años de servicio con este consejo. Nos veremos de nuevo cuando nos reunamos la próxima semana — Hizo una pausa — Felicitaciones por último, que abarca las cosas que luchamos tan duro para establecer el derecho a tener, eres más de lo que la Tierra te creó para ser, has dejado de estar frío por dentro dado por conocer el odio que viviste, y has descubierto la capacidad de amar — Hizo una pausa — Estás realmente vivo ahora.

Darien bajó la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba inusualmente quieto, y la sala empezó a despejarse. Serena se sentó mirando al hombre que amaba mucho después de todo el mundo los dejó solos. No tenía idea de qué decir o hacer para ayudarle con cualquier pensamiento que obviamente estaban pesando sobre él tan fuertemente.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 12**

Darien había estado inusualmente silencioso en el camino a casa.

Serena no dejaba de mirarlo después de llegar a su apartamento, pero él parecía estar en piloto automático mientras preparaba la comida que dudaba de que tocara.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien.

— No, no lo estás. Desde la reunión del consejo, te ves tan feliz como un niño que acaba de conseguir la culata de un batido. ¿Qué está pasando?

Se volvió lentamente. La mirada en sus ojos parecía frío con ella, distante, y sus emociones estaban obviamente bloqueadas.

— No predije las consecuencias emocionales de traerte conmigo al

Jardín.

Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras trataba de no mostrarle el dolor que se apoderó de ella — ¿Te arrepientes de traerme al Jardín contigo? — Odiaba preguntarlo incluso. Si decía que sí, no sólo le rompería el corazón, sino destruiría el resto de su vida que ya se había fracturado.

— Estoy tratando de adaptarme a las nuevas circunstancias.

— Eso no es una respuesta.

— Mi hijo no confía en mí lo suficiente como para acusarme de traición a la patria en público. El consejo ha tenido siempre un gran respeto por mis creencias fuertes, sólo me reprendió en una reunión abierta en frente de mi pueblo — Hizo una profunda inspiración — Se divertían con mi humillación, nunca lo habría permitido antes de conocerte, Serena. Las escalas emocionales se han inclinado, actualmente estoy evaluando la forma en que me afectas.

— Está bien — Se escondió las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos girando sobre sus talones — Evalúa — Se dirigió a la habitación para poner distancia entre ellos.

Maldita sea, pensó cuando entró en su habitación. La vista a lo largo de la pared del fondo seguía siendo impresionante, pero había perdido todo atractivo para ella. Darien, obviamente, lamentaba haberse enamorado de ella. Le había costado mucho, no era el único que había perdido, pero gritarle por herir sus sentimientos cuando él ya había tenido éxitos emocionales en la actualidad sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Yo renuncié a mi vida también, no es que realmente tuviera una después que Russell nos llevó a la mermelada. Tengo al gobierno buscándome, soy una fugitiva que huye de ellos, y no tengo plata.

Podría haber ido a Saturno para conseguir mi dinero, podría haber comenzado una vida propia, pero no. Decidí.

Un fuerte zumbido tiró de sus pensamientos de ira, lo oyó de nuevo. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de la fuente. Se dirigió a la sala de estar, esperando que no fuera otra persona en la puerta que le daría el infierno a Darien por estar con un ser humano. Cuando entró en la gran sala, se detuvo a la vista del shock impactante.

Darien estaba de espaldas a ella, mientras una mujer dejó caer la capa en el suelo cerca de las puertas del ascensor aún abiertas. Una suave piel gris metálico había sido revelado cuando el cuero pesado cayó al suelo — Necesito a Sky — exigió la mujer — Vas a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo en cambio del derecho de reproducción con él.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Sonó la voz de Serena demasiado fuerte como para sus propios oídos, sino que estaba más que un poco enojado por la mujer que demandó follar a su novio.

Darien la miró sobre su hombro — Esto no es nada.

— No estoy de acuerdo — Se adelantó, su mirada fija en la mujer alta, hermosa, desnuda cyborg — ¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer cyborg ignoro Serena — No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Vamos a cambiar relaciones sexuales por tu favor.

— Alis — gruñó Darien — Te lo dije, Sky está en una misión, también rechazó su oferta. No he cambiado de pensar — Miró a Serena de nuevo — Esa es mi mujer humana. Ya te dije que tengo la intención de formar una unidad familiar con ella.

La mujer cyborg encendió la muñeca en el despido — Ella es humana, no es como si ella pudiera salir, es la propiedad — Entró en Darien, su cuerpo pegado al ras del suyo, y ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Casi estuvieron a la altura de los ojos — Sabes que vas a disfrutar de la conexión física que realizamos, siempre fue así en el pasado.

Serena se movió antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que haría a la más grande, musculosa, desnuda perra que acababa de admitir que había tenido a Darien en el pasado. Sus celos al ver los brazos de la otra mujer en todo Darien quemaron demasiado caliente como para negarlo.

Se lanzó, pero de repente agarró a Darien alrededor de la cintura en su oscilación del camino. Serena terminó con un puñado de la parte trasera de su camisa en vez de cabello de la mujer.

Darien le gruñó a Serena cuando se asomó por encima de sus hombros — No la ataques, Serena.

Él podría haberla abofeteado, el dolor la golpeo fuertemente. Soltó su camiseta, tambaleándose hacia atrás, y luego rompió su dolor apartando la mirada de su mirada furiosa. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Se lanzo a controlar a Alis con un solo brazo luego alcanzo a agarrar las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Serena no pudo detener el entumecimiento que se hizo cargo. No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, se lanzó hacia el ascensor, para salir. Si quería coger a la mujer cyborg, seguro que no se iba a quedar. Ellos habían terminado, lamentaba haberla llevado a Jardín, obviamente, había decidido seguir adelante, pero ella no lo iba a ver con su nueva novia. Entró en el ascensor, pero las puertas no cerraban, llegó a los controles. Había que cortar si tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Gruñó Darien las palabras — ¿Serena? Vuelve aquí.

Se negó a mirarlo, el sistema no era uno que había visto. No tenía un panel o una abertura que podía detectar, trató el comando de voz —Por favor.

Las puertas del ascensor no se cerraron. Apretó los dientes —Planta baja. Mover, maldita sea. Me quiero ir.

— No vamos a ninguna parte — Darien irrumpió hacia ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella lo vio venir y sacudió la cabeza en su dirección para darle una mirada asesina — No te acerques a mí, has tomado una decisión. Apuesto a que tu hijo va a estar muy contento de que hayas elegido a una mujer cyborg sobre mí.

— Las mujeres no son razonables — murmuró un segundo antes de que él apretara el brazo de Serena a distancia al salir del ascensor.

Hundió los talones en él, pero fácilmente la arrastró de vuelta a su sala de estar. Tiró duro, tratando de romper su poder sobre ella. No funcionó.

— ¿Ves lo que has hecho, Alis? Ponte el abrigo y te vas, te dije que no. No quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo. — Dio al brazo de Serena un tirón duro — No la protejo por alguna de las razones que debes asumir, a es una cyborg y tú una humana. Si extraer la sangre de un cyborg en este planeta, puede que te arresten.

Serena dejó su lucha para mirarlo, negó con la cabeza hacia ella, una mirada de enojo pegada en su hermoso rostro antes de que él se dirigiera de nuevo Alis.

— Sale y no regreses jamás, encuentra a otro hombre para criar a un niño. Sky no regresará al Jardín hasta que su misión se haya completado. Tienes mi palabra de que nunca recibirá el permiso para pasar un minuto más con él, si me causas problemas otra vez tirando de una maniobra como esta — Respiró profundo — Déjalo.

Alis se doblo mostrando su culo muscular, suave, y luego sacó el abrigo para ocultar su desnudez — Te vas a arrepentir.

— Ya lo estoy haciendo, debería haber comprobado que querías entrar en mi casa, no te habría permitido en mi piso si hubiera sabido que estabas allí.

— Has perdido tu capacidad de ser lógico — Se burló de Serena —El ser humano ha perjudicado tu inteligencia.

— Fuera de aquí — Darien soltó a Serena para dar un paso amenazador hacia la cyborg — No te puede tirar por el ascensor para salir de nuestra casa, pero yo sí.

La amenaza quedó en el aire. Alis hizo gestos en el ascensor. El momento en que aclaró las puertas se cerraron. Darien cerró los ojos.

— Estoy muy enojado.

— Yo también — admitió Serena.

Sus oscuros ojos abiertos se fijaron en ella — Contigo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?

— No soy un idiota. Te fuiste porque creías que soy un hombre que elige otra mujer además de ti. No tienes perdón por estas cosas. ¿Crees honestamente que aceptaría su oferta de relaciones sexuales? — Un gruñido bajo se sintió en su garganta.

— Realmente es necesario dejes de hacer eso.

— ¿Ser lógico?

— Gruñir. Es tan ruin esto de que los cyborgs son de alguna manera mejor que los seres humanos es siempre tu lema. ¿Qué iba a pensar cuando entré aquí para ver su manoseo? ¿Te diste cuenta de que ella no tenía nada de ropa? Un minuto más y se habría subió como un árbol.

Él la miró boquiabierto, mudo.

— ¿Qué?

—¿Un árbol? — Darien aún parecía desconcertado.

— Tienes toda la altura, usa tu imaginación para uno — Trató de calmarse. Tal vez la situación no era tan mala como había pensado, pero la visión de una cyborg desnudo tratando de seducir a Darien había hecho que su temperamento se fuera a la emoción en lugar de la razón. Ya había sido alterada de todos modos — Nunca he oído ese dicho, ¿eh?

— Serena... — Darien la enfrentó a su cara— No confía en mí si crees que quería tener relaciones sexuales con esa mujer, no lo haría.

— Acabas de admitir, no hace cinco minutos, que te arrepientes de traerme aquí.

Su mirada oscura se amplió — No he hecho tal declaración.

— ¿No? — Suspiró — Mira lo que te he costado, has dicho que necesitas evaluar las cosas, me dijiste que sentías haberme traído a casa. Nos vamos a mierda unos al otro después de haber sido totalmente honestos hasta el momento. Te he traído más que problemas desde que aterrice en el planeta. Tu hijo está enojado, tu consejo te da vergüenza, y estoy segura de que te estás preguntando qué demonios estabas pensando en conectar conmigo.

La ira se fundía de su cara — Serena

Alzó la mano — No necesito un techo para dejarme caerme alrededor para ver la luz del día. La vista es bastante malditamente clara — Su mano cayó a su lado.

— No me arrepiento de traerte conmigo.

— De acuerdo, seguro. Eso es por qué estás tan feliz en este momento que estoy viviendo contigo.

— Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

Quería creerle desesperadamente — No es que lo que veo y yo no te culpo.

— Estoy tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con las cosas que han cambiado. Mis sentimientos por ti no, eso es lo que quise decir.

Tomaste mal mis palabras, la única certeza en mi vida en este momento eres tú — Dio un paso más cerca — Ven aquí — Le abrió los brazos.

Serena se movió antes de que pudiera pensar. Se dirigió directamente a su cuerpo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Lo abrazó con fuerza, la barbilla se apoyaba en la parte superior de la cabeza, y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

— Te amo — Hablaba en voz baja — Tengo que ser más claro con los procesos de mi pensamiento para evitar malentendidos. Estoy debatiendo si dejo el consejo ya que no estoy seguro de que quiero que me atormenten a diario, la probabilidad de que sea es alta. Me preocupa que mi hijo vaya a causar más dificultades para nosotros y tengo que encontrar una manera de hacerle comprender tu valor para mí. No voy a confiar en él hasta que te hayas establecido.

— Amas tu trabajo, ¿no?

Dudó — Sí. Me gusta mi trabajo.

— Entonces, enfrenta la mierda. Va a pasar, se aburrirá de burlarse de ti. No renuncies a tu trabajo del día. Dudo que pueda apoyarnos con el salario de esclavos.

De repente se echó a reír — Tus palabras siempre me divierten y te agradezco tu intento de humor.

— ¿Quién es una broma? — Levantó la barbilla hasta que encontró su mirada — Aquí son de propiedad.

El humor de Darien huyo — Ya no estoy contento con la condición de los seres humanos en el Jardín.

— A continuación, cambiar las leyes. Es lo que el consejo lo hace, ¿verdad?

Un destello brilló en su mirada — Sí.

— Así que permanece en tu trabajo y trabaja por algo que mas posees.

— Eres muy inteligente.

Ella no pudo resistirse a una sonrisa — Para un ser humano, ¿quieres decir?

Gruñó en voz baja — No hagas eso, castigaría a todo aquel que se atrevió a insultarte de esa manera.

— Lo siento. Dejar de gruñir y voy a dejar de hacer comentarios listillos, era una broma.

— No fue divertido. Algunos de mi pueblo no estarían contentos con cambiar la ley, pero no afectaría a muchos. Actualmente hay menos de treinta personas que viven en Jardín.

— Eso es tan poco. ¿Cuantos cyborgs viven aquí?

— Miles — Suavemente la soltó pero le mantuvo tomada la mano para llevarla a una de las sillas. Se sentó y abrió los muslos, lo que indicaba que quería que ella se sentara — Estamos bien ahora, ¿no?

Se acurrucó en su regazo — Sí. Lamento todo el dolor que estás recibiendo por mí.

— Lo prefiero tener a la alternativa de no tenerte en mi vida. Lo siento por la falta de comunicación, la tendremos, pero necesitamos la confianza, Serena.

Ella dudó — Has dormido con Alis en el pasado, ¿no? dijo algo que lo implicaba.

— Sí — Tensó su boca en una línea sombría — Fue antes de que te conocí, así es como se intercambian favores. Te he mencionado esto antes.

— Sí, recuerdo — Sus dedos trazaron la línea de la mandíbula y luego lo miró profundamente a los ojos — Fuiste realmente un idiota una vez, ¿no?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

— Eso es un poco de mierda la negociación con las mujeres para tener sexo contigo.

— Nunca he presionado para que me ofrecieran la relación sexual, fuiste testigo de sus acciones. Ella vino aquí por su propia cuenta, se quitó la ropa, y habría intentado seducirme, si yo no te tuviera en mi vida.

— ¿Así que eres una víctima? Ella sonrió.

— Serena, ¿te molesta que haya tenido relaciones sexuales con Alis en el pasado? Debo señalar que era antes de conocernos y nunca previó que ser parte de mi vida. Nunca permitiré a otra mujer negociar conmigo de esa manera otra vez. Eres la única mujer que tiene permiso para tocarme. Nunca me arriesgaría a perderte eres la única que yo quiero.

Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo grande — Estoy un poco celosa, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito.

— No me di cuenta.

Ella soltó un bufido — De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasó con la honestidad?

— Me di cuenta, pero me parece que tu piel pálida y cremosa es mucho más atractiva y la suavidad me fascina. Tu cuerpo me hace excitar más de lo que he experimentado jamás — Él no apartó la mirada de ella mientras hablaba — Ninguna mujer me ha afectado de la forma que lo haces, nunca he querido alguna mujer tanto como a ti, Serena. Esa es la verdad.

— Te creo — Sonrió — Tú eres súper caliente en sí mismo y no se compara a ti.

Volvió la cabeza y gimió

— ¿Qué?

— Alguien va a venir. Si esa mujer ha decidido tratar de seducirme de nuevo voy a encerrarla en el interior del ascensor por un par de horas para su enfriamiento.

— ¿Cómo? ... oh, eso es correcto. Puede vincular tu sistema sin contacto. ¿No me dirás quién está ahí?

— No tenemos cámaras en Jardín, las odiamos después de estar en la Tierra. Nos recuerda nuestro cautiverio. Cuando se alcanza el piso se transmite una señal de mensaje para mí si no se abre automáticamente las puertas.

Pasó un minuto y de repente se tensó Darien. Se puso de pie y soltó a poniéndola de pie delante de él — Ve a la habitación ahora mismo.

Esto es un negocio cyborg y no es una mujer.

La mirada dura en su cara le dijo que algo grave estaba a punto de pasar, dudó.

— Por favor, Serena. Esto es un negocio del consejo, es clasificada y no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

— De acuerdo.

Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, pero se volvió en el pasillo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Un cyborg alto de pelo negro, todo de cuero negro entró en el apartamento, lo había visto antes en el transbordador que habían transferido a los cyborgs que habían pagado a los humanos que les había traído desde la Tierra.

— Onyx — Darien se dirigió a él — ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Serena quería escuchar, pero luego prefirió ir a la cama. Incluso cerró la puerta, aunque su curiosidad picaba. Se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Estamos seguros? — Intentó Darien suprimir su preocupación.

Onyx tristemente asintió con la cabeza — Sin lugar a dudas, cuando nos enteramos del ataque a la estación de Belta hemos investigado, ya que es la más cercana a nosotros. Los seres humanos fueron sacrificados y no fueron los piratas lo que lo hicieron. Se encontraron piezas de un cuerpo no humano que habían dejado atrás en una sección de la estación que fue destruida por una bomba.

Definitivamente fue un modelo de Markus. Parece que debe haber matado a los seres humanos.

— Esto es alarmante, de todas las estaciones para que ataquen, no voy a creer que era una coincidencia que pasó a ser esa.

— Eso es lo que pensé también, pero quería venir contigo primero. Tenemos que llamar al concilio.

— No hay manera de que pudieran localizar Jardín de cualquier información que obtuvieron de los seres humanos. Estamos siempre cuidando ocultar nuestras identidades.

— Se encuentran en donde hacemos nuestros principales socios comerciales. Si empiezan a buscar, podrían llegar a encontrar este planeta. Es posible que tomen un tiempo, pero estoy alarmado que llegaran tan cerca.

— Estoy igual.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Darien. Los androides modelo Markus fueron un fallido intento del Gobierno de la Tierra para crear otra plantilla de humanoides de apariencia robótica, híbridos avanzados mediante la regeneración de los materiales orgánicos. Fueron a tomar el lugar de los cyborgs. Los modelos de Markus habían engañado una vez a Darien en la creencia de que querían asilo, pero en cambio, habían querido capturar cyborgs para el comercio de sus homólogos prisionero en la Tierra.

— Tenemos que estar en alerta máxima. De ahora en adelante sólo en el espacio profundo se hará comercio, muy lejos de aquí. Si de alguna manera son capaces de rastrear la interacción con los seres humanos tenemos que llevarlos a lo largo de una pista falsa. A partir de ahora, se reduce el contacto con las estaciones de todos y cada uno.

Vamos a tener que asignar a las naves centinela que nos avisen si entran en este sistema. Quiero la Estrella volviendo al Jardín y el Rally para permanecer en órbita. También quiero que el Vontage vuelva.

Ponte en contacto con ambos, Andrew y Rubeus y darles mis órdenes. Si hay una pelea, nuestra prioridad es la defensa de Jardín.

— De acuerdo — suspiró Onyx — Realmente no necesitamos más enemigos.

— Creía que se habían destruido a los androides. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Andrew me informó que fueron destruidos en el Nugget Tierra después de trasladar nuestras capsulas de vida en marcha.

Onyx se encogió de hombros — No sé, mi conjetura es que varios de ellos escaparon de la Tierra — Onyx hizo una pausa — Espero que no vayan a ser tan tercos sobre ellos en la medida que lo fueron en el pasado. Andrew está volviendo a la Estrella en estos momentos y confía plenamente las dificultades contigo. No es necesario hacer estudios sobre algo tan peligroso, para averiguar cómo la Tierra ha hecho avances en la tecnología. Sólo tenemos que matarlos si vienen después de nosotros.

— He aprendido la lección — La culpa y un poco de vergüenza se transmitió a través de Darien en recuerdo de creer a los androides que serian fuertes aliados en contra de Gobierno de la Tierra. En su lugar, habían atacado a los cyborgs y así es como Darien había terminado en una capsula de la vida que la habían entregado a manos de los seres humanos en la Tierra — Soy capaz de hacerlo.

Onyx asintió con la cabeza — ¿Cómo es trabajar con el humano?

Es el tema principal de hoy— acerca de lo que sucedió en la reunión del consejo — Una sonrisa curvó sus labios — Todavía no puedo creer que tengas uno.

— Adelante, haz un comentario despectivo si eso te hace contenido de insultarme.

— Esa no era mi intención, me gustan demasiado, pasar tiempo con Nicolás y Minako me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Minako es bastante increíble. Si el humano es la mitad de bueno para ti, como la mujer de

Nicolás ha sido para él, entonces te deseo lo mejor.

La tensión se redujo en Darien — No quiero hablar de Serena, pero gracias. Nos vemos en el edificio del consejo en diez minutos. Tuve contacto con ellos y ellos están en camino ahora.

Onyx frunció el ceño — ¿En serio?

— Tenemos un vínculo independiente que usamos para comunicarnos unos con otros en situaciones de emergencia. He contado lo que me has contado. Tengo que decirle a Serena que tengo que asistir a esta reunión. Ve.

Vio salir a Onyx y luego tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

Él había traído a Serena a Jardín creyendo que estaría a salvo, pero ahora se encontraban bajo una nueva amenaza. Los androides modelo Markus eran peligrosos y, obviamente, a la caza de cyborgs. Su nuevo adversario lo había logrado, donde el Gobierno había fallado, atacando una estación que se usaba regularmente para el comercio. No creía en las coincidencias. Fue en busca de Serena.

Se había puesto de pie dentro de su dormitorio en la ventana, mirando afuera, cuando él entró. La incertidumbre estaba grabada en su rostro cuando ella le devolvió la mirada —¿Está todo bien?

Dudó — Hemos hecho un enemigo recientemente que está causando algunos problemas. Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien, pero tengo que volver al edificio del ayuntamiento. Tenemos que hablar de la amenaza y tomar las precauciones necesarias para proteger a nuestro pueblo de inmediato.

— ¿Es esto por mí?

Él la tomó en sus brazos, inhalando su aroma femenino, y frotó la mejilla contra la corona de la cabeza cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo —No, amor. ¿Has oído hablar de los modelos de Markus?

Palideció — Esos son los locos modelo de defensa androides que se encontraban en las noticias en la Tierra hace unas semanas.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Hizo una nota mental para que piratear a alguien en los boletines de noticias de la Tierra para investigar cualquier mención de los androides — ¿Te acuerdas?

— Algo acerca de que algunos de ellos funcionan correctamente y un número de empleados en una gran empresa manufacturera fueron asesinados. Algunos de los modelos se escaparon, tenían una foto de lo que parecía parpadear en la pantalla de vid. Ellos querían que el público notificara a las autoridades si habíamos visto a alguno de ellos. Fueron catalogados como extremadamente peligrosos.

— Quieren encontrar a los cyborgs y usarlos para el comerciar su libertad de más de su tipo de la Tierra — No debería haberlo compartido con ella, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Era su mujer y él confiaba en ella

— De eso es lo que se trata la reunión.

— Gracias por decírmelo. ¿Son tan peligrosos como los que he oído?

Se acordó de los androides inquietantes con total nitidez. Le habían puesto los pelos de punta — Sí.

— ¿Se encuentran el jardín?

— No — No esperaba de todos modos — Estamos tomando medidas para evitarlo.

Su cuerpo se ablando de su control, como el miedo evaporado — Bueno.

Sacudió un beso en la sien — Voy a volver pronto.

— Está bien — Se soltó de su control sonriéndole. Se derritió por dentro cuando lo miraba de esa manera — Voy arreglar el almuerzo para nosotros en una hora. ¿Crees que vas a estar de vuelta para entonces?

— Debería ser — Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero de repente le agarró la mano, la miró cuando se detuvo. — Te amo.

El calor se extendió por todo su pecho mientras le devolvió la sonrisa a ella — Te amo demasiado.

**Continuara….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Darien **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Darien, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 13**

Serena había comenzado el almuerzo para Darien cuando se enteró de la visión del ascensor con las puertas abiertas. Entró en la sala de estar para darle la bienvenida, pero que se congeló por el terror. Seiya la fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su corazón empezó a latir al instante dolorosamente duro.

— Mi padre ha sido convocado a la reunión de emergencia.

Dudaba mucho que Darien hubiera enviado a su hijo para transmitirle un mensaje para ella. Una sensación de temor la llenó mientras permaneció en su lugar, sin poder moverse a causa de su miedo. Inclinó la cabeza.

— Esa es una bella expresión en tu cara. Lo admito, estoy más que un poco excitado por ella.

Ella encontró su voz — No tienes que estar aquí.

— Estoy más que consciente y me tomó un tiempo para introducirse en el sistema de seguridad de mi padre. Lo de saber del padre de uno es aprender cómo funciona su mente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Tenía una sensación de hundimiento que él no estaba allí para difundir alegría.

— ¿Cómo has aprendido a controlar mi padre? ¿Lo estás drogando? ¿Tus colegas humanos ponen implantes en su cerebro que le hacen hacer lo que le ordenas? —Comenzó a caminar hacia ella — Me va a decir exactamente lo que se ha hecho con él.

— Nada — se cerró — Necesitas dejarlo, Darien te advirtió que te mantengas alejado de mí.

La ira torció sus facciones — Lo sabía, le hiciste hacer eso.

— No lo hice, me dijo que eso es lo que hizo — Ella golpeó la mesa, avanzó a su alrededor, y trató desesperadamente de pensar en una manera de escapar — Por favor no me hagas daño.

— No te voy a violar.

No se sintió cómoda, su espalda se golpeó en la pared sólida y sabía cómo se sentía un animal atrapado en su mirada, se precipitó en la cocina, no tenía adónde ir. Los contadores bloquearon su escape. No trató de hacer luchar con él ya que dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo más allá de su cuerpo grande y voluminoso. Darien podría moverse rápidamente y Seiya era mucho más joven, tenía que ser aún más rápido.

— Vas a venir conmigo en paz o te voy a tener que hacer perder el conocimiento — Su mano se levantó con un puño, la miró a su rostro

— No vas a disfrutar de la recuperación de fracturas de huesos.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Tengo un conocido que es muy bueno encontrando la percepción que los humanos hablan, me debe un favor. Tú y yo vamos a visitar su casa para que pueda hacerte preguntas.

— Tu padre va a estar furioso si me hacen daño. Por favor, no hagas esto, Seiya. No soy un espía y no le estoy haciendo nada a tu padre. Nos amamos uno al otro.

Él soltó un bufido y se detuvo a un palmo de ella — Mi padre nunca podría amar lo que más odia.

— Nunca le hice daño y nunca lo haría — Esperaba que él pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos desde que se aseguró de no apartar la mirada de él.

— ¿Vas a caminar por tu cuenta o será que te haga daño?

— Si quieres lo mejor para Darien, no me vas a llevar. Realmente me ama. Por favor, piensa antes de hacer algo que te arrepentirás. Estoy asumiendo que quieres asegurarte de no hacerle daño, pero tú eres el que le va a causar dolor. Él ya ha roto contigo a lo largo de la lucha que tenías sobre mí. Él te ama.

El cyborg grande se abalanzó sobre ella. Sus dedos se envolvieron en su pelo en la base de su cuello. Tiró de ella para que se impulsara hacia adelante, pero no fue doloroso. Serena tropezó, en estado de pánico. Seiya se negó a ser razonable. Darien volvería a casa para encontrar que había desaparecido.

Al pasar junto a la mesa, Serena golpeo la placa que había usado para el almuerzo. Se deslizó fuera de la mesa y se estrelló contra el suelo. El vidrio roto se deslizó golpeando fuerte en el azulejo. Ni siquiera por eso Seiya se detuvo. Él sólo le lanzó una mirada cruel cuando la obligó a irse con él.

Serena no lucha ni quisiera. Darien vendría por ella cuando se diera cuenta que había sido tomada. La lista de los sospechosos sería corta, ya que sólo había sido amenazada por su hijo. Ella sólo tenía que mantener a Seiya sin hacerle daño hasta que pudiera ser rescatada, la empujó hacia el ascensor.

— Por favor, Seiya. No lo hagas.

— Cállate o te voy a golpear.

Apretó los labios muy juntos y subieron en el ascensor de seis plantas después, para su sorpresa, se detuvo y abrió las puertas.

— Camina.

— ¿Tu amigo vive en el mismo edificio?

Gruñó exactamente como lo hacía su padre cuando estaba irritado.

Serena se quedó en silencio otra vez. Sabía que sólo tenía que ir junto con lo que Seiya quería, para evitar que le hiciera daño. La idea de un golpe o tener otra escena traumática como la que se había previsto en el dormitorio cuando él había atacado no era algo que ella siempre quería repetir.

El piso no era un apartamento grande, sino que se abrió en un pasillo con puertas muy separadas en ambos lados. Se acercó a sus cuatro puertas más abajo a la izquierda antes de que se detuviera.

Esperó y luego la puerta sonó antes de que se abriera. Le soltó el pelo cuando le dio un empujón hacia adelante en bruto.

El hombre que esperaba en el interior le dio más miedo a Serena del que le daba Seiya. Trató de ocultar su reacción, pero sabía que no podía, cuando los ojos azules de hielo se redujeron en cólera. El tipo tenía que ser de seis pies y siete, tenía el pelo negro azabache que llegaba casi a la cintura donde colgaba libre en las ondas de seda, y había sido muy dañado, a juzgar por las cicatrices en un lado de su cara. Parecía como si algo había arañado el pómulo en dos lugares, dejando las líneas gruesas de color blanco a mar lo que habría sido un rostro muy hermoso lo contrario.

— Ojo de pez, esta es la mujer de que te hablé.

— Darien se enfadará. ¿Estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea, amigo mío? De todos los cyborgs que deseo evitar molestar es a tu padre el que viene sobre todo a mi mente.

Escalofríos recorrieron la columna vertebral de Serena en el tono áspero y duro de la voz del cyborg. Él parpadeó con la mirada en Seiya, luego dio la vuelta a ella, donde su atención se mantuvo.

— Es atractiva. Puedo ver por qué tu padre quiere quedarse con ella, es demasiado pequeña para mi gusto personal, pero no tengo el ego de Darien.

— Acaba de llegar a hablar — Seiya cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su cuerpo se plantó detrás de ella para impedir que huyera, y parecía aburrido — Si tienes que causarle dolor, que así sea. Quiero respuestas lo más rápido posible.

Ojo de pez, movió la cabeza para indicarle a Serena tenía un asiento en la silla más cercana a ella, tenía que sentarse de todos modos, razonó, ya que sus rodillas querían colapsar bajo ella. Trataba de no mirar boquiabierta las líneas de cicatriz blanca en la cara del hombre. Su piel era de un color gris pálido, probablemente el tono más claro que había visto en los cyborgs hasta ahora. Se dejó caer en el asiento.

Vestía pantalones negros, camisa negra, suave de manga larga con cuello alto. Cuando se acercó, lo hizo con la gracia de una pantera. Una sensación de peligro casi irradiaba de él. Serena se estremeció cuando lo miró a los ojos más fríos que había visto en su vida. El color azul hielo no era sólo la causa de su reacción, pero poseían una falta de vida que se escondían en sus profundidades, como si no tuviera ninguna compasión en absoluto.

— Soy Ojo de pez — jadeó — Veo que te has dado cuenta de mi cara — Se agachó frente a ella, casi tocándole la rodilla. Su mano se levantó de su garganta para pelar el material, para exponer la piel allí.

La boca de Serena se abrió y luego se cerró de golpe cerrando la vista en la fea cicatriz, que se reducía a lo largo de su garganta, en algún momento, habían intentado cortarle el cuello. De repente su voz se hizo áspera, su miedo era comprensible. Probablemente tenía daños en la laringe, desde donde había sido cortado.

— Los seres humanos lo hicieron — Lanzó el material y la mano bajo a la cintura, alzó la camisa para mostrar un estómago de lavadero con los cantos musculoso. Ella también notó más cicatrices pero eran líneas más finas, por lo menos seis de ellos marcaba su vientre. Dejó caer la camisa — Pusieron esas en mí, podría mostrarte más, pero creo que he hecho mi punto, no soy un fan de tu tipo, no quieres la ira de mí.

— Está bien. No tengo nada que ocultar — Sabía que su voz tenía una pista para él sobre cómo se sentía de aterrorizada cuando sus expresiones no se fueron — No voy a mentir.

Él parpadeó y luego levantó su mano, se dio cuenta de más cicatrices en el dorso de la mano, en algunas de sus dedos, y luego su mano cálida le rozó la garganta. Se sacudió un poco, pero luego obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer inmóvil. Su toque se devolvió para apoyarse contra el otro lado de la garganta.

— ¿Eres un espía de la Tierra?

— No.

— Dime lo que eres.

Recordó lo importante que Darien parecía considerar su estatus en la Tierra — Soy una marginal, me crié en la sección Parkway de los estados. Llamé la atención de algunos de la clase alta y me donó una beca para obtener algún grado de escolaridad. Me convertí en programador. Soy buena en eso.

— ¿Cómo entrarte en contacto con el concejal de Darien?

— Mi hermano fue contratado para rescatarlo de la instalación médica donde instalaba las actualizaciones de seguridad, me habló de que le estaba ayudando. Me dejo sin otra opción que rescatar a Darien. Soy una fugitiva de la Tierra ahora. Si el gobierno me encuentra, me van a ejecutar.

Ojo de pez frotó el cuello con suavidad y su mirada parecía ligeramente caliente — ¿Amas a Darien?

— Sí.

— ¿Estas en un complot para dañarlo o matarlo?

— ¡No! — Lo miró — Nunca haría eso.

— Me parece muy difícil de creer. Ni siquiera le gustas. ¿Cómo es que has encontrado algo que te gusta de él?

Respiró inestable — Sé que él es como un total idiota, pero en el fondo, es muy dulce. Lo odiaba derechamente por lo tieso que era cuando nos conocimos. Fue muy grosero y lleno de sí mismo, pero después el amor creció en mí.

Los labios carnosos ligeramente se curvaron hacia arriba y miró a Seiya — Está diciendo la verdad.

— No — La cara de Seiya con dureza, su carácter quemando — Lo está usando, le ha drogado o lo ha implantado.

Los dedos de Ojo de pez siguieron encontrar de su piel. Cerró la mira sobre Serena de nuevo — ¿Estás drogando a Darien?

— No.

— ¿Hay alguna manera que ser capaz de controlarlo para que él haga lo que le ordenas? Dime cómo lo harías si pudieras. No me mientas. Dime las opciones que tienes para hacer esto.

— ¿Por qué pedirle eso? Sólo asegúrate de decirle lo que ella hizo, no lo podría hacer.

Ojo de pez disparó a Dario una mirada de fastidio — Silencio. Cuanto más habla, más le puedo leer — Hizo una pausa — También me gusta el sonido de su voz. Cierra la boca o vete, tu elección. Continua, Serena.

— No, yo no lo voy a controlar de ninguna manera. ¿Es eso posible? Al principio, pensé que tenía la programación y, créeme, quería entrar ilegalmente en sus sistemas para cambiarle algunas cosas, los gruñidos que hace cuando está enojado — Hizo una pausa — Olvídate de esa parte, no me estoy haciendo ningún favor al admitir eso, ¿verdad? De todos modos, él es el que más me convenció de que él tenía su propia mente y no es nada similar a un androide. Pensé que eso era cuando lo saque de esa celda, casi falla la fuga que había planeadodesde que vi que era mucho más grande que cualquiera de los androides que había visto antes. La ropa que traje no le encajaba y tenía que ver lo que me espera al llegar a la planta donde tenía que ser levantado al lado de un edificio por un cable. No había ninguna manera en el infierno que podría haberlo mantenido agarrado y estoy segura que no lo iba a dejar a su muerte. Sólo puedo entrar en los ordenadores y Darien tiene una mente, sólo soy una programadora, una marginal, y no soy un espía.

— ¿Es eso lo que los seres humanos de su generación más joven cree que somos? ¿Androides?

— Sí.

— ¿Están tú y Darien teniendo relaciones?

Un rubor calentó sus mejillas — Eso es muy descortés preguntar, pero teniendo en cuenta que he sido secuestrada y me das miedo, te voy a contestar. Sí. Te dije que lo amo y él me ama — Respiró profundo —Darien va a estar muy molesto si me hacen daño, es muy protector conmigo y posesivo.

El fantasma de una sonrisa regresó — ¿Posesivo? ¿Por qué usar esa palabra?

Quería alejarse de sus dedos, que habían bajado a la clavícula y en el borde de su camisa — Quiero decir que casi mató a su propio hijo por tratar de violarme así que por favor deja de permitirte que tus manos me recorran. Una cosa es sentir el pulso mientras hablo, pero ahora estas explorando, sé la diferencia.

Sus dedos se congelaron. La mirada muerta, se volvió difícil cuando sus ojos parecían que se enfriaban de nuevo. Junto su boca y tenso sus fosas nasales — ¿Seiya trató de violarte?

— Sí.

Ojo de pez se puso de pie rápidamente, su toque fue, y miró a los otros cyborg — Nunca me lo mencionaste.

— Es humana, no tiene autoridad para decir que no, por lo tanto no pueden forzarse relaciones sexuales con ella.

— Déjala, no es un espía, ama de verdad a Darien, y no es una amenaza para él, no lo controla por ningún medio que se temía. Si ella es una debilidad para él lo es sólo de las emociones que siente por ella.

— No lo creo.

— Entonces eres un tonto. Déjala, Seiya.

— Está bien. Levántate, humana. Nos vamos.

Ojo de pez, dio un paso largo hacia delante, colocó su cuerpo entre en el que Serena se sentó y se puso Seiya — Ella se queda aquí conmigo.

— La llevo conmigo.

El hombre vestido de negro sacudió la cabeza, metió el pelo largo, negro por encima del hombro con una mano, y tomó una postura defensiva — No va a ninguna parte contigo. Si intentas tomarla, voy a pelear.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Ojo de pez se preparó para luchar contra su amigo. No tenía idea de por qué haría eso, o cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Seiya gruñó antes de que los dos hombres se abalanzaran sobre ellos. Serena saltó de la silla y puso la espada a la pared para mantenerse fuera del camino cuando los dos cyborgs grandes se enredaron en el medio de la sala de estar.

La reunión había durado mucho más tiempo de lo que Darien había estimado. Mientras se tendían a emitir sólo las órdenes, los otros miembros del consejo querían votar por todo meticulosamente. Habían estado un poco irritados cuando se dieron cuenta que ya había ordenado a Onyx ponerse en contacto con dos de sus naves para volver a casa para proteger el planeta. Tres miembros del consejo habían respaldado a Darien para ayudar a influir en los votos a su favor. Los tres habían tenido el disgusto personal de tener contacto con los modelos de Markus.

El concejal Parlis había argumentado más duro, junto a Darien, eran amigos, habían sido cultivados en el mismo laboratorio de clonación en la Tierra, e incluso se entrenaron juntos. Después de la reunión, habían tenido una conversación privada.

— Tienen miedo — Dudó Parlis — Yo también.

— Yo también, tenemos que defender nuestro planeta en lugar de repartir nuestros recursos para darles caza. Es más prudente esperarlos y golpearlos en pleno vigor cuando vengan detrás de nosotros.

— Estoy contento de que estés de acuerdo con matar a estas cosas, aprobé tu decisión original de su estudio hasta que los conocí de primera mano El otro cyborg se estremeció — Ahora sólo quiero acabar con la amenaza de una vez por todas.

— Estoy de acuerdo — Darien había estrechado la mano de su amigo — Tengo que llegar a casa.

— ¿Cómo es trabajar con la hembra humana?

Darien no trató de ocultar la sonrisa — Ella me hace feliz.

— Te lo mereces.

Había salido de entonces, cuando llegó a casa, el silencio lo recibió en lugar de Serena — Estoy en casa — gritó en voz alta — ¿Serena?

Vidrios rotos yacían esparcidos por el suelo de la cocina, el miedo que había sido cortado por el mismo lo envió corriendo hacia su habitación. A los pocos minutos, él sabía que no estaba en ninguna parte del apartamento. La alarma se convirtió en pánico. Tuvo que calmase suficiente para vincular a su sistema de seguridad.

Ella había tenido que cortar su camino para ser capaz de activar el ascensor. Le tomó un minuto encontrar donde habían logrado penetrar en su seguridad. Frunció el ceño y luego maldijo. No lo habían cortado, pero sabía quién lo había hecho.

— Seiya — gruñó. Él vinculo las comunicaciones salientes en contacto con su hijo. Cuando no fue capaz de llegar hasta él, sus ojos se abrieron, y la rabia pura quemaba por sus venas.

Corrió para el ascensor, pero luego dudó. Seiya no la llevaría a su casa. Sería el primer lugar que la buscaría. Su hijo sabía que había llegado después de Serena, que lo esperaba. Cerró los ojos para volver a acceder a su sistema de seguridad, con la esperanza de averiguar cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, le ayudaría a deducir hasta qué punto pudo haber viajado dentro de la ciudad.

Los registros en el ascensor le sorprendieron. Seiya no había abandonado el edificio, sino que había conseguido seis pisos más abajo.

Irrumpió en los archivos de información de edificios de los ocupantes para ver lugares de residencias cyborgs. Un nombre le hizo endurecer, sabía que Seiya había tomado Serena.

La rabia y el miedo lucharon por dominarlo mientras sufría en el corto viaje en ascensor. Ojo de pez, tenía que ser el mejor interrogador humano sobre el Jardín, pero había crecido inestable a lo largo de los años. Una cosa ha quedado clara, odiaba a los seres humanos después de lo que le habían hecho cuando se había dado cuenta de que había estado ayudando en la rebelión en la Tierra. Lo habían torturado y luego lo dejaron morir. La idea de hacerle daño a Serena le hizo correr cuando las puertas del ascensor se separaron.

Darien no llamó, levantó una bota en su lugar, su calor con ardiente ira, y la plantó cerca de la cerradura electrónica con toda su fuerza. El impacto envió la puerta a estrellarse hacia el interior.

Irrumpió en el interior, sólo para ver a Ojo de pez y de Seiya, en medio de un altercado físico brutal. Vio a Serena apretada en la esquina de la habitación, se acercó alrededor de los hombres que luchan por su alcance.

Él la evalúo cuando la tomó en sus brazos, cuidando de que su cuerpo bloqueara lo de los machos. Estaba pálida y asustada, pero sin daños visibles — ¿Estás sana y salva?

— Estoy bien.

Darien la abrazo con más fuerza, agradecido que le había situado en el tiempo, y luego volvió la cabeza. Ojo de pez había derrotado a Seiya, pero nada de seriamente en peligro la vida. Seiya había perdido su fuerza y cuando un golpe lo tiró al suelo, se quedó abajo. Ojo de pez gruñó a cabo en la victoria, se pasó una mano ensangrentada en los nudillos a través de su pelo largo, y luego se volvió a mirar a Darien.

— Me alegro de que llegaras, a pesar de que reemplazarás la puerta rota de inmediato. Estaba a punto de entrar en contacto contigo para que vinieras a buscarla. No me importa hacer preguntas a las hembras pero no tomaré parte en la tortura de una.

Ojo de pez disparó una mirada de disgusto a Seiya — No estaba dispuesto a permitir que se fuera con ella, teniendo en cuenta que no me creía cuando le dije que ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

Darien pasó a Serena a su lado para hacerle frente al cyborg con cicatrices — ¿Qué está pasando?

— Seiya me dijo que necesitaba mis habilidades para detectar si la mujer te había engañado. Acusó a Seiya de intentar el coito forzado con ella, no lo permitió. Dudaba de mis habilidades y planeaba sacarla de aquí, no confío en él para proteger a una mujer cuando no tiene honor.

Cualquier un hombre utiliza la brutalidad en una mujer débil que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de defensa, es un cobarde — Ojo de pez de repente se movió y le dió patadas en el estómago a Seiya — Estos tipos creen que es divertido hacer daño al oponente más débil. ¿te gustó, Seiya? —Llevo de nuevo su pie otra vez, pero luego se abstuvo de hacerlo aterrizar en el cyborg caído — Debería darle una patada en los genitales, pero me abstengo, sé que es estéril, ya que compartimos un paquete de cría, pero Jazel tendrá problemas con él si se pone fuera de servicio, por lo que no podrá tener relaciones con ella.

Ojo de pez se alejó antes de que le diera a Darien una mirada fría —Protege a tu mujer mejor. Nunca permitiría a otro hombre para hacerle daño sin tener que enfrentarse a tu ira completa, sé que él es tu hijo, pero hace las cosas bien esta vez.

Darien ocultó su sorpresa de que la lucha de Ojo de pez había sido motivada por la defensa de Serena. También se abstuvo de hacer una mueca de dolor cuando Seiya se quejó. Su hijo había sido golpeado brutalmente — Me estoy contactando con seguridad ahora, lo voy a llevar a médicos y luego a una celda de detención.

— Bien — Gruñó Ojo de pez la palabra — Deberías habérmela traído de inmediato para disipar las dudas del cyborgs había sobre su lealtad a ti. Las emociones son una putada, ¿no?

— Sí — Darien suspiró — Lo son. Tienes razón, pero quería proteger a Serena, confío en ella, pero no quería que ella dudara de que al tener que traértela para su verificación. No necesitaba ninguna.

— Eres un arrogante hijo de puta que cree que porque tu lo dices o piensas es algo que los demás deben creer también — Ojo de pez se miro los nudillos partidos — Admiro eso de ti — Él cubrió a Darien con una mirada fría — Pero entonces, soy un bastardo también. Sigue el protocolo la próxima vez para evitar un imbécil metiendo las manos en tus propias cosas, si alguien tiene dudas acerca de ella. Tienes suerte de que él la trajo a mí en vez de a alguien que podría haberle hecho daño.

— Gracias.

Ojo de pez, asintió con la cabeza — Voy a ir a lavarme la sangre y cambiarme de ropa. Por el momento he terminado, me gustaría que te fueras y envía a alguien aquí para sustituir a la puerta. Ya sabes cómo me gusta mi privacidad — Bajó la mirada hacia Serena — Si decides que es demasiado imbécil para que usted pueda vivir con él, te invito a quedarte aquí conmigo — Giró sobre sus pies calzados con botas de paso por un pasillo y fuera de la vista.

Serena se apoyó en mayor medida contra Darien. Se abrazó con más fuerza, aliviada de que la había encontrado tan rápidamente. — Lo siento.

— Probablemente deberíamos tratar de ayudar a Seiya. Tu hijo acaba de conseguir la mierda expulsada sobre él y está sangrando sobre la alfombra. ¿Ese tipo le importaría si allanamos su congelador por un poco de hielo?

Su corazón se derritió aún más al ver que Serena estaba preocupada, se preocupaba por su carne y sangre, a pesar de haber llegado después de Seiya de nuevo, sabía que lo hizo porque lo amaba.

Estaba dispuesta a ser indulgente con Seiya por su causa.

— Él hizo esto, va a sobrevivir, y no quiero que le des primeros auxilios cuando no merece la compasión en este momento. La seguridad está en su camino hacia arriba. Uno de nuestros doctores lo curara.

Serena hizo una mueca cuando Seiya se quejó — Se ve como si tuviera en un montón de dolor. ¿Estás seguro de que no debemos ponerle hielo? Su ojo izquierdo se cierra por la inflamación y creo que es uno de sus dientes en el suelo junto a su codo.

Darien suspiró — Tomó su decisión cuando hizo caso omiso de mis órdenes de mantenerse alejado de ti, estoy feliz de que Ojo de pez no lo mató, pero tenía que ser humillado de esta manera. Estoy realmente agradecido no soy el único que tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez esto le enseñará a mi hijo una lección. Él no tenía autoridad para entrar a la fuerza de nuestra casa.

Dos cyborgs grandes vestidos de negro entraron en el apartamento.

Darien soltó su control sobre Serena y luego la tomo en sus brazos. No llevaba zapatos. La mesa había sido destrozada durante la pelea y no quería arriesgarse a una lesión en el pie.

— Su detención es por allanamiento a mi casa y por el robo de mi... — Hizo una mueca.

— Propiedad — terminó su sentencia de Serena

— Seiya me robo, yo pertenezco a Darien.

Darien conoció su mirada — Voy a cambiar esa ley tan pronto como sea capaz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la cara rozo la camisa — Lo sé.

Darien vio a los guardias levantar suavemente a Seiya entre ellos.

Abrazó a Serena con más firmeza en sus brazos para llevarla a su casa.

176

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15 Fin

**Rendimiento a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es****Redeeming Zorus **** y en español que es Rendimiento a Zorus, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo****14**

Serena pasó nerviosamente las manos por el bonito vestido. Ojalá pudiera preguntarle a Darien si se veía bien. Esperó en la sala a que terminaran de vestirla. La hembra cyborg, Jove, asintió con la cabeza.

Darien la había contratado para hacer la ropa de Serena.

— El color va bien con su piel pálida.

— Me siento como si fuera a vomitar — admitió Serena en voz baja.

— Eso es normal.

— Derecha — Tragó saliva duro y se volvió hacia la otra mujer —Nunca me visto de esta manera, nunca he tenido un vestido tan hermoso. Es muy femenino y no lo soy, era un marimacho.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Crecí vistiéndome y actuando como si fuera un chico.

— Oh. Te ves femenina y muy atractiva — Sonrió Jove — Nadie te confundirá con un niño ahora.

— Bien — Se lamió los labios — Estoy lista.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza — Esto se hace más fácil la segunda y tercera vez que lo hagas.

— ¡Oh, no. Esta es la primera y única vez para mí¡

— ¿El concejal Darien, no te informo que tienes la capacidad de tomar a más hombres en tu vida? Sabemos que es estéril, necesitas más hombres para tener hijos.

— Tengo a Darien. Tengo la sensación de que va a mantenerme ocupada lo suficiente — Se rió — Es una especie de niño grande a veces.

— La memoria de él persiguiéndola por la sala la noche anterior brilló.

Se habían estado molestando demás hasta que él la había agarrado y la lanzó por encima del hombro para llevarla a la cama. Le encantaba jugar con ella.

— Lo he hecho cuatro veces.

— Wow. Cuatro, ¿eh? — Serena se detuvo junto a la mujer alta —¿Cómo lo haces?

— Paso una semana con cada hombre, no vivo con ellos al mismo tiempo, y me doy un poco tiempo con cada uno para causar menos fricción. Los hombres son buenos en la conducción de las mujeres locas.

— ¿Tienes un favorito? Quiero decir, uno de ellos ha de poseer tu corazón en la forma que Darien tiene el mío.

Una mirada triste cruzó el rostro de la mujer — Nos preocupa, ¿sino el amor? — Sacudió la cabeza — Es raro acabar unidos por fuertes emociones y rara vez funciona bien una vez que los celos se presentan. Los hombres tienen que compartir las hembras, mantienen sus corazones separados, y nosotros también. Las cosas están cambiando, como nuestro número aumenta. Un día, nuestros hijos van a entrar en las unidades familiares con un solo compañero. Creo que luego van a permitir que el amor crezca.

— Eso es... — Serena no quería decir la palabra "triste" en voz alta en caso de que de alguna manera insultara a la mujer.

— Lo sé. Somos conscientes de que no es la forma en que debe ser o cómo queremos que sea. Nos adaptamos. Es por eso que muchos han venido aquí hoy — Sonrió — Te envidio. — Hizo una mueca — Incluso si es el concejal Darien. Él no es muy querido.

— Es un imbécil, pero él es todo mío y no es así conmigo.

Serena se rió de la expresión de asombro en la cara de la otra mujer — Estoy lista. Vamos a hacer esto.

Jove abrió el camino del cuarto de baño, a través de la habitación, y en la gran sala de estar. Se sorprendió Serena en la masa de cyborgs lleno a lo largo de las paredes. Darien vestía de cuero negro con adornos de plata y chapado en sus hombros y los antebrazos. Él tenía armas atado a las caderas y los muslos. Parecía fuerte, sexy, y, como su mirada oscura se reunió ella, feliz. Él le sonrió.

Sus piernas temblando la llevaron adelante hasta que se detuvo frente a él. Tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos para detener las lágrimas.

Una de sus grandes manos calientes suavemente agarró una de las suyas.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? — Habló en voz baja por lo que sólo lo había oído ella.

— Estoy feliz, lloro a veces cuando siento demasiado de ella.

Un cyborg de pelo blanco, se aclaró la garganta. Llevaba una túnica roja que hizo que su pálida piel de color gris claro y el pelo negro se vieran un poco sorprendente —Empezamos.

Darien le asintió con la cabeza — Empezamos.

Serena había sido entrenada por Jove acerca de qué decir —Empezamos — Estuvo de acuerdo.

Darien extendió sus manos unidas hacia el cyborg vestido. El hombre envolvió alrededor de sus dedos enguantados, tanto en las muñecas y los mantuvo muy juntos.

— Yo represento el consejo de hoy en un solo cuerpo — dijo en voz alta — Darien y Serena se ha concedido permiso para unirse a una unidad familiar. Si alguno de mis lectores, protesta el decreto, de un paso adelante para desafiar.

Serena no se perdió la forma en que Darien alcanzado el arma sujeta a su muslo. Ella se puso tensa, miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, pero nadie se acercó a la lucha con Darien. Ella había temido esta parte cuando había sido informado de que se llevaría a cabo. En la Tierra, alguien podría protestar contra una boda, pero en el Jardín en realidad se podía luchar por una mujer, debido a su escasez.

Un minuto antes de pasar mucho tiempo Darien quitó la mano de su arma.

La unión en sus muñecas se alivio hasta que el cyborg vestidos los liberó. Darien ayudó a Serena a ponerse de rodillas y luego bajó a su lado. Se enfrentaron al cyborg que realizaba la ceremonia. Él les sonrió.

— Con las bendiciones del Consejo ya los decretos esta sólida unión — Los respaldado a distancia.

Darien agarró la mano apretada y Serena volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos marrones.

— Sé fuerte.

— Lo seré.

La preocupación torció sus hermosos rasgos — ¿Estás segura, Serena? no tienes que hacer esto.

— Hey, ¿Ha cambiado la ley así que no soy más una propiedad, no soy exactamente un ciudadano por el momento, pero ahora tengo derechos. Es mi decisión tener esta ceremonia de unirme contigo y quiero hacerlo de la manera que todos los demás.

Tomó una respiración profunda — Simplemente mantente en mí.

— Lo tengo.

Volvió la cabeza cuando dos hombres se acercaron al cyborg. Giró sobre sus rodillas para hacer frente a Serena. Él tuvo que liberar su mano para tirar de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Con el torso desnudo, Darien le impresionó cuando estudiaba sus anchos hombros, brazos musculosos, y los abdominales firmes. Era un espectáculo que nunca se cansaría de ver, le hizo un gesto hacia adelante.

Ella se movió hasta que se apretó contra su cuerpo, inhalo su aroma, y no se tenso cuando él abrió el vestido por la espalda hasta la cintura. Su pelo había sido fijado para la ceremonia, así que no estaba en el camino. La protegió con sus grandes brazos, mientras ella le ayudó a liberar sus brazos hasta que agarró el material sólo sobre sus pechos. El medio apretado del vestido le impedía deslizarse por las caderas. Darien la tiró con más fuerza contra su pecho, rompiendo sus pechos contra él. Sus labios rozaron la frente, mientras que cubrió sus manos sobre ella los puños.

— No te hará daño por mucho tiempo. Vamos a hacer esto juntos.

— No vamos a hablar de dolor, ¿de acuerdo?

Se rió entre dientes — Aquí vamos. No te tenses.

Algo pesado cayó sobre los hombros al descubierto, por encima de su brazo superior, y alrededor de su espalda. Ella sabía que lo mismo se estaba haciendo para Darien. Ella respiraba lenta y constante. Era la costumbre de hacerlo en presencia de testigos en la ceremonia. Ellos no necesitaban una gran cantidad de palabras como lo hicieron en la

Tierra. El Jardín se vino abajo a las acciones.

La pesada cortina se apretó alrededor de su cuerpo y se calentó. No le dolió, pero luego sintió una ligera sensación de ardor en su piel. Se agarró a Darien más estricto y que le sostenía las manos. Respiró su olor y luego se podía oler a quemado, trató de no hacer una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que eran las células de grasa se sustituían con tinta magnética, justo debajo de la piel. Las células fueron quemadas sin causar daño a medida que el traslado se llevó a cabo. No fue tan malo como había temido, pero no era agradable tampoco. La cortina se enfrío y luego manos extrañas suavemente la elimino.

— No los toques — Le recordó Darien — Van a sanar rápidamente.

La curiosidad pudo más que ella y se apartó de su pecho lo suficiente como para mover su brazo para mirar el tatuaje fresco en ese lado mientras ella continuó manteniendo su vestido de embrague cubriendo sus pechos. Quería un espejo para ver todo, pero sabía que tendría que esperar para eso.

— Ellos tienen el mismo aspecto que el mío — susurró Darien —Hemos partido

Estudió su piel y vio las impresiones frescas que no había estado allí antes. Fue un bonito diseño, escrito en el lenguaje cibernético que no sabía leer. Sus símbolos eran artísticos, similares a los tatuajes tribales en la Tierra, y le sonrió. Él no había sido marcado para su primera esposa, pero lo había hecho por Serena.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Empezó a ayudarla con cuidado poniéndole el vestido nuevo. El material suelto no irrito la marca — Ahora nuestra vida como una unidad familiar comienza.

Serena sonrió hacia él — Impresionante.

Se echó a reír — Sí, impresionante.

— Tenemos una luna de miel, ¿no? Me olvidé de preguntar acerca de esa parte. La perspectiva de tener que entrar en una pelea a casarse con mi tipo lo empujó fuera de mi cabeza hasta ahora.

— Me he tomado dos semanas de descanso de mis deberes para estar contigo.

Ella sonrió — Eso es tan dulce.

El deseo brilló en sus ojos hermosos — No quieres que mienta. No fue algo que hice para hacerte feliz, tengo mis propias razones egoístas— Su enfoque bajó por su cuerpo, teniendo cada centímetro que pudo, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchó — Tengo la intención de eliminar ese vestido tan pronto como nuestros invitados se vayan y no creo que uses nada hasta que vuelva a mis obligaciones.

Darien se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Los invitados aplaudieron cortésmente para celebrar su unión. Serena miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Tenía que ser el mellowest boda que jamás hubiera sido posible, además de toda la pelea, la cláusula en el principio y hacerse tatuajes.

— Entonces, ¿qué haces estas cosas? ¿Dónde está la bebida y la

música a todo volumen?

La expresión en el rostro horrorizado de Darien le respondió.

— ¿No hay bebida ni el baile?

— No.

— Entonces, ¿qué haces estas cosas?

— Alimentamos a nuestros invitados, les damos las gracias por haber venido, y luego se van.

— Oh, caramba — Suspiró Serena — Ustedes se lo están perdiendo.

— Lo siento — Rió entre dientes — No te encuentras en la Tierra

— Su brazo alrededor de su cintura — Ellos deberían desaparecer dentro de la hora — Le guiñó un ojo — Vamos a estar solo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa — Vamos a darles de comer y sacarlos luego — Trató de alejarse de pedir a los cyborgs que había venido a servirse la comida para que comenzaran a salir, pero Darien la hizo girar dentro de sus brazos en su lugar. Su boca salía hacía ella.

Serena le devolvió el beso hasta que ella no podía pensar. Para ella, todo lo que existía dentro de la habitación eran sus cálidos labios, su lengua burlándose de ella, y luego se alejó con un destello de humor en sus hermosos ojos.

— Te amo, Serena.

— Te amo demasiado, Darien.

— Gracias por darme la felicidad. Estoy tan contento de tenerte en mi vida.

Le encantaba que él no se hubiera puesto la camisa de nuevo mientras sus manos frotaban su pecho desnudo — Me das las gracias cuando logremos que el infierno este fuera de aquí. Puedes caer de rodillas y me muestras lo agradecido que estás — bromeó.

Darien se rió entre dientes — ¿Solo por decir las palabras?

— Nope. Quiero la lengua.

— Ya veo. ¿Y qué estás agradecida por tenerme en tu vida?

— Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Es por eso que tengo la intención de caer de rodillas después de levantarte del suelo — Se rió

— Como agradecimiento, es decir, y me comprometo a utilizar mi boca, pero dudo que haya ninguna palabra. Estás un poco grande para hablar alrededor.

Todo el humor dejó su hermoso rostro — Vamos a conseguir el infierno fuera de aquí.

— Sí. Vamos a hacer eso.

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de dejar de abrazarse, y luego se dirigieron a sus invitados.

**FIN**


End file.
